Spiro Mounds
by Artless Rose
Summary: Univers Alternatif - Même après une dixième lecture, le texte qu'avait sous les yeux Wade ne changeait pas. L'Alpha grogna une énième fois puis froissa la feuille avant de la lancer vers la porte d'entrée de ses appartements qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son second. Les paroles de Sheamus moururent dans sa gorge en recevant sur le front la boulette de papier...
1. Avant-Propos

Bien le bonjour !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, que j'écris depuis un bout de temps déjà ! Elle s'appelle Spiro Mounds et c'est un complet délire de mon esprit, étant donné que ça mélange les personnages de la WWE et un Univers Alternatif que j'ai entièrement créé.

Si vous connaissiez déjà la WWE avec de la science-fiction (aka Genome Era, que je n'ai pas abandonné mais qui me prend du temps à écrire, et j'en ai pas des masses), vous voilà repartis avec du fantastique ! Et oui !

Commençons par le commencement, l'idée m'est venue en écoutant Heartlines de Florence And The Machine. J'ai tout de suite visualisé un univers où toutes nos superstars préférées seraient des loup-garous (mais je vous entends d'ici crier, pas dans le genre Twilight, dans le genre badass et sexy qui provient de mon esprit). Hors donc, rien ne sera comme ce que vous avez déjà lu auparavant. J'ai tout recréé. Une sorte de hiérarchie, des coutumes, des "améliorations" (expliquées en bas), des relations (et oui, on ne se refait pas !).

Les chapitres sont courts, c'est pour cela que j'en ai déjà écrit pas mal (13 pour être exacte). Il se peut qu'entre chaque chapitre il y ait des ellipses, c'est normal, toutes les actions ne sont pas forcément à la suite, même si rapprochées dans le temps !

J'adore les UA et j'espèce sincèrement que vous aimerez ce que j'ai écrit, cette fic me tient à coeur !

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bon comme mauvais pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre !

Pareil, si vous êtes perdus, n'hésitez pas à me demander, dans ma tête tout est clair, mais il se peut que la retranscription de mes idées ne soit pas très nette. Je m'excuse pour ça d'ailleurs !

Pour vous aider à y voir déjà un peu plus clair, je vous mets certaines informations qui vous seront par la suite très, trèèèès utiles !

Très bonne lecture, je vous aime !

Meute des Falaises de l'Est :  
\- Wade (Alpha)  
\- Sheamus (Bêta)  
\- Heath  
\- Ezekiel  
\- Antonio  
\- Drew = Gatsa  
\- Seth = Agow

Meute du Nouveau Monde :  
\- CM (Alpha)  
\- Dolph (Bêta)  
\- Mason Ryan = Ulani  
\- Dean Ambrose = Gawas  
\- Cody  
\- Ted  
\- Miz = Adog

Meute des Premiers Esprits :  
\- Justin (Alpha)  
\- Roman Reigns (Bêta) = Ulani  
\- Randy  
\- Ryback = Ulani  
\- The Rock  
\- Bo Dallas = Gawas  
\- Husky Harris

Meute de la Grande Plaine :  
\- Tamina (Alpha) = Ulani  
\- AJ (Bêta) = Gatsa  
\- Kaitlyn  
\- Aksana  
\- Naomi  
\- Layla  
\- Alicia Fox = Agow

Odorat : Gawas  
Vision : Agow  
Rapidité : Gatsa  
Ouïe : Adog  
Force : Ulani  
Futur : Uwagi

(Pour ces termes j'ai pris des mots amérindiens existants et je les ai légèrement modifié pour qu'ils collent à l'idée que j'en avais)


	2. Chapitre un

**CHAPITRE UN**

_« Vous êtes cordialement invités à la réunion annuelle des Meutes._

_Rendez-vous à Spiro Mounds où vos hôtes, la Meute des Premiers Esprits vous_

_accueillera à bras ouverts._

_35° 18′ 44″ N_

_94° 34′ 08″ W_

_À très bientôt. »_

Même après une dixième lecture, le texte qu'avait sous les yeux Wade ne changeait pas. L'Alpha grogna une énième fois puis froissa la feuille avant de la lancer vers la porte d'entrée de ses appartements qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son second. Les paroles de Sheamus moururent dans sa gorge en recevant sur le front la boulette de papier. Il la ramassa et lut rapidement le message avant de relever les yeux vers Wade, grossièrement allongé dans son fauteuil.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans des états pareils ? Toute la meute t'entend râler d'en bas et on commence à s'inquiéter..._

\- _Je te signale que c'est toi qui a la cause de mes problèmes dans tes mains,_ gémit Wade.

\- _Quoi l'invitation ? Tous les ans tu comptes rouspéter et trainer des pieds pour au final être content d'y aller ?_ se moqua Sheamus.

\- _T'es censé être de mon côté... c'est pour ça que les Bêtas existent..._

\- _Oh non ! J'ai compris ! C'est à cause de Justin n'est-ce pas ?_ déduisit Sheamus.

\- _Non... pas du tout..._ maugréa Wade de mauvaise foi.

Sheamus poussa un lourd soupir en regardant son Alpha gesticuler dans son fauteuil. Chaque réunion annuelle se déroulait sous le même schéma: Wade recevait la lettre, grognait pendant trois jours, se lamentait, refusait d'y aller, boudait, cédait et finalement acceptait d'y aller, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça à cause de Justin. Justin « Non mais tu as vu ! Je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès de s'habiller comme ça ! » Alpha de la Meute des Premiers Esprits. Sheamus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillages.

\- _On y va,_ commença-t-il, _parce que si ce n'est pas le cas Wade, tu sais parfaitement que ce sera considéré comme une déclaration de guerre... Tu ne veux pas mettre tous tes loups en danger, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _... Non,_ admit Wade.

\- _Bien !_

Sur ces mots, Sheamus tourna les talons et sortit des appartements de son Chef. Wade le regarda disparaître et s'affala encore plus dans son siège. L'année précédente, il avait failli craquer en apercevant Justin. Ce type était beau comme un Dieu et il passait son temps à moitié dénudé ! C'était totalement légitime que les barrières mentales de Wade s'effritent un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais il devait faire honneur à son clan. Il devait être fort, amener tout le monde à bon port, célébrer la réunification des meutes, boire, faire la fête et ensuite rentrer se morfondre en Angleterre. Fier de cette résolution, Wade se leva et sortit de son bureau/chambre/fourre-tout, et descendit rejoindre sa meute.

Tout le monde était réunit dans la grande salle. Il était monnaie courante que les meutes habitent ensembles surtout dans des zones urbaines comme ici. Aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu s'exiler à la campagne. Ils auraient pourtant pu avoir chacun une petite maison, avec un morceau de jardin, l'air pur et du gibier à volonté. Mais ils avaient voté et choisi de rester à Londres, dans cet immense hangar aménagé pour eux huit. Les débuts avaient été chaotiques, chacun ayant ses propres habitudes de solitaire qu'il avait fallu changer pour la vie en communauté sous l'autorité de l'Alpha. Mais Wade avait été présent, il avait aidé chacun de ses loups, et aujourd'hui, il était fier d'avoir une grande famille.

Si Wade était l'Alpha, Chef légitime et incontesté, Sheamus était son Bêta. Grand et musclé, avec une touffe indomptable de cheveux roux et une paire de lunettes que tout le monde jugeait affreuse, Sheamus était l'oreille de Wade. Il l'aidait dans toutes ses décisions, l'assistait pour chaque problème. Son autorité n'était pas aussi puissante que celle de Wade, mais quand ce dernier était absent, c'était à Sheamus de diriger la meute et jusqu'à présent, Wade n'avait jamais été déçu par son plus vieil ami. Sheamus avait épousé Chaleen, une louve de la Meute du Nouveau Monde aux Etats-Unis, quelques années auparavant, ce qui avait créé un incident diplomatique entre les deux tribus. Mais l'Océan Atlantique entre eux avait sauvé la peau du Bêta et de sa nouvelle compagne.

Heath était un jeune loup sympathique, toujours de bonne humeur. Il était finement musclé mais avait une carrure plus petite que les deux chefs. Pourtant, tout le monde le prenait pour le petit frère du Bêta à cause de ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Il était arrivé de lui-même, un matin de printemps et avait décidé sans vraiment demander l'avis de Wade que ce dernier serait son Alpha. Wade avait tenté de le faire fuir mais Heath était resté.

Antonio et Ezekiel étaient arrivés près d'un an plus tard et il avait fallu que Wade trouve un endroit capable de tous les loger. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le hangar. Antonio arrivait tout droit d'Italie d'où il avait fui après une guerre de meutes et avait rencontré Ezekiel quelque part en France. La rumeur se propageait déjà qu'un nouvel Alpha vivait en Angleterre. Un Alpha qui n'était pas un tyran assoiffé de pouvoir. Antonio gardait une légère barbe tandis que son crâne était parfaitement rasé. Ezekiel était une montagne de muscles brune. Tous deux étaient devenus très proches pendant leur voyage et cette complicité avait eu du mal à s'intégrer à la meute. Mais avec du temps et de la patience, Wade était parvenu à les faire accepter et à se faire accepter.

Drew avait été trouvé par hasard alors que la meute se déplaçait en Écosse pour une chasse. Antonio et Ezekiel vadrouillaient dans la forêt quand il l'avait vu inconscient dans une tanière. Ils l'avaient tout de suite ramener à Wade, pensant que c'était une femelle blessée pendant les attaques. Il avait fallu dix longues minutes pendant lesquelles Antonio et Ezekiel étaient rouges de honte pour que Wade calme son fou rire. Drew était le plus androgyne de tous, il avait un visage très fin, de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux châtains lisses qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. Wade avait rapidement compris que l'homme avait vécu dans cette forêt la majeure partie de sa vie. Aussi, il l'avait veillé pendant des jours et des nuits pour que son blessé s'habitue à lui. Drew avait cessé de se débattre et de tenter de s'enfuir au bout de trois semaines. Pas une seule fois durant cette période, Drew ne prononça un seul mot. Ce ne fut qu'un mois après que Drew vint voir Wade alors qu'il aidait Heath à aménager les derniers espaces du hangar. Les deux loups sursautèrent en entendant la voir rauque de Drew qui contrastait avec son physique et son unique question : « _Est-ce que je peux rester ?_ ».

Seth arriva deux semaines après celle de Drew, si bien qu'il ne rencontra Wade qu'une semaine après son arrivée. Il fut un peu perdu lorsqu'il comprit que le géant roux à lunettes n'était pas l'Alpha ici, et qu'il devait finalement obéir à l'Anglais au nez tordu. Son adaptation fut rapide, alors qu'Heath s'occupait de lui. Seth venait de Norvège, où sa famille avait été décimée par une meute sans aucun contrôle. Il était reconnaissable par son teint hâlé et ses cheveux bicolores. Une moitié blonde platine lui venait de sa mère, tandis que l'autre, aussi noir que l'ébène, était ce qui lui restait de son père. Bien que très ami avec Heath, il se sentait toujours différent des autres.

Wade regarda sa petite troupe. Sheamus était à ses côtés attendant lui aussi que son ami parle. L'Alpha savait pertinemment que la rencontre annuelle des meutes était un évènement dont raffolait tous les loups. Ainsi, ils se sentaient moins seuls, rencontraient de nouvelles personnes et parfois même, pouvaient trouver une compagne.

\- _Cette année, la rencontre annuelle aura lieu chez...la Meute des Premiers Esprits !_ Annonça Wade. _Sortez vos plus beaux shorts les mecs, tongs, casquettes, t-shirts, enfin vous faites comme d'hab' ! Heath, t'as intérêt à mettre de la crème solaire sur ta tronche, je refuse que tu te plaignes à cause des coups de soleil que tu vas attraper si tu ne le fais pas ! Seth et Drew, c'est votre premier voyage, alors renseignez-vous auprès des gars pour savoir ce que vous devez emmener, ensuite vous viendrez me voir avec Sheam' pour qu'on vous mette au point niveau coutumes. C'est okay pour tout le monde ?_

\- _Wade ?_ l'interpella Antonio.

\- _Oui le tombeur ?_ répondit l'Alpha.

\- _Est-ce que... est-ce que les Louves de la Grande Plaine seront là ?_ demanda timidement l'italien.

\- _Oui Antonio, elles seront là. Pour ceux qui ont envie de passer du bon temps, c'est l'année !_ plaisanta Wade.

* * *

**_À suivre..._ **


	3. Chapitre deux

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews !

Pour répondre à "No Name", je compte finir Genome Era, quand, c'est une bonne question, parce que chaque chapitre me prend énormément de temps à écrire (8 pages chacun, c'est pas aisé), j'ai déjà la fin en tête, la trame générale. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner comme ça, il faudra simplement être patient.

Merci aussi à toi Ignis, mais je ne vois pas de quel univers "Alpha" tu parles... Je sais qu'il y a un espèce de truc Alpha/Bêta/Oméga mais mon histoire n'a rien à avoir avec ça, même si j'ai réutilisé les titres Alpha et Bêta. L'Alpha est le chef de meute, le Bêta est le second. En cas d'impossibilité pour l'Alpha de diriger sa meute, c'est le Bêta qui prend le relais. Les autres loups de la meute n'ont pas de nom spécifique. En tout cas, aucun rapport avec un quelconque autre univers. Comme je le disais dans le prologue, j'ai tout revu à ma sauce !

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX  
**

Le trajet fut plus court que prévu. Spiro Mounds était une réserve naturelle protégée dans l'Oklahoma. Officiellement, la Meute des Premiers Esprits y était garde-chasse, protégeant les éventuels promeneurs. Officieusement, Spiro Mounds était leur repère et leur permettait lors de la pleine lune de se défouler sans blesser personne. C'était ainsi depuis des générations et le resterait encore longtemps.

Tous les loups étaient surexcités et Wade eut bien du mal à les empêcher de faire des bêtises. Lorsque ce dernier et sa meute arrivèrent près du village, après plusieurs heures de marche dans la forêt, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ils étaient tous déshydratés et fatigués. Le village était caché sur une large plaine entourée d'arbres. De petites maisons se dressaient ça et là, comme de minuscules chaumières entourée d'une petite clôture blanche. La plupart de ces maisons possédaient un ravissant petit jardin où poussait un potager sous le soleil brûlant de l'Oklahoma. Des loups se promenaient dans le village, d'autres discutaient en groupes. Tout le monde riait, se tombait dans les bras. Wade grogna. Une autre meute venait d'arriver juste avant eux, certainement ces infâmes de la Meute du Nouveau Monde. Au final, personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Personne ne venait les accueillir. Le loup à l'intérieur de Wade gronda furieusement. C'était une marque d'irrespect flagrant. Les responsables méritaient la mort, ni plus ni moins.

Toute la meute recula d'un pas par précaution. Ils avaient tous sentis la colère venant de leur Alpha. Il ne faisait pas bon de rester dans les parages. Il n'y avait que Sheamus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'avait rien à craindre, c'était lui ! Wade fulminait. Non, c'était son loup qui fulminait. Un Alpha était un Roi, un être supérieur incontesté, une puissance de la nature. On lui devait respect et obéissance ! S'il fallait, on devait lui présenter un tapis rouge pour ne pas qu'il ait à salir ses chaussures ! Le ballet devant ses yeux continuait, et toujours personne ne faisait attention au petit groupe à l'orée de la forêt.

\- _Wade ?_ Tenta Sheamus.

L'Alpha était perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle mais ce genre de petits désagréments avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs. Il avait entendu sa meute reculer derrière lui, de peur d'être la victime de sa colère. Son loup continuait de grogner, et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'en empêcher. Un homme apparut finalement en courant, tous les loups s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. L'homme était grand, au teint hâlé. Il avait une musculature développée et ses longs cheveux noirs volaient derrière lui. Wade aperçut même un large tatouage sur l'épaule de l'homme puisque celui ne portait qu'un bermuda. L'homme ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la meute. Essoufflé, il salua les personnes présentes en se penchant en avant.

\- _Veuillez m'excuser du retard,_ commença l'homme,_ je ne voulais en aucun cas être malpoli._

\- _Mouais..._ marmonna Wade en se retournant. _Bon les danseuses ! Tout le monde sursauta à ses paroles. Vous prenez vos valises et vous allez direct dans vos maisons ! Pas de grabuge okay ?_

Wade fit de nouveau face à l'homme et croisa les bras. Ce dernier semblait absorbé par autre chose que l'Alpha. Soupirant, Wade fit tomber son regard sur Seth qui fusillait l'arrivant du regard. Les anciens commencèrent à ramasser leurs valises autour de ce tableau, que Wade jugea complètement ridicule.

\- _Ce sont mes vrais cheveux oui !_ Rugit Seth. _Si vous voulez bien arrêter de me fixer comme ça !_

\- _C'est ce que tu dis Blondie !_ Se moqua Heath en passant près de lui.

\- _Je... T'avises pas de commencer Poil de carotte !_ Hurla Seth en regardant Heath partir vers les maisons.

\- _Tu récupères toutes les expériences capillaires étranges d'Europe à ce que je vois Wade,_ se moqua l'homme, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux nouveaux.

\- _J't'en prie Roman..._ soupira Wade.

Roman Reigns était le Bêta de la Meute des Premiers Esprits, autrement dit celui de Justin. Ils se connaissaient déjà depuis près d'une dizaine d'années avec Wade, et le Bêta avait toujours eu le don particuliers de taper sur le système de l'Alpha. C'était très certainement parce que Roman passait ses journées aux côtés de Justin, mais ça, Wade ne l'aurait avoué même sous la torture. L'Alpha se frotta la barbe en regardant les yeux rieurs de Roman.

\- _Justin est là ?_ demanda sèchement Wade.

\- _Évidemment qu'il est là ! Quelle question..._ souffla Roman.

Ne prenant pas la peine de rentrer dans le petit jeu puérile de Roman, Wade se tourna vers son Bêta pour lui ordonner d'aller surveiller que toute la meute s'installait convenablement et sans rien casser pour une fois. Sheamus acquiesça et se dirigea vers les maisons destinées à la Meute des Falaises de l'Est. Wade soupira, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils supportent des noms aussi grotesques déjà ?

-_ Hey ! Les deux princesses ! Où est-ce que vous croyez aller ?_ Cria Wade sur Seth et Drew qui avaient voulu suivre Sheamus discrètement. _Vous me suivez, maintenant !_

Les deux jeunes gens rattrapèrent Wade qui suivait déjà Roman. Ils traversèrent les maisons et certaines allées. Drew ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, et ce « trop » le regardait comme s'il était une bête de foire. Il tentait aussi bien que mal de cacher son visage avec ses longs cheveux, mais leur vitesse de marche les faisait flotter au vent. Seth lança un regard mauvais à deux loups qui les dévisageaient en passant, les deux étaient chauves, mais l'un avait la peau tannée par le soleil, tandis que ses bras et ses omoplates étaient recouverts de tatouages, le deuxième était beaucoup plus imposant et ses grands yeux bleus étaient injectés de sang. Il finit par se rapprocher de Drew qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide à une maison de grande taille. C'était visiblement la maison-mère, celle qu'habitait l'Alpha de la Meute des Premiers Esprits. Les quatre hommes entrèrent et se dirigèrent à l'étage, là où Wade savait qu'était la salle du Conseil. Il avait du passer plusieurs centaines d'heures à parlementer dans cette grande salle. Une large table ronde entièrement sculptée était placée en son centre. Elle était entourée de chaises hautes disposées deux par deux aux quatre points cardinaux. Les murs étaient tapissés de cartes, tableaux, trophées en tout genre. Un véritable cabinet de curiosité. Wade se dirigea naturellement vers une des deux chaises situées à l'est. Ne sachant que faire, Drew et Seth se postèrent derrière leur Alpha. Roman s'éclipsa par une porte adjacente. À peine deux minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa apparaître un petit homme bronzé dont la moitié du visage était camouflé par une touffe de cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Une barbe naissante s'étalait sur son visage enfantin et lui conviait un drôle d'air mutin. L'homme avait à peu près la même carrure que Seth.

\- _Wade !_ Salua le petit Alpha tandis qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés de son Bêta sur les chaises à l'ouest. _Roman m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?_

\- _Je voulais te présenter mes deux petits nouveaux, histoire que tu ne les chasses pas de tes terres en pensant que ce sont des vagabonds,_ ironisa Wade.

\- _Toujours aussi drôle Wade !_ Rigola le plus jeune. _Alors comme ça tu as une nouvelle louve !_ S'étonna Justin.

-_ Louve ? Tu veux dire Drew ?_ S'étrangla Wade.

-_ Oh... désolé cousin,_ s'excusa l'Alpha. T'es pas au bout de tes peines !

\- _Alors mettons les choses au clair même si je pense qu'une bonne mise au point générale sera nécessaire pendant la cérémonie de bienvenue,_ entonna Wade, _l'androgyne, c'est Drew, il vient d'Écosse; Cruella d'Enfer, c'est Seth, il vient de Norvège. Voilà voilà pour les présentations !_

Justin les regarda tous les trois les yeux écarquillés puis un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- _C'est parfait ! Alors je crois Messieurs que l'on se retrouvera ce soir pour la cérémonie !_ Piaffa Justin. _Est-ce que vous sav..._

\- _Je vais les accompagner !_ le coupa Roman.

\- _Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine,_ insista Seth le regard mauvais.

\- _Vous allez vous perdre, je vous accompagne,_ trancha le Bêta.

Wade regarda ses deux loups sortirent suivi de Roman. Bon Dieu, ce type était vraiment louche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'intéresser à son protégé comme ça ? Personne n'osait toucher un de ses membres sans son autorisation. Question de vie ou de mort. Son regard coula vers Justin, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège et qui le regardait, une lueur douce dans le regard. Wade déglutit douloureusement. Pourquoi était-il aussi beau ? Pourquoi chaque année fallait-il qu'il soit encore plus désirable ?

\- _Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Wade,_ murmura Justin.

Était-il obligé de lui susurrer des mots ambigus avec cette voix suave ? Wade inspira à fond. Et Justin qui ne portait qu'un simple short et laissait à Wade une pleine vue sur son torse sculpté. Ça allait être dur. Oh oui, très dur.

-_ Tu m'as manqué,_ continua Justin sur sa lancée.

Sérieusement ? Les plaintes silencieuses de Wade furent interrompues par un claquement sonore de porte. Un petit homme aux cheveux noirs gominés et aux bras tatoués arriva suivit d'un homme de même taille aux cheveux presque blancs. Le premier avait une barbe et un piercing à la lèvre, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une suffisance que l'homme avait du s'inventer pour gonfler son égo. Le deuxième avait la tête légèrement baissée, et son regard azur se faisait beaucoup plus doux. Derrière eux, Sheamus attendait de rentrer dans la salle, levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de mise en scène.

\- _CM ! Quel déplaisir !_ Charria Wade.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	4. Chapitre trois

**Et me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre de Spiro Mounds ! **

Merci à No Name pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour ce que tu m'as dit sur les Omégas, ça me fait penser à Teen Wolf (oui je sais, pas une référence géniale mais ils ont le même système) !

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS **

Les quatre tribus étaient installées autour de la grande table. Sheamus avait pu s'assoir aux côtés de Wade après avoir jeté un oeil à l'installation de la meute qui pour l'instant - et Sheamus en remerciait les Grands Esprits - n'avait rien cassé ou brûlé. Les représentantes de la Meute de la Grande Plaine étaient arrivées quelques minutes après Sheamus et s'étaient installées en saluant le groupe. Leur Alpha, Tamina, était une femme aux cheveux noirs et frisés, au regard brun fier et aux muscles étonnamment développés pour une louve. Il était logique qu'elle soit la Chef de sa meute. Sa Bêta, AJ, était une jeune femme frêle aux longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre mais son sourire mutin ne laissait aucun doute sur ces capacités intellectuelles. Tout le monde avait appris - souvent à leur dépens - à se méfier des Louves. CM, actuel Alpha de la Meute du Nouveau Monde, s'était assis aux côtés de son Bêta, Dolph. Ces derniers étaient les exacts opposés: CM était aussi prétentieux, imbu de sa personne, terriblement jaloux et colérique que Dolph était calme, généreux, discret et souriant. Wade n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment Dolph avait pu tomber dans les filets de CM. Roman était arrivé le dernier, toujours essoufflé et s'était posté à côté de Justin, qui présidait la séance.

\- _Tout le monde est arrivé_, commença Justin, _je déclare la présente réunion annuelle des Chefs de meute ouverte !_

Durant une heure, chaque Chef présenta les nouvelles de sa meute, les arrivées et les départs de ses loups, les modifications effectuées à leur lieu de résidence, les expansions de territoire, les tensions avec les clans locaux. Wade n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours ennuyeux des Alphas. Il savait que Sheamus prenait tout en note à ses côtés, le grattement de son stylo sur le papier faisant foi. Il sentait ses paupières se fermer lentement, tandis que sa tête reposait sur sa main.

\- _Wade, tu dors espère de corniaud_, murmura Sheamus en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-_ Vu que tout le monde à l'air de dormir profondément, on va faire une pause,_ trancha finalement Justin.

\- _Amen !_ rigola Wade en s'étirant.

Tamina et AJ sortirent prendre l'air. Dolph sortit son téléphone sous l'oeil intéressé de CM. Justin chuchotait à l'oreille de Roman. Wade grogna intérieurement. Il tourna la tête pour éviter de regarder ce spectacle. Sheamus nettoyait ses lunettes et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua le regarde de Wade posé sur lui.

-_ Alors le binoclard, tu oses revenir ici malgré mes menaces ?_ lança CM, coupant court aux réflexions de Wade.

\- _CM, tes menaces, je m'en tape et je trouve ça fatiguant de te le répéter tous les ans,_ soupira Sheamus.

\- _Et tu comprendras que je revienne à la charge le bigleux,_ railla CM. _Notre petit duel annuel sera charmant encore une fois !_

\- _Oh CM !_ Se mit à rire Sheamus. _Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pouvais être aussi stupide !_

\- _Surveille le langage de ton Bêta Wade !_ cria CM, rouge de colère.

\- _Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui a commencé à l'insulter..._ haussa les épaules l'Alpha.

\- _Qu... Encore un manque de respect de ta part et je te zigouille sur place ! Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?_ grogna CM.

Sheamus se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait que prendre la menace au sérieux. Non pas qu'il avait peur de CM, loin de là. Mais il ne pouvait mettre Wade dans une mauvaise position. C'était se déclarer la guerre.

\- _Puisque Sheam' ne peut pas te le dire, c'est moi qui vais m'y coller. Ton duel, tu peux te le mettre où je pense. Et si tu crois que tes menaces fonctionnent avec moi, carre-les toi aussi à côté de ton duel, parce que tu viens de manquer de respect à MON Bêta, de le menacer et de l'insulter. Et crois-moi microbe, PERSONNE ne menace ma meute. Chaleen fait partie de ma meute, plus de la tienne désormais. Les cinq années sont révolues,_ débita Wade sans reprendre son souffle.

CM s'était tassé sur son siège. Wade était particulièrement impressionnant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, ce qui était rare. La loi des cinq années était une ancienne tradition que tous les loups respectaient religieusement. Lorsque deux personnes se mettaient en couple, les autres loups pouvaient demander des duels dans l'espoir de récupérer l'un des partenaires. Au delà des cinq années, la relation était considérée comme sacrée, et personne ne pouvait tenter de la briser. Chaleen partageait la vie de Sheamus depuis plus de cinq ans. CM ne pouvait plus espérer faire revenir la louve dans sa meute.

\- _Mais puisque tu sembles si désireux d'un duel, pourquoi ne pas se lancer un petit défi ?_ Annonça Wade, fixant CM dont le visage était toujours aussi rouge. _Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Cracha CM.

\- _Ton meilleur combattant contre le mien,_ lança Wade. _Si tu gagnes, tu auras le droit de demander un dernier duel pour récupérer Chaleen..._

\- _Wade, il n'a pas le droit, c'est sacré maintenant,_ chuchota Sheamus.

\- _Mais si je gagne,_ continua Wade, _alors j'aurais le droit de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Blondie..._

-_ NON !_ Hurla CM en se levant de son siège. _MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! VA TE..._

\- _CM,_ tenta de le calmer Dolph en posant sa paume sur le bras de son Alpha, _un défi est un défi. Nos cinq ans ne sont pas révolus, il a le droit. Calme-toi s'il te plaît._

CM lança un regard noir à Wade qui souriait de toutes ses dents. S'il y avait bien une chose que la Meute des Falaises de l'Est faisait correctement, c'était emmerder la Meute du Nouveau Monde. Wade savait parfaitement où frapper pour enrager CM. Là où ce dernier savait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle : sa relation avec Dolph. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il lavait l'honneur de son Bêta et pourrissait la vie de CM et accessoirement passait une soirée sympa avec Dolph, en tout bien tout honneur.

-_ Tant qu'on est aux révélations,_ avoua Sheamus, _tu vas être Tonton CM._

L'Alpha hurla et partit en claquant la porte sous le regard médusé des autres Chefs de clan. Cette année commençait fort !

**oOoOo**

La meute de Wade avait pris possession de ses quartiers. Heath, Antonio, Ezekiel, Drew et Seth étaient réunis dans une seule grande maison, tandis que Wade et Sheamus bénéficiaient d'une maison à part grâce à leur statut. Tout le monde avait terminé de s'installer et patientait dans le grand salon. Chacun sentait en lui son loup devenir hystérique à l'idée de retrouver les autres meutes. C'était une sensation unique, presque euphorique. Mais les hommes attendaient leurs chefs et ne pouvaient se permettre de vaquer à leurs diverses occupations avant que Wade et Sheamus n'aient fait leur rapport.

-_ Quand est-ce que tombe la prochaine Pleine Lune ?_ dit Heath, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- _Dans trois jours je crois,_ répondit distraitement Ezekiel.

\- _J'ai hâte d'aller chasser !_ s'extasia Heath.

\- _Heath... comment ça se passe ici la chasse ?_ Demanda timidement Seth.

\- _C'est pas vraiment compliqué, lors de la transformation, tu fais en sorte de rester avec ta meute,_ résuma Heath. _La plupart du temps, les Alphas se font la guerre, histoire de prouver qui est le meilleur à la chasse, mais pour nous, vaut mieux faire profil bas._

-_ Mais... on ne peut pas aller se promener comme on le fait d'habitude ?_ S'étonna Drew.

\- _Trop de loups et d'ego dans un espace restreint..._ lâcha Heath. _Faites gaffe à vos miches !_

\- _Lors de ma première transformation en groupe,_ raconta Antonio, _un abruti de la Meute des premiers esprits a failli m'attaquer parce qu'on traquait le même animal. Si Wade n'était pas venu, j'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau... Tiens, en parlant du loup !_

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Wade et Sheamus, les deux hommes avaient l'air ravis. Sheamus s'étala sur un des fauteuils et déposa sur la table basse ses nombreuses notes. Tout le monde les regardait impatient, désireux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors de la réunion.

-_ Les mecs, les mecs, les mecs..._ chantonna Wade, le sourire aux lèvres, _si vous aviez vu ça !_

-_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ S'impatienta Heath.

\- _Je vous l'annonce, c'est officiel mes chéris, on a réussi à faire péter un câble à CM !_ Aboya Wade, victorieux.

\- _Mais raconte !_ S'énerva Ezekiel.

\- _CM a commencé à faire son petit speech annuel sur son duel avec Sheam', rien de bien nouveau, Sheam' l'a remis à sa place, moi aussi. Il était tout rouge de fureur,_ débita Wade, _et là Sheamus lui a donné le coup de grâce en lui annonçant qu'il allait être tonton ! BAM ! Il est parti en hurlant ! C'était magique ! Je crois qu'il arrivera jamais à se faire à l'idée que t'es marié à sa soeur..._

\- _Pourquoi on rate toujours les bons moments ?_ Gémit Antonio.

Tout le monde rigola lorsque Sheamus imita la colère de CM et les menaces de Wade. Ce dernier mima la réaction des autres Alphas, notamment l'air choqué de Justin et celui pincé de Tamina. Soudain, Wade s'arrêta en plein milieu de son imitation, semblant se rappeler quelque chose d'important.

\- _Ahem, Drew ?_ Hasarda Wade. _Au fait, t'as un duel de prévu._

\- _QUOI ?!_

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Voici le quatrième chapitre ! **

No Name : Ravie que mon petit CM te fasse réagir ! Tu vas encore devoir le supporter pas mal de chapitres ! XD Une partie des loups seront représentés, pas tout bien évidemment. Tu as déjà ton préféré ?

Ignis : Merci pour ta review ! Comme toujours c'est adorable de ta part !

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE **

Mike marchait d'un pas rapide dans les différentes rues du village. Il tentait de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de sa «maison». Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser les autres partir sans lui. Qu'il était con ! Il n'y avait que lui pour se faire avoir comme ça ! Rester dans une maison avec pour seule compagnie Cody et Ted, non mais vraiment ?! Évidemment que les deux allaient se sauter dessus dès qu'ils se penseraient seuls ! Et il fallait que ça se fasse dans le salon ! Son ouïe ne supportait plus leurs gémissements.

Il arriva quelques minutes après à l'orée de la forêt. Il suivit l'origine des craquements sourds qu'il entendait et rejoignit sa meute, qui avait commencée la corvée de bois pour le grand feu du soir. Il se posta aux côtés de Dolph, Mason et Dean qui semblaient absorbés par le spectacle devant eux. Son Alpha frappait à grands coups de hache un pauvre chêne qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Personne n'avait l'intention de l'arrêter et Mike se demandait bien pourquoi.

-_ Euh... pourquoi il est en colère encore ?_ Demanda Mike.

\- _Disons qu'un certain rouquin lui a annoncé que d'une, il ne pourrait pas récupérer sa soeur et que de deux, il allait être tonton..._ répondit Mason, placide.

\- _Ah, ça explique les coups de hache..._ résuma Mike.

\- _Dès qu'il aura lâché cette arme je l'emmène à la «maison»,_ dit Dolph.

\- _À ce propos,_ hésita Mike,_ je sais que vos valises sont encore dans la grande bâtisse, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas y faire un tour..._

\- _Me dis pas que..._ s'interloqua Dolph

\- _Oh que si..._ acquiesça Mike.

\- _Cody et Ted ?_ Demanda Dean, un peu à l'écart.

-_ Dans le salon_, finit-il par avouer.

Les trois loups à ses côtés grognèrent en imaginant le salon dévasté encore une fois. Dolph se pinça le nez en promettant d'engueuler les deux coupables dès qu'il retournerait là-bas. En attendant, ils étaient coincés là, à regarder CM s'acharner sur le tronc d'arbre. Au bout de dix minutes, l'Alpha s'arrêta, las. Mason se dirigea vers lui pour lui prendre la hache des mains, avant qu'il ne décide de recommencer. Le petit homme s'avança jusqu'à Dolph qui le réceptionna dans ses bras, surpris. Mike détourna les yeux sous le rire moqueur de Mason alors que ses deux chefs s'embrassaient. C'était comme regarder ses parents être intimes, profondément gênant. Les deux finirent par partir, laissant la corvée de bois aux trois loups.

\- _Bien ! Combien tu paries que je peux faire tomber cet arbre d'un seul coup de pied ?_ Lui demanda brusquement Mason, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- _À ta place je parierai un bon massage Miz !_ S'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent pour voir une tignasse rousse suivie de quatre autres têtes. Mason éclata de rire et prit l'homme dans ses bras. Mike sourit à son tour et s'avança pour serrer la main de toute la meute.

\- _Meeerde Heath !_ S'écria Mason en portant le rouquin à bout de bras. _T'as encore rétrécit depuis la dernière fois ?!_

\- _Ou alors, c'est toi qui a forcit mon vieux !_ Répliqua Heath.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Tout le monde se salua et commença à rattraper le temps perdu. Les loups avaient rarement l'occasion de rester en contact durant l'année, la réunion annuelle leur permettait de partager de nouveaux moments. Les hommes se mirent enfin au travail en regardant Ezekiel et Mason déraciner des arbres d'un coup de pied. Les autres taillaient l'arbre tombé à terre et le sectionnaient en tronçon avant de les rapporter sur la Grande Place pour la Réunification. C'était une routine bien huilée que tout le monde acceptait sans rechigner. Les hommes aidaient à la préparation de la fête pendant que les louves cuisinaient pour tous ces ventres sur pattes.

**oOoOo**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais le village était éclairé par l'immense feu qui trônait sur la Grande Place. Le silence avait été terrassé par les cris de joie, les rires et le rythme des tambours. Les quatre meutes étaient réunies en cette chaude soirée pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Tous les loups étaient installés sur des tables de fortune tout autour de la place. Les plats étaient disposées sur toutes les tables, débordant de mets et de victuailles préparés avec amour par le clan de la Grande Plaine. Les louves avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands, et avaient fait honneur aux différentes recettes de chaque meute. Elles avaient préparé une quantité astronomique de nourriture qui allait disparaître dans les estomacs affamés des loups.

La soirée avait commencé par un discours de l'Alpha hôte, Justin. Il avait ensuite laissé la place à chaque chef de clan qui avait prononcé quelques mots. Tamina en avait profité pour annoncer le retour d'Alicia d'ici une semaine. Wade avait présenté à tous ses deux louveteaux, Seth et Drew. Mike se rappela des deux hommes qu'il avait vu durant l'après-midi à l'arrivée d'Heath. CM, étonnamment calme, avait annoncé l'agrandissement de sa famille, avec la grossesse de sa soeur Chaleen. Des cris et des exclamations se firent entendre, la plupart pour féliciter un Sheamus rougissant. À la suite de ces annonces, les loups de la meute des Premiers Esprits avaient entamé une danse traditionnelle. Mike avait reconnu Bo Dallas et son frère Husky Harris sous leur maquillage, ainsi que Randy et Ryback qui réalisaient des acrobaties spectaculaires. Roman et Rock frappaient sur de larges tambours en un rythme effréné. À la fin du spectacle, les plats furent apportés et tous se jetèrent dessus avec appétit.

\- _Bah Mason ?_ Secoua son ami Mike. _Tu manges rien ?_

Mike fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de réaction de son ami. Mason avait la sale habitude de manger le tiers de l'assiette de Mike en plus de la sienne mais il ne semblait même pas avoir avalé une bouchée de nourriture. Mike donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Mason. Ce dernier grogna avant de se tourner vers Mike.

\- _J'ai... pas très faim..._ bafouilla Mason.

-_ Toi ? Pas faim ? Laisse-moi rire !_ Se moqua Mike. _Qui est-ce que tu matais comme ça ?_

\- _Personne !_ Répondit trop rapidement Mason.

-_ Oh non Mase ! Pas de ça avec moi !_ Rigola Mike.

Mason rougit sur le regard stupéfait de Mike. Il baissa la tête et se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture. Mike observa le jeu de son ami quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il allait craquer sous peu. Il lui suffisait d'attendre encore quelques...

\- _Bon ! Ok ! Ok ! C'est Drew !_ Avoua Mason.

\- _Nooooon !_ Cria Mike, attirant les regards sur lui. _Sérieux ?_ Continua-t-il en chuchotant.

-_ Non mais t'as vu ce mec ? Il m'a... il m'a... hypnotisé !_ Débita Mason avec passion. _Cet après-midi, j'ai eu du mal à rester concentrer alors qu'il était là, torse nu juste à côté de moi !_

-_ On parle bien de Drew, le type qui ressemble à une gonzesse et qui est aussi sympa qu'une porte de prison ?_ Demanda Mike, stupéfait.

\- _Tu le connais même pas !_ S'insurgea Mason. _Je suis certain qu'il est super sympa ! Moi, je lui donnerai une chance !_

\- _C'est normal, toi t'as envie de te le faire !_ Rétorqua Mike.

-_ Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de parler de cet après-midi,_ marmonna Mason qui était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. _Si ça se trouve, il parle de moi..._

-_ Non. Même pas..._ Infirma le jeune homme. _Antonio raconte à Seth et Drew le fonctionnement des duels. Ezekiel explique à Sheamus qu'il reprendrait bien du Pain de Feuille et Wade engueule Heath pour avoir pris le dernier pudding... passionnant._

Mike rit devant l'air ahuri de Mason. Comment pouvait-il savoir de quoi la meute des Falaise de l'Est parlait à l'autre bout de la place ? Il était un _Adog_, même si Mason se faisait plaisir à oublier ce détail à tout bout de champ. Il avait la capacité d'entendre parfaitement chaque conversation de toutes les personnes présentes sur cette place, peu importe le bruit, peu importe le vent, peu importe leur placement. Il pouvait entendre le changement de rythme cardiaque d'un cerf à vingt kilomètres, le vrombissement des ailes d'un moustique perdu en plein coeur d'un marécage. Alors écouter la conversation de deux types à dix mètres de distance était une balade de santé.

Il y avait une hiérarchie dans toutes ces... améliorations. Les _Uwagi_ étaient les plus respectés mais aussi les plus rares. Ceux qui naissaient _Uwagi_ avaient la capacité de voir le futur dans leurs rêves. Parmi les rares qui avaient reçu ce don, la plupart le considérait comme une malédiction. Voir le futur et pouvoir le changer étaient deux choses incompatibles, certains l'avaient appris à leurs dépens. Plus bas dans la hiérarchie se trouvaient les _Gatsa_ et les _Ulani_. Les _Gatsa_ avaient la possibilité de courir plus vite que le vent, ils étaient naturellement des excellents chasseurs, capturant leurs proies avec une facilité déconcertante. Les _Ulani_ étaient dotés d'une force incomparable. La plupart des loups ayant une musculature sur-développée étaient des _Ulani_. Ces derniers pouvaient briser des roches d'un coup de poing, et se battre contre les plus féroces adversaires. En bas de l'échelle sociale se trouvaient les _Gawas_, les _Agow_ et les _Adog_. Les premiers avaient un odorat inégalable et il se disait que les plus doués pouvaient même sentir les émotions des autres. Les seconds avaient la capacité de discerner un moineau d'un geai à plus de vingt kilomètres de distance, ils étaient aussi les meilleurs chasseurs nocturnes puisqu'ils pouvaient aisément se déplacer dans le noir le plus total. Les derniers étaient semblables à Mike et possédaient l'ouïe la plus fine. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs chasseurs, ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs leaders et la plupart du temps, tout le monde les considéraient comme les moins chanceux parmi les loups améliorés, particulièrement les _Ulani_ mais les _Adog_ pouvaient se vanter d'être les meilleurs stratèges et les plus aptes à se prévenir d'une attaque, fulgurante ou planifiée.

Tous les loups n'avaient pas reçu ces dons. Généralement, il n'y avait que deux ou trois loups par meute qui étaient touchés. Les légendes disaient que c'était les anciens Esprits qui revenaient sur Terre et logeaient dans le corps de certains loups. Le loup mettait ainsi son corps à disposition, tandis que l'Esprit apportait un cadeau en compensation. Une autre légende racontait que le loup et l'Esprit pouvaient entrer en communication si leurs deux âmes parvenaient à être en parfaite osmose. Cela n'était jamais arrivé de mémoire de loups mais l'on continuait à raconter ces légendes pour transmettre l'espoir aux plus jeunes.

Vers la fin du repas, Mike s'éclipsa discrètement. Mason ne remarqua même pas son départ tant il était absorbé dans sa contemplation de Drew. Son voisin de gauche, Ted, semblait particulièrement occupé dans la gorge de Cody. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, le brouhaha de la soirée se fit moindre, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un bourdonnement. Eclairé par la Lune, Mike finit par s'arrêter au bord de la rivière au Sud du village. Il inspira profondément l'air frais et regarda quelques minutes la lune se refléter dans l'eau sombre qui clapotait devant ses pieds. Il y eu un craquement puis deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Mike sourit dans la nuit.

\- _J't'ai surpris ?_ Demanda l'homme dans son dos.

\- _Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un pachyderme,_ se moqua Mike.

\- _La prochaine fois, tu ne m'entendras pas_, marmonna l'homme tandis que ses lèvres avaient décidé de caresser le coup sensible de Mike.

Les deux bras le forcèrent à se retourner et deux lèvres avides plongèrent sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut ardent, passionné. Les deux hommes tentaient de rattraper cette année écoulée loin de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'allonger dans l'herbe, se débarrassant de leurs vêtements superflus, pour s'aimer avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leur absence.

* * *

**_À suivre..._ **


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté hier, j'étais occupée toute la journée ! **

No Name: Merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rigolé ! Toujours aussi ravie de voir que Punk t'intrigue, ce n'est pas fini ! Oui je sais que "Ted et Cody" est le cliché que l'on voit partout, mais que veux-tu ? Je suis faible devant eux ! Et puis Ted sans Cody ou Cody sans Ted, c'est pas pareil ! Oui Madame, Ryback fait des pirouettes ! C'est choquant, mais c'était qu'une fois promis ! Hahaha, je sais que Mason et Drew ne fait pas l'unanimité, mais dans ma tête, ça colle complètement (J'espère que tu les apprécieras quand même !)

**En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ **

Les rayons de Lune caressaient doucement l'herbe sombre de la grande plaine. A son zénith, l'Astre blanc était plein. C'était comme cela depuis des générations. La Lune dansait haut dans la voûte céleste et les hypnotisait tous, inlassablement. Toutes les meutes étaient réunies. Débarrassés de leurs couches superflues, ils attendaient dans un silence religieux que la Lune les appelle. La Nuit continuait sa course, insouciante et au milieu de son règne absolu, la Lune se mit à chanter. C'était le signal, l'appel qu'ils attendaient. La Lune chantait pour ses enfants réunis, elle les voulait en son sein. Elle les appelait du plus profond de leurs âmes, chacun pouvait le sentir. C'était une mélodie millénaire, un instinct qui sommeillait depuis le temps des Premiers Hommes. C'était magnifique.

La Transformation débuta. Les hommes tombèrent dans l'herbe humide, sous le poids de la tradition. Les loups s'étaient réveillés et grattaient, coincés dans l'esprit de ces hommes. Les loups hurlaient à la Lune qu'ils arrivaient, qu'il fallait qu'elle patiente encore un peu. Ils auraient bientôt rejoint leur mère. Des bruits d'os cassés crevèrent le ciel étoilé, martyrisant le silence. Les Alphas supportaient la douleur, la tension, la brûlure. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'hurler. Les Alphas n'avaient pas le droit d'être faibles, encore moins devant les autres meutes. Mais Dieu qu'ils auraient aimé pouvoir le faire. Des larmes pernicieuses se glissèrent aux coins des yeux de Wade, qui gardait son front enfoncé dans l'herbe. La douleur vrillait ses sens et une brûlure dans ses poumons l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'ils subiraient cette transformation, ils leur étaient impossible de s'habituer à la géhenne. Les autres loups autour de lui gémissaient, sentant leur corps se briser et se tordre. C'était le prix à payer pour être ce qu'ils étaient.

Les corps crispés et tordus, défigurés, se couvrirent de poils. Leur membre s'allongèrent et craquèrent sous l'effort. Leurs ongles muèrent en griffes acérées. Leur visage s'étira en un long museau, leur yeux s'affinèrent et devinrent deux billes luisantes. Enfin, leurs oreilles poussèrent, se dressant au dessus de leur tête, et une longue queue crût, s'agitant d'excitation. Lorsque la douleur s'évapora, ils n'étaient plus hommes. La bête qui sommeillait en eux avait pris place. La bête grognait, hurlait. Les yeux rougeoyants, la bête réclamait une chasse. Elle traquerait sans relâche sa proie, jusqu'à ce que la Lune la rappelle.

La Bête voulait du sang.

**oOoOo**

L'Alpha de la meute des Falaises de l'Est se mit en marche. D'un même mouvement, tous ses loups le suivirent et filèrent rapidement dans la forêt. Il fallait rester grouper, ne pas s'éloigner de la meute. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se promener, ils étaient pour une seule chose... la chasse. L'immense loup noir fusait entre les arbres. À ses côtés, Drew maintenait sa cadence grâce à son statut de _Gatsa_, il faisait cependant attention de ne pas semer sa meute, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à Londres. Bien qu'à l'aise dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait que Seth qui pouvait tous parfaitement les guider. C'était un système bien rodé qu'ils avaient mis en place. Wade courait devant, flairant leur prochaine victime, Drew partait traquer les potentielles cibles un peu partout dans la forêt tandis que Seth restait aux côtés de Sheamus pour les guider dans le noir. Les autres loups se plaçaient derrière eux, restant assez près de leur Alpha. À Londres, ils n'auraient eu aucun problème à se laisser distancer, mais ici, la meute formait un tout compact. Le comportement des autres meutes était trop imprévisible pour se permettre d'être isolé en toute sécurité. Leurs pattes s'enfonçaient durement dans la terre meuble, laissant des trainées sur leur passage. Le vent sifflait dans leurs oreilles, glissant sur leur pelage.

Un hurlement se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils étaient sur une bonne piste. Wade accéléra l'allure, poussant sur ses puissantes pattes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste plaine. Leur victime était là, broutant sagement de l'herbe, inconsciente de sa mort prochaine. Le troupeau de bisons ne les verrait pas arriver. Un craquement sourd ralentit Wade dans sa course, la bête se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit surgir de la forêt une masse noire gigantesque. La meute des Premiers Esprits ne formait qu'un seul être aussi noir que les ténèbres. Avantagés par leur connaissance du terrain, c'était Bo Dallas qui se tenait près de Roman, les guidant irrémédiablement vers leurs proies. Les babines de Wade se retroussèrent et un grognement rauque s'en échappa. Ce fut bien assez pour la horde de bisons qui, relevant la tête, fuirent devant les meutes arrivant pour eux. Un jappement de Seth indiqua à Sheamus que la meute du Nouveau Monde venait de sortir de la forêt, guidée par le flaire de Dean et l'ouïe du Miz.

Voyant que la meute des Premiers Esprits allaient leur couper le passage, Wade aboya sur Drew pour qu'il les dépasse et garde leur avantage. C'était une tentative risquée, qui mettait Drew en danger, mais l'Alpha savait que son loup pouvait parvenir à rattraper la horde de bisons et à les détourner de leur fuite. Une fois leur direction faussée, Drew les ramènerait à eux. Le jeune loup accéléra aisément l'allure, distançant sans effort sa meute. Il dépassa de justesse la meute des Premiers Esprits qui coupèrent la route de la meute des Falaises de l'Est. Il était maintenant seul, poursuivit par une meute déchainée. Concentré, Drew accéléra encore et disparut de l'autre côté de la plaine, dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Wade et sa meute étaient coincés juste derrière celle de Justin. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de passer tant qu'ils étaient dans la plaine. La forêt s'étendait devant eux et Wade sut qu'elle était leur salut. Les arbres étaient immenses et tellement denses que les rayons de Lune ne parvenaient pas à se frayer un passage dans les feuillages. C'était absolument parfait. Seth les guiderait dans le noir total.

Drew n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres des bisons, il avait du ralentir son allure à cause des trop nombreux troncs sur son passage. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres, quand il aperçut une ouverture. Le loup s'y engouffra sans hésiter, pour pouvoir accélérer et prendre le troupeau à revers. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à dévier leur trajectoire. La crevasse lui permit d'augmenter son allure et le loup fila avant de revenir parmi les arbres. Personne devant. La bête pila net, enfonçant ses griffes dans la terre et se retourna. Les bisons arrivaient, effrayés. Drew banda les muscles, sortit les crocs et se prépara au choc.

Son hurlement se fit entendre sur plusieurs kilomètres.

**oOoOo**

Mike tomba sous la puissance du cri qui lui parvint aux oreilles. Le loup ne s'attendait pas à un tel choc et son amélioration l'avait désavantagé encore une fois. CM freina, le temps qu'il puisse se relever. Ils perdaient tous un temps précieux par sa faute, davantage alors qu'ils étaient loin derrière la meute de Wade. Ils avaient tous vu disparaître dans la forêt deux tâches aussi rouges que le sang. La meute de CM s'inquiétait aussi de la meute de la Grande Plaine. Ils n'avaient pas vu les louves depuis le départ, et il n'était pas prudent de ne pas les avoir à l'oeil. Elles pouvaient se cacher n'importe où, peut-être avaient-elles déjà rattrapé les autres meutes en coupant par un autre chemin. CM accéléra l'allure pour tenter de rattraper Wade et Justin. Il ne comptait pas perdre cette chasse. Dean flairait le troupeau de bisons, les guidant vers la forêt aveugle. Mike entendait clairement les grognements des meutes et les cris affolés du troupeau. C'était bientôt la fin.

Seth se déplaçait facilement parmi les arbres, courant comme s'il avait été en plein jour, derrière lui, les autres loups suivaient ses pas, gardant ainsi un rythme soutenu sans se perdre ou trébucher sur une racine. Ils avaient pu dépasser la meute de Justin qui devait avancer sans guide. Le troupeau était maintenant pris en tenaille. Wade laissa échapper un grognement qui tenait davantage de la jubilation. Les bisons étaient en vue, droit devant eux. Encore quelques secondes et ils auraient gagné cette stupide compétition.

Convaincus d'être les premiers à attraper ces victimes de choix, il n'y eut que Seth qui aperçut une minuscule masse sombre fuser de leur droite. La bête leur coupa la route sans aucun mal et fut suivi par d'autres, qui la talonnait de très près. Wade n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les louves sautaient déjà au cou des bisons, mettant à terre les bêtes avec une violence sans nom. La meute londonienne freina brutalement, et ne put qu'assister impuissante à leur défaite. Wade grogna et s'approcha de la meute féminine. Tamina se retourna, les oreilles baissées, et montra les crocs. À l'arrière de la meute, Ezekiel vit arriver la meute du Nouveau Monde, menée par un loup noir et son jumeau blanc. Les loups s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Drew avait réussi à contourner les louves pour rejoindre sa meute discrètement. Le jeune loup se glissa parmi ses pairs sans se faire remarquer. La meute des Premiers Esprits arriva au même moment, un Justin visiblement furieux en tête. Dans la confusion générale, Ryback avança, espérant avoir sa part de chair fraîche. Le loup ne réfléchissait plus, guidé par ses seuls instincts. Ces derniers ne lui permirent pas de voir que Drew se trouvait sur son chemin et l'avait vu se dirigeant vers lui, les babines retroussées. Le jeune loup couina d'inquiétude.

Le coup de griffe fut si soudain que le silence reprit ses droits parmi les meutes. En entendant Drew, Wade avait sauté devant lui et avait griffé Ryback au visage. Personne ne s'approchait de ses loups. Personne ne menaçait ses protégés. Ryback n'avait pas bougé sous la surprise, mais fut obligé de se tasser devant la fureur de Wade. Justin vint le rejoindre, défendant à son tour son loup. Les deux Alphas étaient près à attaquer, des grondements sourds sortant de leur gueule.

Préférant désamorcer la situation, Sheamus guida les loups sur un chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt. Une fois qu'ils furent tous en sécurité, Wade recula d'un pas et les suivit. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils chassent ailleurs.

La réserve était vaste, et ils avaient toute la nuit pour ça.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre six

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! **

No Name: Même si je trouve aussi que les loups-garous version monstres sont plutôt classes, ici j'ai choisi la première version, ce sont des "simples" loups. Et non, une transformation n'est jamais simple ! Je voulais que ce soit réaliste, même si on est dans du fantastique ! Haha tu penses que CM va faire chier Wade ? Je penses que tu verras en lisant la suite ! ;) Tu l'as dit ! Ted et Cody sont faits pour être ensembles ! *coeur* *coeur* Les opposés s'attirent avec Mason et Drew, c'est ce que j'aime imaginer entre eux !

Ignis : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que toutes les améliorations sont complexes à retenir, et surtout qui possède quoi ! Si jamais tu as un doute, j'ai tout mis dans le prologue !

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX  
**

Wade ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors que des rayons de soleil avaient décidé de se loger sur son visage. L'homme s'étira et fit craquer ses articulations douloureuses. La veille, il avait réussi par miracle à regagner son lit avant de s'écrouler et de dormir pendant des heures. La nuit avait été particulièrement longue et la chasse plutôt réussie. La meute avait dû abandonner le troupeau de bison mais s'était rabattue sur des cerfs plus loin dans la forêt. Tous les loups avaient eu leur ration de chair et de sang. En soupirant, Wade se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir vers la chambre de son second. Celle-ci était vide et les volets étaient ouverts. Le lit était tiré à quatre épingles. Wade descendit avant de se diriger vers la seconde maison.

Lorsqu'il entra, la pièce était parfumée d'une délicieuse odeur de bacon et de pancakes. Une voix grave sifflotait dans la cuisine, tandis que les assiettes semblaient s'entrechoquer sur la table. Wade s'avança sous le grondement furieux de son estomac. Antonio et Ezekiel étaient déjà assis devant leur repas. Ils saluèrent vivement leur Alpha avant de retourner se goinfrer. Heath et Drew commençaient à peine à se servir, les yeux encore légèrement fermés. Wade s'installait à peine en bout de table qu'une assiette garnie lui tomba sous le nez. Sheamus lui souriait, habillé d'un tablier d'une couleur douteuse et au motif encore plus suspect. D'ordinaire, Chaleen nourrissait la meute à leur réveil avec cette même énergie. En son absence, son mari avait décidé de faire de même pour ne pas déroger aux traditions. Une fois tous servis et la nourriture posée en abondance sur la table, Sheamus s'assit et commença à manger. Le repas fut calme jusqu'à qu'un bruit sourd ne vienne perturber leur petit-déjeuner. Ce fut Seth qui débarqua dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard, des lunettes noires posées sur le nez.

\- _Salut tout le monde,_ entama-t-il alors qu'il tâtonnait pour trouver sa place.

\- _Dur ce matin ?_ Lui demanda Wade.

\- _J'ai la tête d'un drogué en manque tellement mes yeux sont rouges,_ répondit Seth, _je hais les pleines Lunes..._

\- _Pense à tous ces autres gars qui doivent souffrir le martyre à cause du bruit ou de l'odeur de ce délicieux bacon !_ Plaisanta Sheamus en lui tendant une assiette encore fumante.

\- _Je les plains tout autant qu'ils devraient me plaindre ! Au moins à Londres, y a pas de soleil pour me pourrir encore plus la vue !_ Gromela Seth.

-_ Allez Grincheux, mange et prends-toi une aspirine..._ Coupa Wade._ Aujourd'hui... repos !_

**oOoOo**

Après une matinée à lézarder, toute la meute se décida pour une baignade dans la rivière. Tandis que chacun se préparait dans sa chambre, Wade s'éclipsa discrètement et sortit dans les rues du village, désertes en ce début d'après-midi. La plupart des loups devaient encore être en train de faire une sieste ou étaient probablement déjà au bord de l'eau pour se rafraichir par cette journée particulièrement ensoleillée. Wade traversa le village. Finalement, il arriva au grand manoir qui abritait la meute des Premiers Esprits. Les fenêtres et les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, tentant de créer quelques courants d'air. Les rideaux blancs voletaient doucement, dans une atmosphère presque irréelle. L'Alpha souffla bruyamment avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Personne ne vint l'accueillir à son plus grand étonnement. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, alors l'escalier principal était sur sa gauche et l'emmènerait aux chambres. Wade s'avança et commença son ascension en prenant soin de se présenter. Aucune meute n'aimait qu'un étranger vienne sur sa propriété sans y avoir été invité, alors aller à l'étage sans prévenir de sa présence était un suicide pur et simple.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la demeure, et Wade se demanda quelques instants si la meute n'était pas partie elle aussi en grimpant les dernières marches. Il se trouva idiot en arrivant à l'étage et patienta quelques secondes en réitérant sa présence. Un objet tombant dans une pièce adjacente attira son attention. Wade entra précautionneusement et se figea en voyant Ryback. Son visage était encore défiguré par les larges cicatrices que lui avait infligées l'Alpha pendant la nuit de la Pleine Lune. L'homme était à terre, tentant de ramasser les produits qu'il avait renversé. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu Wade. Ce dernier eu la présence d'esprit de toquer doucement à la porte pour signifier une nouvelle sa présence. Instinctivement, Ryback se releva et se positionna de manière défensive. Wade leva les mains en signe de paix alors que son ami se détendit en le voyant.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel,_ grogna Ryback, _j'ai failli te sauter à la gorge !_

-_ Je voulais savoir comment tu allais,_ répondit simplement Wade.

\- _Comme tu le vois, je me préparais pour le concours de Miss Univers,_ ironisa Ryback.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et soupira douloureusement. L'Alpha s'approcha et s'assit à son tour. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé son ami. Une partie de lui hurlait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir, celui de protéger ses loups. Mais une autre partie, celle plus humaine, ne se pardonnait pas son geste si violent. Il fallait qu'il répare ce qu'il avait causé.

\- _Tiens, prends ça,_ dit Wade en lui tendant un pot de crème violacée.

\- _C'est quoi ? Un masque anti-âge ?_ Plaisanta Ryback.

\- _Un truc gluant qui sent la mort_, avoua Wade.

\- _Et je suis censé en faire quoi ?_ Demanda le chauve.

\- _Tu t'en tartines la gueule espèce de débile, je m'en voudrais trop que tu gardes des cicatrices, déjà que t'es pas bien beau !_ Répliqua l'Alpha.

-. Ah, ah, ah Se moqua Ryback _Merci Wade ..._

\- _Me remercie pas, tu remercieras Chaleen de sa crème miracle,_ dit Wade en se levant pour partir.

L'Alpha se dirigea vers la porte mais la main puissante de Ryback le retint soudainement.

\- _Je voulais te dire... je t'en veux pas tu sais,_ bredouilla Ryback. _T'as fait ce que tu devais faire, rien de plus._

\- _Merci Ryback, t'es un mec cool quand tu veux,_ plaisanta Wade préférant soulager la tension.

\- _Sérieusement mec, t'en veux pas pour ça !_ Renchérit Ryback. _Et je voulais te dire... cette nuit là, j'ai été aveuglé par la chair, je voulais pas attaquer Drew... j'avais même pas vu qu'il était sur mon chemin,_ continua-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

\- _On est quittes alors..._ trancha Wade en serrant l'épaule de son ami.

**oOoOo**

Un poids lourd atterrissant sur sa serviette fit sursauter Mike qui dormait paisiblement au soleil. Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard furieux de Dean qui semblait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose.

\- _Oui ?_ Tenta Mike alors que le silence se prolongeait.

\- _T'étais où ?_ Demanda Dean suspicieux.

\- _Euh j'étais nulle part... enfin... ici,_ bredouilla Mike, visiblement perdu.

\- _Me la joue pas à l'envers Miz !_ Répliqua Dean.

Le concerné se tourna vers les autres de sa meute, persuadé que tout cet interrogatoire n'était qu'un vaste canular mais Mason, Ted et Cody s'amusaient dans l'eau, bien loin de tout soupçon, tandis que Dolph somnolait dans les bras d'un CM concentré sur l'arrivée de Wade et Ryback un peu plus loin. Mike se tourna une nouvelle fois et sursauta en apercevant le visage de Dean près du sien. L'homme esquissa un sourire qui fit frissonner Mike avant de se reculer quelque peu.

\- _C'est quoi ton putain de problème aujourd'hui Dean ?_ Demanda le plus calmement possible Mike.

\- _T'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé,_ commença le blond.

\- _J'étais ici en train de me baigner, pas besoin de me faire une scène ! T'es vraiment pas bien..._ le coupa Mike.

\- _C'est ce que je me suis dit alors je suis venu ici, tout le monde était là... sauf toi,_ continua Dean alors qu'un rictus effrayant ornait son visage. _Alors je suis allé faire le tour du village et de la maison, mais pas une seule trace de toi... Je décide d'abandonner et je reviens ici, et te voilà, avec la gueule enfarinée, sagement allongé sur ta serviette !_

\- _Ahum... et ?_ Demanda Mike, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- _Et y a visiblement un petit détail qui a du t'échapper mon pote, mais ça ne m'a pas échapper à moi et ce détail c'est que tu pues la baise Mike,_ cingla Dean alors que le sang quittait le visage de son ami.

\- _Qu... quoi ?_ Réussit à articuler le brun.

\- _C'est assez étonnant puisque tu es censé être célibataire... alors qui est l'heureuse élue ?_ Poussa davantage Dean, insatiable.

\- _Per... Personne !_ Se défendit Mike.

\- _Oh..._ Fit Dean, visiblement déçu. _Je vais donc devoir le découvrir par moi-même et crois-moi, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne retrouve cette odeur qui te colle à la peau,_ ajouta-t-il en respirant bruyamment l'odeur d'un Mike horrifié.

Ce dernier était figé alors que le blond semblait fier de son coup de maître. Dean s'allongea dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, comme si sa menace n'avait jamais existé. Mike avait complètement oublié que Dean était un Gawas, il avait été imprudent en s'éclipsant rejoindre son amant et il allait payer cette soudaine prise de confiance. L'estomac de Mike se tordit sous l'inquiétude. Il ne fallait pas que Dean parvienne à sentir l'odeur de son compagnon. Si CM l'apprenait, et il était sûr que Dean se ferait une joie de tout raconter à CM uniquement dans le but de l'emmerder, il pourrait dire adieu à sa vie.

En d'autres termes, il était dans la merde.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre sept

**Bien le bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !  
**

No Name : Ahaha ça fait beaucoup de questions, et malheureusement pas beaucoup de réponses ! Je crois que tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu :/

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPT  
**

-_ Drew ?_ Appela Wade en toquant à la porte de la chambre. _C'est le grand jour, magne-toi !_

Tous les loups étaient déjà réunis dans le salon prêts à partir. Après plusieurs jours de repos au soleil, la fin de la semaine annonçait le jour des Grands Duels. Cette cérémonie officielle permettait aux loups de régler leur compte lors d'un combat. Que la querelle soit un problème d'ego ou de coeur, il n'y avait que sur la terre battue que les litiges pouvaient être réglés. Et cette année, la meute des Falaises de l'Est avait un combat de taille. Vaincre le meilleur combattant de la meute du Nouveau Monde, Mason Ryan, un Ulani de deux mètres de haut pour 120 kilos. Ce dernier n'avait jamais perdu un seul combat au corps à corps. Une belle montagne de muscles que CM utilisait pour résoudre chacun de ses problèmes. Jusqu'à présent, Wade n'avait jamais eu la folle idée d'envoyer un de ses gars en pâture face à ce monstre, mais maintenant qu'il bénéficiait d'une arme redoutable en la personne de Drew, l'homme qui avait vécu dans la forêt toute sa vie, il état certain que titiller davantage CM n'était pas si mal.

\- _Drew ! Ouvre cette porte !_ Gronda Wade alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un Drew renfrogné.

\- _Pourquoi c'est à moi de me battre ?_ Demanda-t-il boudeur.

\- _Parce que... parce que je parierai toute la meute sur le fait que tu vas mettre une raclée à cette montagne !_ Gesticula l'Alpha.

\- _C'est un Ulani Wade ! Je vais me faire écrabouiller ! Je suis rapide certes, mais pas puissant ! C'est de la folie !_ S'écria Drew.

\- _Tu as vécu dans la forêt toute ta vie, tu as survécu seul !_ Répliqua Wade. _Tu as vaincu plus d'ennemis que toute la meute réunie ! S'il y a bien un mec vraiment dangereux ici, c'est toi._

\- _C'est pas une raison ! Je veux pas me battre !_ Plaida Drew. _La dernière fois que je me suis battu, c'était contre un ours !_

\- _Et bien, imagine que Mason est un gros ours !_ Plaisanta Wade.

L'humour de Wade sembla glisser sur le visage impassible de Drew qui voulu descendre au salon. La main de Wade se jeta sur le poignet de Drew, qui regarda son Alpha, visiblement agacé.

\- _Je te demande ça comme un service Drew_, pria Wade,_ s'il te plaît._

-_ D'accord,_ soupira le jeune homme, _allons emmerder CM..._

Des soupirs de soulagement l'accueillir. Personne ne voulait manquer l'incroyable bottage de fesses qui allait suivre. La meute sortit de la maison et rejoignit les autres loups qui se rendaient vers l'arène. Le village était bruyant, rempli des cris de joie et des pronostics des spectateurs. Personne ne savait réellement à l'avance qui d'autres allait se présenter en duel, mais une chose était sûre, ils attendaient tous le combattant de Wade avec impatience.

**oOoOo**

L'arène était un terrain plat entouré de haut mur, c'était une ancienne fosse naturelle où les parois étaient recouvertes de racines d'arbres millénaires. Les spectateurs se regroupaient en haut de cette fosse pour applaudir les combattants. Les Alphas étaient bien évidemment conviés à s'assoir dans de larges fauteuils qui contenaient à peine leur ego. Les autres s'asseyaient ou restaient debout autour de leur chef, comme le voulait les traditions. Wade soupira avant de s'assoir sur son fauteuil sous le regard amusé de son Bêta. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que si Wade avait pu s'assoir à même le sol, alors il l'aurait fait. Mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait se permettre de se détourner de cette coutume qui devait prouver à tous qui étaient les réels meneurs. Wade profita de cette confusion joyeuse avant le combat pour regarder Justin qui trônait sur son siège. Il avait l'air d'un prince et il n'y avait bien que lui qui pouvait siéger avec autant de grâce. Lui avait l'air d'un bouffon sur ce fauteuil trop petit. Justin était tout simplement parfait, et son regard noisette, qui aurait d'ordinaire pu geler n'importe quel opportun, provoqua une large brûlure dans le ventre de l'anglais.

\- _Alors Wade, prêt à perdre aujourd'hui ?_ Le réveilla CM moqueur.

\- _Hum... quoi ?_ Demanda Wade, encore troublé.

\- _MASON !_ Hurla l'américain à son combattant fétiche.

La montagne de muscle sauta dans la fosse sous les encouragements des loups présents. Chaque démonstration de Mason était un véritable show et peu étaient ceux qui arrivaient à tenir la distance face à lui. Il n'y avait bien que Roman et Ryback qui pouvaient se mesurer sérieusement à Mason grâce à leur faculté identique. Les autres faisaient pâle figure. Tandis que l'homme recevait une ovation, Dean se pencha à l'oreille de Ted, assis à ses côtés.

-_ Hey, pssst..._ souffla le blond,_ tu sais si Mike a déjà eu une copine ?_

\- _Une quoi ?_ Réagit Ted, stupéfait. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?_

-_ Réponds sérieux !_ Ordonna Dean.

-_ Tu peux pas t'empêcher de le faire chier hein..._ Comprit Ted qui détourna la tête pour couper court à cette discussion.

\- _Qui aime bien châtie bien !_ Répondit Dean. _Allez sois sympa, dis-moi, je suis le p'tit nouveau !_

\- Ted soupira. _Si tu considères que Rock a un vagin, alors oui, tu peux en déduire que Mike a déjà eu une copine._

\- _Rock.. ? Comme dans THE Rock ?_ S'écria Dean, sous le choc.

\- _Ouais ! T'en connais beaucoup des Rock le bleu ?_ Se moqua Ted.

\- _C'est pour ça que j'arrivais pas à trouver l'odeur chez les louves..._ marmonna Dean dans ses pensées, _je suis vraiment trop con !_

\- _C'est bien que tu le réalises... mais, de quelle odeur tu parles ?_ Demanda Ted, perdu à son tour.

-_ De rien..._ Esquiva Dean alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

\- _Alors Wade ! Qui sera l'heureux élu ? Sheamus ?_ Demanda Mason, jouant la carte de l'assurance comme à chacun de ses combats.

Le rouquin s'avança légèrement sur le bord de la fosse avant de secouer la tête. Mason fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne collait pas. Pourquoi toute la meute semblait-elle si sûre d'elle ? Si Sheamus ne combattait pas, alors ils n'avaient aucune chance !

\- _Ezekiel, tu entres dans la danse ?_ Demanda alors Mason.

\- _Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois décliner cette fois-ci,_ répondit le noir sans bouger de son poste.

D'un geste de la main, Wade autorisa son combattant à descendre rejoindre Mason. Des cris de stupeur envahir l'assemblée quand Drew sauta dans la fosse. De son côté, Mason déglutit difficilement.

\- _Et merde !_ S'écria Mike, attirant l'attention de sa meute.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave ?_ Demanda doucement Dolph.

\- _On est morts !_ Claqua Mike.

\- _J'aimerais bien voir ça !_ Rit CM.

-_ Tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu..._ Grommela Mike.

Drew s'avança sur la terre battue et se mit en position. Surplombant l'arène, Justin sonna le début du combat. L'écossais se lança dans la bataille, appuyant sur ses jambes pour se donner de la vitesse. Mason bloqua ses jambes, bien ancrées dans la terre mais Drew dévia sa trajectoire et grâce à son élan, monta sur les parois enracinées avant de sauter sur le Gallois. Malheureusement, ce dernier eut le réflexe de se retourner et de repousser Drew qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva immédiatement et repartit à l'attaque, cherchant un autre moyen de percer la défense de Mason. Chacune de ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec et soudainement, Drew s'arrêta et darda son regard azur dans celui de Wade.

-_ Ne me l'abîme pas trop quand même !_ Hurla l'Alpha.

\- _Je vais faire de mon mieux !_ Répondit Mason.

\- _Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais Mason !_ Rit bruyamment Wade.

Le Gallois se retourna vers Drew qui arborait un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce dernier abandonna ses chaussures et son t-shirt sous les sifflets approbateurs du public. Si Mason avait eu une cravate, il était certain qu'il l'aurait défait sous le coup de la chaleur. Ses jambes vacillèrent alors que Drew lâcha ses cheveux retenus en catogan. Les yeux de son adversaire disparurent en une mince ligne et Mason remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'homme en face de lui. Il allait devoir se battre contre une bête, sans pitié et sans une once d'humanité.

Une seconde plus tard, Drew avait disparu de son champ de vision et Mason se maudit d'avoir sous-estimé la capacité du Gatsa. Il n'allait pas simplement vite, il était tellement rapide que ses mouvements devenaient invisible à l'oeil nu. Mason sentait des courant d'air caresser sa peau et se rapprocher inexorablement de lui. Il se mit en position de défense attendant que Drew réapparaisse dans son champ de vision. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, le laissant sur ses gardes. Un sifflement lui fit lever la tête et il n'aperçut que trop tard son adversaire. Un puissant coup de pied le fit tomber à terre attirant les cris de stupeur des différentes meutes. Mason n'était jamais tombé, pas une seule fois.

À la seconde où Drew posa un pied à terre, Mason se jeta sur lui et le fit rouler avec lui mais l'écossais se débattit violemment et lui envoya un coup de coude dans le nez. Une nouvelle fois, il était invisible. Alors que Mason tentait de se relever, Drew enchaîna les coups sans jamais s'arrêter. Mason dut reposer genou au sol, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Au bout d'interminables secondes, il réussit à tendre le bras et sa main se referma violemment sur la cheville de Drew. Il tira sèchement et reçu le corps de son adversaire de plein fouet. Les deux hommes roulèrent mais Mason se retrouva groggy par la puissance du choc. Drew alors au dessus, parvint sans mal à maîtriser Mason. Des hurlements crevèrent le silence, acclamant les deux combattants.

\- _Drew est déclaré vainqueur !_ Annonça Justin. _Selon les termes du combat, Wade aura le droit de passer la soirée en compagnie du Bêta Dolph._

Les cris de joie emplissaient ses oreilles et pour terminer le spectacle en beauté, Wade se dirigea vers CM qui le regardait menaçant. Il s'arrêta devant Dolph et lui saisit la main avant de la baiser cérémonieusement. Ce dernier avait un mince sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que ce flirt agacerait au plus haut point son compagnon, déjà rouge de rage. Wade releva les yeux et croisa le regard furieux de Justin. Cette colère lui pinça le coeur, alors qu'il espérait que Justin soit heureux de sa victoire. Mais visiblement, ce dernier aurait préféré celle de CM. Blessé, l'Alpha regagna sa meute, non sans cacher sa peine. Il siffla Drew pour qu'il remonte avec eux, avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans leur maison. L'homme maintenait toujours Mason au sol, qui semblait ne pas vouloir se débattre outre mesure.

\- _C'était mignon de te voir essayer,_ murmura Drew alors que ses cheveux tombaient sur les épaules d'un Mason hypnotisé.

Le plus mince se releva des hanches de Mason où il était resté. Il avança quelque peu et se retourna. Mason, qui s'était appuyé sur ses avant-bras, regardait encore Drew qui sembla pendant quelques secondes, vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche alors que plusieurs louves se jetaient sur l'homme de ses rêves pour l'emmener le soigner. Dépité, Mason remonta vers sa meute, refusant de panser ses plaies. Celle de son coeur était bien plus douloureuse.

\- _Attendez !_ Hurla une voix au milieu du vacarme ambiant.

Tous assistèrent, stupéfaits, au saut de Dean dans l'arène. Personne ne connaissait vraiment l'homme, il n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps et sa personnalité solitaire empêchait quiconque de s'approcher réellement de lui, à part sa meute. Mais même celle-ci n'aurait pu jurer bien connaître Dean. Autrement dit, personne ne savait pour quelle raison ce dernier souhaitait se battre aujourd'hui.

\- _C'est quoi cette connerie Dean !_ Hurla CM, au bord de l'implosion. _Remonte immédiatement !_

\- _SILENCE !_ Ordonna Justin afin de faire cesser ce caphanaüm. _Que réclames-tu Dean ?_

\- ... _Je souhaite réclamer... Mike Mizanin !_

* * *

_**À suivre...** _


	9. Chapitre huit

**EEEEEEET bien le bonjour ! **

No Name: Oulà ! Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent ! XD Déjà, Dean demande à Ted si Mike a déjà eu une copine, étant persuadé que Mike est hétéro. Ted lui annonce que Mike** a eu** une aventure avec The Rock (oui bon hein !). À ce moment là, réalisant que Mike n'est pas du tout hétéro, Dean comprend que chercher l'odeur chez les louves était inutile, puisque de toute évidence, Mike ne sortira jamais avec l'une d'entre elles. Donc, on ne sait toujours pas avec qui est Mike (quoi que tu le liras juste en dessous) et non, The Rock n'a pas une odeur de femme XD

**Mais merci pour la bonne tranche de rire ! :'D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT  
**

-_ Le fils de chienne, j'y crois pas !_ S'écria Mike.

L'homme se tenait sur le bord de la fosse et regardait celui qu'il pensait être son ami. Ce dernier affichait un sourire mesquin que Mike avait déjà vu auparavant, quand il allait être la victime d'un complot de la part du blond. Tous les autres loups avaient arrêté de parler et semblaient tout aussi perdu. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Dean avait réclamé officiellement Mike. Ce dernier était célibataire et il lui aurait simplement suffit de le séduire pour l'obtenir. Cette demande obligeait CM à défendre l'honneur de son protégé contre... son autre protégé.

\- _Je te jure Dean que si c'est une plaisanterie, ça va très mal aller pour ton cul,_ grogna l'Alpha.

\- _Je ne connais pas encore toutes les traditions des meutes par coeur mais..._ commença le blond

\- _Ferme la Dean !_ Hurla Mike.

\- _Mais il me semble que quelqu'un a la possibilité de se porter volontaire pour m'affronter,_ continua Dean sans se soucier de la colère de Mike, _vous savez pour... défendre l'honneur de cette chère demoiselle !_

\- _Si tu continues sérieux..._ Le menaça Mike, furieux.

-_ Mike,_ le coupa Justin,_ en effet, quelqu'un peut défendre l'honneur de Mike à la place de son Alpha, mais ce ne peut être un volontaire, la seule personne capable de venir sur le terrain serait son compagnon, dans l'idée qu'il en ait un._

Le sourire malfaisant de Dean fit frissonner Mike et ce dernier eut une révélation. Dean ne voulait pas réellement le réclamer, il voulait simplement forcer le propriétaire de l'odeur à venir le défendre... et sa stratégie allait payer, mais à quel prix ?

-_ T'as gagné Dean,_ grogna une voix rauque cachée parmi les loups, _mais attends-toi à te faire botter le cul._

Les loups de la meute des Premiers Esprits s'écartèrent, sous le choc, pour laisser passer l'un des leurs. L'homme s'avança sous les chuchotements des autres meutes, elles aussi stupéfaites. Il sauta dans la fosse et marcha jusqu'à Dean, qui le fixait stoïque. Aux côtés de Mike, CM s'était tendu en voyant l'arrivée de l'homme. Il avait senti la prise ferme de Dolph sur son bras, mais la colère allait bientôt le submerger. Toute cette plaisanterie était beaucoup trop pour lui. D'abord la défaite de Mason, et maintenant ça ?! Il allait probablement clamser avant la fin de cette journée. Il était persuadé que toute la période rebelle de Mike, où ce dernier voulait contester son autorité était révolue ! Il l'avait mis en rogne en sortant avec The Rock, cet espèce de crétin narcissique, que voulait-il de plus ? Mike n'avait pas bougé ni même osé respirer depuis que son compagnon s'était officiellement déclaré à toutes les meutes. Il craignait la colère de CM, bien évidemment, mais celle qu'il craignait le plus, c'était celle de son ex-compagnon qui allait extrêmement mal prendre le fait qu'il sortait aujourd'hui avec son meilleur ami, Randy Orton.

\- _Bien ! Je crois qu'on est au complet !_ Plaisanta Dean.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la fosse alors que chacun attendait la suite des évènements. Randy s'approcha encore lentement de son adversaire, jusqu'à être à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Dean déglutit difficilement, il n'avait pas prévu la suite de ce plan foireux et Randy avait l'air vraiment en colère. Combien d'hommes avait-il déjà battu ? Lui, absolument aucun. Il devait admettre en plus que ses techniques de combat étaient rouillées.

Un coup de poing le mit à terre. Il l'avait cherché après tout.

Dean porta une main à son nez. Celle-ci était rouge et son visage douloureux. S'il devait se faire tabasser, que Randy ait au moins l'amabilité de l'envoyer sur les roses rapidement ! D'instinct, il ferma les yeux lorsque ce dernier leva une nouvelle fois le poing mais étonnement, ce fut un corps entier qu'il reçu de plein fouet. Gémissant, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et poussa Randy qui s'était affalé sur lui. Un coup d'oeil lui indiqua que la situation venait encore d'empirer. Rock semblait décidé à refaire le portrait de Randy, qui lui même voulait lui botter le cul. En somme, il était vernis.

\- _Rock !_ Hurla Justin. _Arrête ça immédiatement !_

Bo et Husky sautèrent à leur tour pour stopper leur ami qui avait perdu la raison. Mike arriva dans la fosse et courut vers son compagnon encore groggy.

-_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ?_ Demanda Rock, furieux.

-_ Mais ferme-là ! Tout ne se rapporte pas à toi espèce de crétin !_ Grogna Mike, hors de lui.

\- _Que tout le monde rentre chez lui !_ Coupa court Justin._ Cette cérémonie est terminée !_

**oOoOo**

La journée s'était passée silencieusement, alors que chacun tentait de digérer ce qu'il avait appris pendant les duels. Personne n'avait trop osé s'aventurer dehors, certainement à cause des cris provenant de la maison des Premiers Esprits. Il n'était pas bon d'avoir Justin pour Alpha à cet instant. La nuit était tombée sur la réserve et quelques loups téméraires s'étaient lancés dans une promenade au clair de Lune. Wade était encore dans sa chambre, tentant désespérément d'obtenir quelque chose de potable de ses cheveux. Trois petits coups sur sa porte le firent sursauter et il se retourna pour voir son Bêta sur le seuil. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'approcher alors que Wade espérait mettre sa cravate seul.

-_ T'as décidé de le faire chier jusqu'au bout ?_ Demanda Sheamus, concentré sur son noeud.

-_ Je sais pas trop,_ hésita Wade. _Après tout à l'heure, je suis pas sûr qu'il ait très envie d'une autre rasade de conneries, mais la cravate, c'est parce que c'est plus classe pour aller boire un verre, tout le monde sait ça !_

-_ Ahum..._ Marmonna Sheamus septique,_ pas de conneries promis ?_

\- _Promis !_ Jura l'Apha en levant la main gauche et en mettant la droite sur son coeur.

Son Bêta leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'écarter pour admirer son travail. Wade finit de se préparer et partit rapidement chercher Dolph. La maison de la meute du Nouveau Monde était calme mais les lumières confirmaient que CM et Dolph étaient dans leur demeure. Wade sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le visage grimaçant de CM qui apparut à la porte. Avant que Wade n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Dolph embrassait CM et fermait la porte sur eux avant de le pousser vers la clôture.

-_ Je sais que ton copain est jaloux, mais quand même !_ S'offusqua-t-il.

\- _Désolé,_ s'excusa Dolph, _mais il a eu une rude journée, et te voir ne fait pas partie de ses activités favorites !_

\- _Je pourrais me vexer pour ça !_ Bouda faussement l'Alpha._ Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine,_ ajouta-t-il en offrant son bras.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le bord de la rivière où Wade avait fait installer un petit terrain de pic-nic aux chandelles. L'endroit semblait féérique à la lueur des bougies. Ils s'installèrent et dînèrent, discutant de sujets légers. Wade n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de séduire Dolph. D'une parce que ses pensées étaient monopolisées par un Alpha sexy en diable, et de deux parce que Dolph n'avait jamais été qu'un ami.

\- _Honnêtement_, souffla Wade, _comment tu peux rester avec lui ? Il est soupe-au-lait, irascible et colérique !_

\- _Je t'ai déjà raconté comment on s'était rencontré ?_ Demanda calmement Dolph.

\- _Euh... je crois pas non,_ répondit Wade.

\- _J'habitais dans une meute millénaire en Suède, une sorte de Meute-Mère, avec ma famille,_ commença Dolph. _J'y étais heureux, enfin je le pensais et étant le fils du Chef mais seulement un Bêta, mon père avait convenu d'organiser un concours d'Alphas pour gagner ma main. C'est vieux jeu, mais encore courant dans les pays Nordiques. J'aurais du être comblé qu'on se batte pour moi mais non. Alors je suis allé chez notre chaman, le vieil Uwagi, pour qu'il me donne un moyen d'atteindre le bonheur, et possiblement de partir de ma meute. Il m'a prédit que des étrangers allaient arriver et que l'un des leurs complèterait mon âme. Et qu'à ce moment là je serai sauvé._

\- _Et c'est là que tu as vu CM ?_ Demanda Wade, hypnotisé.

\- _Laisse-moi finir !_ Rit Dolph devant l'intérêt de son ami. _Le concours a eu lieu, et des dizaines d'Alphas sont venus de tout le pays pour me gagner. Les combats ont duré des jours et à la fin, il ne restait plus que deux combattants, Ingvar, Alpha dans une meute du Nord, et CM, venu de nulle part. CM a vaincu Ingvar tellement aisément que tous ont crié au scandale. Et soudainement, CM a commencé à ranger ses affaires et à partir. Mon père s'est levé et lui a demandé pourquoi ne venait-il pas récupérer son prix ? CM s'est retourné, et a dit « Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fout'...»..._

\- _Que je foute quoi ?_ Pressa Wade, avide de connaître la fin.

\- _Nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois et il a été incapable de finir sa phrase. Il a pris ma main et on est partis, sans se retourner._

\- _Et bah merde ! Si je m'attendais à ça !_ Rigola Wade._ Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui !_

**oOoOo**

\- _Wade est déjà parti si tu voulais le voir,_ dit Sheamus en ouvrant à Justin. _Je peux tout de même t'offrir un verre ?_

\- _J'en ai grand besoin merci !_ Souffla l'Alpha en se dirigeant dans le salon.

Le roux disparut quelques minutes dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux verres au liquide ambré. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil côté de Justin avant de lui tendre de sa boisson. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Seth qui s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard les bras chargés.

-_ Hey Cul-de-bouteilles,_ interpela-t-il son ami, _on avait plus de biè... Oh._

\- _Quoi Double-Face ?_ Insista le Bêta en voyant Seth soudainement tétanisé.

-_ Je... euh..._ bafouilla-t-il, _je savais pas que... enfin... y avait quelqu'un. J'y vais. Pardon._ S'excusa-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

\- _Je fais toujours cet effet là !_ Rigola soudainement Justin. _Cul-de-bouteilles hein ?_

\- _C'est toujours mieux que « Loup raté » ou « Taupe-garou »,_ marmonna Sheamus avant de vider son verre.

\- _Tu sais bien que les gars ne le disent pas méchamment !_ Plaida Justin. _Ce n'est pas plus agressif que lorsqu'un gars de ta meute de traite de « Bigleux » !_

\- _Au contraire, quand un de mes gars me traite de « Fond de bocal », c'est parce que moi aussi je les ai appelés « Poil de carotte », « Cruella » ou « Princesse », alors que les autres, c'est de la méchanceté gratuite,_ expliqua Sheamus. _De la connerie pure et simple._

\- _J'peux te demander un truc ?_ Dit Justin, crevant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- _Ose toujours..._ Sourit doucement le Bêta.

\- _Comment ça se fait pour... tu sais... tes lunettes ?_ Demanda Justin.

-_ Ça y est ? C'est le grand moment ?_ Rigola Sheamus. _Tu me poses la question au bout de dix ans ?_

\- _T'es pas obligé de répondre !_ Tenta Justin alors que Sheamus les resservait.

\- _Bah !_ Éluda Sheamus d'un geste de la main. _Je porte des lunettes depuis que j'ai 10 ans. Pour une simple et bonne raison... avant j'étais aveugle. Avoua-t-il alors que Justin était livide. Ma mère a eu un accident alors que j'étais même pas né. Je connais Wade depuis toujours et, il a été la seule personne qui est venue vers moi alors que j'étais considéré comme le dernier des parias. Ma mère avait honte de moi mais la première chose que m'a dit Wade en me voyant ça a été « T'es aveugle ? Mais tu dois avoir un odorat de malade ! ». On a rit et on est devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Et à 10 ans..._

\- _Il y a eu la Révélation,_ comprit Justin.

\- _Exact, le fait de devenir un loup-garou a permis à ma vue de se restaurer. Le loup a fait le maximum pour palier à mon handicap. Je n'ai pas la meilleure des vues mais je vois et ça, ça me suffit,_ conclut Sheamus. _Quand Wade m'a vu après la Révélation, c'est lui qui m'a dégoté ma première paire de lunettes hideuses, c'est devenu une sorte de tradition._

\- _Ah ce Wade ! Né pour être un Alpha exemplaire !_ Plaisanta Justin.

\- _Détrompe-toi, Wade n'a jamais voulu être un Alpha,_ le contredit Sheamus. _Quand il a compris qu'il allait en être un, il a fui et il a voulu me faire fuir. Vous autres, CM, Tamina et toi, vous avez rêvé toute votre vie d'être des chefs, vous pensez qu'en asseyant votre force et votre autorité vous serez les meilleurs..._

\- _Et qu'est-ce qui fait un grand Chef alors ?_ Répondit Justin.

\- _Un grand Chef ne choisit pas ses loups, ce sont les loups qui le choisissent,_ cingla le Bêta.

**oOoOo**

\- _Et bien, ce fut une agréable soirée !_ Sourit Dolph alors que Wade l'avait raccompagné sur le pas de sa porte.

\- _Très, je vais te laisser, CM me tue du regard depuis la fenêtre,_ dit-il avant de baiser solennellement la main de son ami.

\- _Que vous êtes galant Mr Barrett !_ Plaisanta le blond avant de saluer son ami et de rentrer.

Wade marchait tranquillement vers sa maison, le ciel brillait au dessus de sa tête et la Lune guidait ses pas. L'homme passa la clôture entourant la maison et s'avança sur le chemin pavé. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, apercevant Justin assis sur un des canapés du salon. Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et resta debout sur la pelouse à le regarder. Un pincement au coeur le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Alors qu'il regagnait le petit chemin, un autre pincement beaucoup plus fort le surprit et Wade tomba à genoux, se tenant la poitrine. La douleur devint plus intense et se transforma en une brûlure insupportable. L'homme tomba, inerte, sur les pavés.

Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait sans doute trouvé étrange de voir un Alpha convulser au clair de Lune.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	10. Chapitre neuf

**Re-bonjour ! **

NoName : Mike sort maintenant avec Randy, et Randy est (était ?) le meilleur ami de The Rock ! Et Mike sortait avant avec The Rock ! Donc The Rock a (un tout petit peu) pété un câble XD Pour le coup des convulsions, je te laisse lire plus en dessous ;) En tout cas, merci pour la tranche de rire !

Ignis : Merci pour ta review, comme toujours, ravie de voir que ça te plaît ! :)

**Bonne lecture les filles !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE NEUF  
**

\- _Que tout le monde se calme !_ Hurla Sheamus alors que sa meute était hystérique. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?_

\- _Je... j'étais venu te rendre les bières qu'on avait pas bu avec Dean et Roman..._ commença Seth encore sous le choc.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Dean et Roman ?_ Demanda le Bêta, perdu.

\- _Ben... ils sont sympas... je..._ bafouilla le pauvre homme, complètement décontenancé de devoir s'expliquer devant tout le monde.

\- _Bref, passons !_ Éluda le roux, qui sentait la gêne de son ami._ Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?_

\- _J'arrivais et en passant la clôture, j'ai vu une forme par terre,_ raconta Seth. _J'ai tout de suite paniqué alors je me suis approché et j'ai reconnu Wade. Il était inconscient et il avait de la bave sur le bord des lèvres, je t'ai tout de suite appelé._

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Sheam' ?_ Demanda Heath dont le visage trahissait son anxiété.

\- _Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie,_ souffla le Bêta._ Pourquoi, j'en sais foutrement rien, ça lui était jamais arrivé. Il faut qu'il se repose... okay ? Rentrez dormir un peu maintenant, ajouta-il devant la mine déconfite de ses gars. Je veille sur lui._

Chacun rentra dans sa chambre le pas et le coeur lourds. En quelques instants, la maison de Wade et Sheamus se trouva bien silencieuse pour le Bêta. Il monta à l'étage et s'approcha doucement de la chambre de son Alpha. Le rouquin était complètement perdu. Wade n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de santé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, autrement dit depuis toujours. Il espérait que son ami se réveillerait après plusieurs heures de sommeil et le traiterait de chochotte pour s'être inquiété autant. En réalité, il ne savait même pas si c'était réellement de sommeil dont avait besoin Wade. Il ne savait rien du tout. Wade était allongé entre ses draps, le visage aussi blanc qu'un linceul. Sheamus se saisit du gant qui baignait dans une bassine à côté de lui et essuya le visage encore brûlant de l'Anglais. Il s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit et regarda son ami inconscient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sheamus se sentit complètement désoeuvré. Wade aurait su quoi dire, il aurait su quoi faire. Il aurait apaisé tout le monde en plaisantant et il aurait fait en sorte que le malade aille mieux. Oui, mais dans le cas présent, c'était bien Wade qui était allongé dans ce lit. Sheamus soupira et s'efforça de ravaler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller !

Silencieusement, il quitta la pièce pour aller s'allonger, sachant pertinemment que comme ses amis, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

**oOoOo**

Le soleil réveilla le Bêta aux aurores. Il se leva difficilement, les muscles endoloris. Il n'avait dormi que quelques maigres heures. L'homme se dirigea d'instinct vers la chambre de son Alpha, espérant que celui-ci lui enverrait un oreiller au visage en le menaçant pour l'avoir réveillé si tôt. Son sourire s'évanouit en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. La pièce était baignée de maigres rayons du soleil. Dans son lit, Wade ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre, le gant toujours parfaitement en place sur le front du brun. Sheamus soupira. Les prochaines heures allaient être longues.

Lorsqu'une heure plus décente sonna, Sheamus n'avait toujours pas bougé de la chambre de Wade. Un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée le tira de sa torpeur et il descendit pour découvrir toute la meute endormie dans son salon. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Heath occupé à préparer un petit déjeuner convenable pour tout le monde ? Le rouquin ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et s'acharnait à réaliser une omelette mangeable. Sheamus se racla la gorge attirant par là l'attention d'Heath qui sursauta. L'homme se retourna et offrit un mince sourire fatigué à son Bêta. Les deux hommes s'assirent autour de la table à manger devant une tasse de café. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le silence oppressant qui enrobait la maison parlait de lui-même. Wade n'était pas guéri. Au bout de longues minutes, Sheamus se releva, tasse en main, et décida de reprendre sa place auprès de Wade. Devant le regard vide d'Heath, il ne put que serrer l'épaule de son ami.

La maison avait semblé reprendre un peu de vie lorsque tout le monde avait fini par se réveiller. Tout le monde avait mangé, essayant de discuter de sujets légers pour se changer les idées. Ils étaient montés un par un, espérant un changement dans le comportement de leur Alpha. Personne n'avait voulu quitter la maison, surtout depuis que l'annonce de la subite maladie de Wade s'était répandue. Une bonne dizaine de personnes était déjà venue frapper à leur porte et tous savaient que ce n'était que le début. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, la porte verrouillée pour plus d'intimité. Si quelqu'un devait approcher Wade, il devrait passer sur le corps de chacun des membres de la meute. La plupart des curieux n'osaient pas traverser la clôture pour glaner quelques informations. Sheamus avait terminé de picorer son repas sans grande conviction lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps de retourner une nouvelle fois auprès de son Alpha. Ses pas étaient lourds dans les escaliers mais un léger bruit le fit s'arrêter au milieu des marches. Il s'approcha lentement, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil, il aperçut une mince silhouette penchée sur le corps de son ami. Une rage sourde tempêta dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne reconnaisse Justin.

Le Bêta était largué.

**oOoOo**

Justin n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit depuis qu'il avait été plus ou moins mis dehors la veille. Il avait assisté impuissant à la découverte du corps inerte de Wade. Il n'avait fait qu'errer dans le village toute la matinée, percevant les ragots de chacun mais lorsqu'il avait voulu obtenir des renseignements, il s'était retrouvé face à une porte close. C'était plus que compréhensible. Ils défendaient tous leur Alpha en position de faiblesse. Justin n'avait pu qu'imaginer les pires scénarios au fil des heures, et son coeur s'était tordu d'inquiétude. C'était sans doute idiot, mais son amour sans bornes pour l'Alpha anglais n'avait fait que renforcer sa peur maladive de le savoir blessé. Il avait repensé à toute la soirée d'hier dans ses moindres détails, cherchant ce qui aurait pu se produire. Justin se mit même à haïr Dolph, qu'il jugea responsable de l'état de Wade. Après réflexions, il abandonna cette idée stupide. Il fallait cependant qu'il voit l'Alpha de ses propres yeux.

Il était monté grâce à la gouttière et s'était glissé par la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'était attendu à tomber nez à nez avec Sheamus mais l'homme ne semblait pas être là pour le moment. Des bruits au rez-de-chaussée se faisaient cependant entendre et Justin se fit le plus silencieux possible. L'homme de sa vie était allongé entre des draps blancs, parfaitement immobile. Cette vision était presque insoutenable pour le petit Alpha qui s'approcha doucement, craignant presque de lui faire encore plus de mal en s'approchant. Il finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit et se pencha au dessus de Wade. Il aurait aimé être aussi proche de lui dans de toutes autres circonstances. Ses doigts graciles écartèrent quelques mèches noires qui tombaient sur le front de l'anglais. Celui-ci n'émit pas une plainte, pas un soupir ni même un mouvement. Justin caressa doucement les larges cernes violettes qui entouraient les yeux de Wade. Mu par une soudaine implusion, il se pencha et embrassa la joue du malade. Il se releva et soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré. Que Wade se réveille telle une princesse ? Un toussotement le fit sursauter. Il se retourna rapidement et tomba dans le regard agacé de Sheamus. Il se releva prestement, ne sachant plus quoi faire de son corps sous le coup de la gêne.

-_ Je peux savoir comment tu es entré ?_ Demanda calmement le Bêta.

\- _Par la fenêtre,_ répondit bêtement Justin. _Dois-je te rappeler que je connais chacune des maisons de mon village ?_

Il regarda le roux s'approcher et s'assoir dans un grand fauteuil près du lit. L'homme semblait épuisé.

-_ Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire..._ murmura Sheamus. _Je suis complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

\- _Il aurait une possibilité..._ tenta Justin,_ il y a un chaman qui vit dans une forêt au Nord de l'État. En s'y prenant maintenant, on pourrait le ramener en une semaine !_

\- _Et je vais leur dire quoi aux gars ? Prenez votre mal en patience les mecs, un vieux chaman tout pourri arrive !_ S'énerva Sheamus, à bout.

-_ Sheam' !_ Grogna Justin, essayant de rester discret. _C'est ce chaman « tout pourri » qui va sauver la vie de ton Alpha, alors dis pas des trucs comme ça !_

-_ Pardon... pardon..._ souffla faiblement Sheamus. _Chaleen aurait su quoi dire elle..._

Le silence s'installa paisiblement dans la pièce, alors que les deux hommes semblaient concentrés sur le malade. Le temps passa, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Quand seize heures sonna, Sheamus se leva lentement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- _Un jour, faudra que l'un de vous deux arrête de faire l'autruche,_ dit-il avant de laisser un Justin davantage perdu.

**oOoOo**

Les jours se suivirent ainsi, s'étirant, paraissant durer une éternité. Chacun des membres de la meute surveillait l'état de Wade tour à tour. Mais rien ne semblait changer. Lorsque vint le septième jour, l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente du chaman redonna espoir à chacun d'entre eux. Le vieil homme fut escorté de l'entrée du village jusqu'à leur maison. Toutes les meutes étaient réunies autour d'elle, espérant elles aussi enfin une bonne nouvelle. Le chaman était un ermite qui vivait paisiblement à la frontière de l'Oklahoma et du Kansas. Il n'avait jamais intégré de meute mais aidait tous ceux qui lui en faisait la demande. Le cas de Wade l'avait intrigué au point de le faire se déplacer jusqu'à la réserve.

L'homme fut installé dans le salon et on lui apporta de quoi se sustenter. Toute la meute se tenait derrière Sheamus, alors assit dans un canapé à côté de leur sauveur. Justin et Roman, qui avaient accompagné le chaman, s'étaient assis dans le canapé d'en face, attendant eux aussi une sorte de miracle. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais vu autant de loups dans sa longue vie, aussi fut-il légèrement intimidé quand le Bêta roux commença à lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Sheamus essayait d'écouter les hypothèses du chaman mais Heath semblait avoir décidé de descendre l'escalier aussi bruyamment que possible.

\- _Heath bordel de merde ! T'es obligé de descendre comme un putain de pachyderme ?!_ Hurla le Bêta, légèrement agacé.

\- _Mais c'est pas moi !_ Répliqua le roux, qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière son Bêta.

Tout le monde se r

* * *

etourna en direction du bruit et eurent l'immense surprise de découvrir un Wade à peine réveillé en bas de l'escalier. D'un même mouvement, Sheamus et le reste de la meute se levèrent et se jetèrent sur leur Alpha qui vacilla sous le choc. Étroitement serré par tous ses loups, l'anglais semblait aussi perdu qu'heureux.

-_ Tout le monde a viré sa cuti ou quoi ?_ Plaisanta l'Alpha.

\- _Wade, juste... ferme-la._ Le menaça Sheamus alors qu'il resserrait son ami entre ses bras.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Wade était réveillé, et cela était la raison principale de son bonheur, et toute la Meute des Falaises de l'Est semblait vouloir se fondre en une masse d'amour et de joie. Il fallut attendre que Wade engloutisse le plus grand repas de sa vie et qu'il prenne le plus long bain de sa vie avant d'accepter d'écouter ce qu'il s'était passé et de se faire ausculter par le chaman.

La meute ainsi que Justin et Roman attendaient depuis près de vingt minutes dans le couloir. Aucun son n'avait filtré de la chambre de Wade et chacun avait du prendre son mal en patience. Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, c'est un Alpha presque apeuré qui sauta au cou de Sheamus, surpris.

\- _Ne laisse pas ce type s'approcher encore de moi avec ses pattes de poulets à la con !_ Cria Wade. _Il a perdu la boule le vioc' ! Il sait plus ce qu'il dit !_ S'égosilla-t-il en secouant le col de son ami.

\- _Ahum... et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_ Demanda simplement le Bêta.

\- _Il dit que votre ami est et je dois admettre qu'une telle révélation tardive soit surprenante... un Uwagi_, répondit de lui-même le vieil homme, sortant de la chambre.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	11. Chapitre dix

**Hello tout le monde ! Je m'excuse platement de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu un week-end très chargé ! Pour faire court, j'ai du bosser tout le we et le soir je me suis endormie comme une vieille chaussette :/ Désolée... **

**J'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour de nouvelles révélations ! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX  
**

\- _La vache, ton nez a la taille d'une pastèque !_ S'écria Seth en s'approchant de Dean

\- _Oh la ferme,_ rigola Dean, _aouch, ça fait mal putain ! Me fais pas rire !_

\- _Ça t'apprendra à foutre la merde non seulement chez toi mais chez nous aussi !_ Répliqua Roman, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _Mais c'est qu'il boude notre petit loup,_ se moqua Dean.

Le Bêta agita la main pour éloigner Dean qui s'amusait à lui pincer la joue. Il s'assit quelques mètres plus loin, dans l'herbe chaude. Seth le rejoint quelques instants plus tard, passant son bras autour des épaules du géant. Dean resta immobile quelques instants, avant de soupirer et de céder sous le regard insistant de Seth. Il s'assit à côté de son ami norvégien. Le silence s'installa où, Roman refusant de parler et Dean de s'excuser, Seth se contenta de fixer la rivière en contrebas. Ce n'était pas le silence le plus dérangeant que Seth ait affronté. Il avait dû gérer des silences bien plus gênants en faisant des entrées fracassantes dans les chambres de ses camarades. Étrangement, Seth se sentait bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était complet. Il avait sa famille, recomposée certes, mais famille tout de même, et maintenant ses amis. Avoir deux personnes, en dehors de sa meute, qui l'appréciait réellement était quelque chose de nouveau. Alors Seth se fichait que Roman ait un caractère de cochon et que Dean soit un branleur de première.

\- _Pardon..._ marmonna soudainement Dean, alors qu'il arrachait des touffes d'herbe. _J'aurais pas dû la jouer comme ça..._

\- _Mouais..._ répondit Roman, _j'avoue que c'était très intelligent de ta part de forcer Randy en utilisant les traditions._

\- _Et bah voilà !_ S'enthousiasma Seth._ Vous voyez bien que c'est pas si compliqué !_

\- _Toi la ferme !_ Rigola Dean en poussant Seth à terre pour que Roman le chatouille.

Après une lutte acharnée, les trois hommes s'allongèrent, séchant les larmes qui étaient nées au coin de leurs yeux. Seth savourait le soleil derrière ses paupières closes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un léger coup de coude lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se retourna vers Roman mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire et pointa Dean du menton. Le blond s'était endormi et sa bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper un léger ronflement. Seth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Il fallut presque un demi-heure à Dean pour revenir à lui. L'homme papillonna des yeux et se releva difficilement. Cherchant ses amis du regard, il les repéra au bord de la rivière, semblant se chamailler... encore. Les voix se firent plus nettes au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

\- _C'est comme ça depuis des générations ! Les Ulani ont toujours été bien meilleurs que les Agow, faut que tu l'acceptes !_ S'écria Roman.

\- _Tout dans les muscles et rien dans le crâne ! Un combat de nuit et je t'explose mon gars !_ Lui répondit prestement Seth.

\- _Je veux bien te laisser cet avantage, mais dans tous les cas..._ commença Roman avant d'apercevoir Dean à quelques pas. _Oh, désolé mec, on t'a réveillé ?_ Demanda-t-il penaud.

\- _Dean !_ Chantonna Seth. _Dis-nous, qui est le meilleur entre Ulani et Agow ?_

\- _Euh... les Gawas ?_ Répondit Dean provoquant le silence de ses deux amis.

Seth et Roman se regardèrent et d'un même concert, explosèrent de rire devant la mine renfrognée de Dean. Il leur fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour que leur fou rire se calme.

\- _Sérieusement Dean,_ demanda de nouveau Seth, en s'essuyant les yeux.

_\- **Sérieusement** les Gawas,_ appuya une nouvelle fois le blond.

\- _J'ai hâte d'entendre ton explication !_ S'exclama Roman.

\- _Les Ulani, c'est bien pratique pour péter des bûches, porter des briques, ce genre de trucs,_ commença Dean, légèrement énervé que les Gawas ne soient pas assez respectés. _Les Adog, ça va pour la chasse nocturne, mais après, à la limite si tu veux te faire les points noirs à 2h du mat'. Non, ce qui fait que les Gawas sont bien supérieurs, c'est qu'on sait plein de trucs, des trucs secrets, que vous pensez cacher... Par exemple Roman, je sais que cette nuit tu t'es branlé avec la crème à la lavande de Ryback... hmmm pas très glorieux hein ? Et toi Seth..._

-_ Ça va je pense qu'on a saisi !_ Hurla Seth, le visage pourpre.

\- _Connard,_ marmonna Roman.

Dean était peut-être une enflure, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on sous-estime sa capacité. La plupart de ceux qui avaient tenté s'étaient rapidement retrouvés face à l'apparente indifférence de Dean et à sa capacité à déterrer les pires secrets de chacun. Parce que tout le monde avait au moins un secret, et Dean avait du flair pour ça.

\- _Sinon,_ amorça Seth pour changer de sujet, _comment ça se fait que tu sois si crevé ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?_

\- _Si seulement..._ souffla Dean. _Y a juste Ted et Cody qui baisent comme des lapins dans la chambre d'à côté. Et tu pourras dire à Justin que les murs sont fins !_

\- _Mais... ça devrait se calmer non ? Ils viennent de sacrer leur union ?_ Demanda Seth, qui connaissait mal le couple.

\- _Ted et Cody ?_ Rigola Roman. _C'est le plus vieux couple des 4 meutes réunies ! Ils se connaissent depuis toujours et l'année dernière on a fêté... c'était quoi déjà, leur dixième année ?_ Demanda Roman.

\- _Officiellement ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils frôlent plutôt les quatorze ans !_ Répondit Dean.

\- _Mais... quoi ?_ S'étonna Seth, complètement perdu.

\- _Les années officielles sont comptées à partir du moment où les deux compagnons sont majeurs,_ expliqua Dean. _Mais connaissant Cody, ce pervers n'a pas attendu d'être majeur pour sauter sur Ted !_

\- _Ouais, Ted venait d'avoir 18 ans et Cody à peine 15,_ continua Roman. _Je te raconte pas le drame que ça a été quand la mère de Ted à découvert les deux dans le lit de son fils ! Ted a essayé de résister mais Cody l'a eu comme un bleu..._

\- _Attends, attends,_ stoppa Seth. _Tu veux dire que Ted a refusé d'être avec Cody parce qu'il était encore mineur mais que Cody a tout de même réussi, à seulement 15 ans, à le mettre dans son lit ?_ Résuma Seth, qui avait grandit avec des coutumes bien différentes.

_\- Ce que Cody veut, Cody a,_ répéta Dean, comme si cette phrase était une évidence même.

\- _Surtout quand Cody veut Ted..._ Ricana Roman.

\- _Vos coutumes sont tellement chelou les mecs !_ Affirma Seth. _En Norvège, Cody aurait été porté en triomphe pour avoir réussi à serrer Ted avant d'avoir eu sa majorité !_

\- _C'est bien pour ça qu'on dit que tous les Norvégiens sont des dépravés !_ Plaisanta Roman.

Les hommes se turent en voyant passer un groupe de louves. Naomi, Layla, Alicia et AJ avaient déposé leurs affaires un peu plus loin et avaient décidé d'aller se baigner. Les trois hommes les regardèrent quelques instants, nageant gracieusement dans le courant clair.

\- _Dites-moi... les filles de la Grande Plaine... elles sont toutes célibataires ?_ Demanda soudainement Dean, rompant l'observation silencieuse de ses amis.

\- _Si tu tiens à ton cul,_ commença Seth,_ t'approche pas d'Aksana, Antonio la travaille au corps depuis pas mal de temps..._

\- _Pour le reste, je crois que tu peux faire ton marché !_ Dit Roman.

\- _Elles ont bien eu des aventures non ? Des ex-petits amis dont je devrai me méfier ?_ Interrogea le blond.

\- _À part la tragédie d'AJ, le reste est sans importance..._ réfléchit le Bêta.

\- _La tragédie d'AJ ?_ S'étonna Seth. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

-_ Les autres vous ont pas raconté ?_ S'étonna Roman devant l'air incrédule de Seth et Dean. _Pour toi Dean ça m'étonne pas trop, mais Wade t'a rien balancé ? Ni tes potes indiscrets ? Étonnant pour la Meute des Falaises de l'Est !_

\- _Hey !_ S'indigna le norvégien._ Raconte au lieu de critiquer ma meute !_

\- _Ça remonte à quelques années déjà,_ retraça Roman, _AJ était célibataire mais tout le monde savait qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de CM. Assez étonnamment, ils ont commencé à se voir et à sortir ensembles, alors que CM n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir une seule copine. Je sais, je sais,_ coupa Roman devant l'air ahuri de Seth, _difficile à imaginer CM en coureur de jupons hein ? Toujours est-il que leur relation était plutôt chaotique étant donné les caractères merdiques qu'ils se tannent tous les deux. Je peux même plus compter le nombre de fois où ça a fait des étincelles ! Et puis un jour, peut-être un mois avant leur cinquième année, CM s'est cassé. Personne ne savait où mais quand il est rentré, exactement un jour avant les cinq années révolues, il était accompagné de Dolph. Et ce jour-là, il a largué AJ. Je ne sais pas ce qui a le plus blessé AJ, qu'elle se fasse abandonner devant l'autel, ou que ce soit pour un homme. Depuis ce jour, elle n'a plus été la même... Autant te dire que quand AJ croise Dolph, c'est parfois pas très joli à voir..._

\- _Tu te fous de ma gueule..._ souffla Dean, stupéfait.

**oOoOo**

Le vent fouettait durement le visage d'un homme aux cheveux courts et blonds. L'homme était imposant et grand, sans pour autant être gigantesque. Il remonta le col de sa veste, évitant ainsi à ce vent froid de s'infiltrer sous ses couches de vêtements. Il y avait à ses côtés un homme plus petit, aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés par ce barber inhabituel. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la ville maintenant. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, coupant à travers les forêts environnantes pour ne pas être vus. Ils passèrent finalement un large panneau recouvert de vieilles branches. Le plus petit s'approcha et arracha les branchages gênants. Une inscription apparut alors sur le métal rouillé.

_Spiro Mounds - 15 miles_.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	12. Chapitre onze

**Eeeeet encore une fois excusez-moi pour l'horrible manquement dont j'ai fait preuve la semaine passée ! Je me mets à genoux et implore votre pardon ! **

NoName : Pour répondre à ta question, je crois que j'ai vu Dolph/CM comme un pairing potentiel à l'époque où j'ai commencé à écrire Spiro Mounds (et crois-moi ça fait un bail) et à l'époque, il y avait une feud entre Dolph et CM, et je sais pas, je les ai trouvé super complémentaires, et à la fois complètement opposés physiquement ! Pour ce qui est de Seth, il n'est pas réellement norvégien non XD mais c'est son côté blond platine que j'ai inséré à l'histoire ! Je le disais dans le premier chapitre je crois, il vient d'une ancienne meute de Norvège, mais elle a été décimée, il s'est retrouvé seul et a entendu parler de Wade en Angleterre, il a donc décidé de venir le rejoindre.

Merci à Fantome et Ignis pour leur review ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZE  
**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand Justin se réveilla. Comme chaque matin il s'étira, attendit quelques secondes sous sa couverture, puis la rabattît et posa les pieds sur le sol frais de sa chambre. L'homme se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau et se planta devant son miroir espérant effacer les dernières traces de son sommeil bienfaiteur. Il se glissa rapidement dans la douche, se délectant de l'eau brûlante sur son corps endolori. Une fois sec et habillé, Justin descendit dans son salon et se posa délicatement sur le canapé. Il ouvrit aussi discrètement que possible un des tiroirs cachés de la table basse mais lorsque celle-ci grinça, Justin se paralysa, priant de n'avoir réveillé aucun de ses loups au sommeil léger. Il relâcha son souffle quelques secondes plus tard et sortit de là un vieux livre poussiéreux. Il se rassît confortablement et entama sa lecture. La maison était silencieuse lorsque tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Une véritable bénédiction pour l'Alpha. Plongé dans sa lecture, Justin n'en sortit que lorsque la vieille horloge massive du salon sonna l'heure pleine.

_Premier coup._ Justin releva la tête, distrait de son paragraphe._ Deuxième coup._ Il fronça les sourcils, soudainement conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le tableau. _Troisième coup._ Justin ferma son livre et se leva, inspectant la pièce d'un regard. _Quatrième coup._ Justin se retourna brusquement, tous ses sens sur ses gardes. _Cinquième coup._ Il tenta de ralentir sa respiration et de reprendre le contrôle. _Sixième coup._ Une ombre surgit dans son dos. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Justin de se défendre et le plaqua durement au sol, au pied de l'horloge. Une seconde plus tard, l'ombre avait ses griffes plantées dans sa gorge et le regard de Justin paraissait déjà lointain.

Tout le monde dormait dans la maison, et l'ombre avait disparu.

**oOoOo**

Wade ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il se redressa, le corps recouvert de sueur. Wade tenta de calmer sa respiration hiératique. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore un. Mais la boule au creux de son ventre refusait de partir. Tout cela avait semblé si vrai... Wade jeta un oeil à son réveil qui braillait dans la nuit.

_5h49_

Le coeur de Wade rata un battement. Et si... et si c'était une prémonition ? À peine sa pensée formulée que l'Alpha était déjà debout sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans faire attention au fait qu'il allait réveiller sa meute au beau milieu de la nuit. Il tenta difficilement d'enfiler un t-shirt et un pull au beau milieu du couloir quand une porte s'ouvrit.

\- _Wade ?_ souffla une voix. _Qu'est-ce que tu branles à... 5h52 du mat ?_

\- _5h52 ?!_ S'écria l'Alpha. _Merde, merde, merde !_

-_ Wade !_ S'énerva la voix. _T'as fumé ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

\- _Prémonition ! Enfin... je crois,_ répondit sporadiquement Wade. _Où est Drew ? J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai... merde ! Enfoiré de pull de merde !_

\- _Il dort Wade ! Putain ! Calme-toi !_ Tenta la voix, stupéfaite du comportement de son Alpha.

\- _Pas le temps !_ Dit Wade avant d'être secoué par les épaules et de tomber dans le regard à lunettes de son Bêta. _Je... désolé._

Sheamus se tenait encore dans le couloir alors que la porte d'entrée venait de claquer.

**oOoOo**

Wade courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. La vie de Justin en réalité. Il ignorait si c'était le fait qu'il soit un nouvel Uwagi. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer un rêve d'une prémonition. L'un ou l'autre, Wade n'allait pas laisser Justin se faire... Il le sauverait ou se rendrait ridicule. Peu importait.

La grande maison-mère se présenta devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait d'elle. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques petite précieuses minutes avant que... Wade accéléra encore, dépassant la clôture blanche qui délimitait le petit jardinet de la maison. D'un coup d'épaule, il défonça la porte d'entrée et arrivant dans le grand salon, se jeta tête la première sur le corps de Justin qui se tenait près de la grande horloge. Son corps massif recouvrit celui de son ami alors que le sixième coup retentit lourdement. L'Alpha souffla bruyamment en réalisant que la menace venait de disparaître. Il tourna son visage pour tomber dans le regard écarquillé de Justin. Le dit Justin qui se retrouvait étroitement collé contre Wade à même le sol de sa demeure. Wade réalisa subitement que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres au dessus des lèvres entrouvertes de celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

Voilà qui était gênant...

-_ Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi toute la meute des Falaises de l'Est est en pyjama dans le salon et pourquoi Wade est allongé sur mon Alpha ?_ Demanda soudainement la voix grave de Roman.

Wade se redressa rapidement et se retourna pour voir qu'effectivement, toute sa meute se tenant endormie, à l'exception d'un Sheamus remonté, en pyjama dans le salon de la meute des Premiers Esprits. Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner vers les propriétaires de la maison qui eux aussi se tenaient tous au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras fermement croisés sur leur poitrine.

\- _C'est à dire que..._ commença Wade, horriblement gêné.

\- _Prémonition, visiblement assez urgente,_ marmonna Sheamus, venant à l'aide de son meilleur ami.

\- _Oui, c'est... euh... J'ai vu une ombre..._ bafouilla Wade, refusant de regarder Justin dans les yeux. _Une ombre qui attaquait Justin, devant l'horloge, à six heures précise._

\- _Une prémonition ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?_ Grommela Roman, passablement énervé d'avoir été réveillé.

\- _Wade est un Uwagi,_ dit Justin, comme une évidence.

\- _Depuis quand ?!_ S'écria Ryback, légèrement en retrait.

-_ Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé_, répondit Heath à son tour.

\- _Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu viens de défoncer notre porte d'entrée, te jeter sur Justin... parce que tu as rêvé d'une ombre ?_ Résuma Roman, circonspect.

\- _Oui... enfin..._ bafouilla de nouveau Wade.

\- _Enfin quoi ! C'est une prémonition oui ou non ? Jusqu'à présent, la seule menace que j'ai vu, c'était toi !_ S'énerva le Bêta.

\- _Tout le monde dehors,_ coupa Justin.

\- _Mais..._ tenta son Bêta.

-_ J'ai dit tout le monde dehors,_ répéta sérieusement Justin,_ j'ai besoin de parler à Wade. D'Alpha à Alpha._

Les deux meutes se retrouvèrent alors devant la grande maison blanche, habillés simplement de leur pyjama. La plupart des loups s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, tentant de récupérer quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil. Seuls Roman et Sheamus se tenaient debout, face à face, se jaugeant impassiblement.

\- _Si tu m'expliquais ton rêve Wade ?_ Demanda calmement Justin en allant s'assoir dans le grand canapé du salon.

\- _Je... je suis désolé d'avoir réveillé tout le monde, j'ai..._ hésita Wade,_ j'ai paniqué._

\- _Tu viens t'assoir ?_ Proposa Justin en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

L'anglais suivit le mouvement et s'affala à son tour dans le canapé. La fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules. L'Alpha était épuisé. L'adrénaline l'avait maintenu éveillé tout ce temps, mais une fois la menace passée, il ne restait plus qu'une profonde lassitude.

-_ Mon rêve était tellement... tout était tellement clair et si... réel,_ commença Wade. _Je t'ai vu te lever, te... descendre au salon pour lire un vieux livre, probablement ce grimoire,_ ajouta Wade en pointant le vieil ouvrage au sol. _Quand l'horloge a commencé à sonner, tu t'es levé, quelque chose n'allait pas, et au sixième coup..._ s'étrangla soudainement le loup en revoyant le regard vide de Justin.

-_ Wade ?_ L'interpella Justin. Wade, _je suis là. Tout va bien. Je vais bien._

-_ Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était,_ continua abruptement Wade. _Je n'ai vu qu'une ombre mais c'est une menace que l'on ne peut pas négliger._

\- _Tu crois que tu as déjoué son attaque ?_ Demanda Justin, inquiet.

\- _Oui... non... je n'en sais rien du tout. Merde,_ jura Wade se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- _Tu es venu pour me sauver,_ murmura Justin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-_ Euh..._ répondit bêtement l'Alpha.

\- _Tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me protéger, sans même y réfléchir,_ continua Justin, alors qu'un mince espoir se glissa dans ses veines.

\- _Oui.. c'est..._ bégaya Wade.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ Insista Justin.

\- _C'est ce que font les amis... se protéger,_ répondit Wade se maudissant intérieurement.

-_ Les amis..._ répéta Justin, refoulant les larmes qui menaçait de déborder.

Si Wade avait pu, il se serait frappé d'avoir osé espérer que Justin ressente quelque chose pour lui.

Il voulait retourner sous sa couette, et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

* * *

**_À suivre..._ **


	13. Chapitre douze

**Hellooooo hellooooooo :D **

No Name : Tu écris une fiction ? Génial ! Sur quoi ? Tu vas la publier ici ? Haha tu viens seulement de remarquer que j'étais sadique ? Ma pauvre, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg ! Je suis la fille la plus sadique qui soit quand il s'agit de mes personnages *sourire machiavélique*

Haha je vois qu'avec Fantome et Ignis - merci pour vos très drôles review, elles m'ont beaucoup fait rire - le fait qu'ils soient complètement bouchés vous a stressé ! XD Mais patience est mère de vertu, parce qu'ils sont pas près de sortir la tête du sable ! ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et accrochez-vous, parce que à partir de maintenant, ça va commencer à secouer sérieux ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE DOUZE  
**

\- _Mais pourquoi ?_ Cria Drew

\- _Je... Ah ! Ne demande pas pourquoi !_ Surenchérit Wade.

\- _Tu m'interdis d'aller voir Mason, mais j'ai pas le droit de savoir pourquoi ?_ S'offusqua le plus petit.

-_ Non !_ Claqua l'anglais.

\- _Tu sais que je ne vais pas t'obéir..._ tenta Drew

\- _Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça..._ grogna Wade.

\- _Il m'a invité ! Je ne vais pas lui poser un lapin !_ S'égosilla Drew

\- _T'as gagné ! C'est un ordre !_ Rugit Wade.

-_ Et... de quel droit ?_ Se vexa le plus jeune.

\- _JE SUIS TON ALPHA ! TU ME DOIS OBÉISSANCE !_ Beugla l'anglais, hors de lui.

Si Wade avait été calme et raisonnable à ce moment-là, il aurait certainement remarqué la lueur blessée de son protégé derrière ce visage choqué. Mais actuellement, l'Alpha était au comble de la fureur. La veille, il avait rêvé du rendez-vous de Drew et Mason. Il avait vu son Drew se préparer avec un large sourire aux lèvres, brosser ses longs cheveux avec un regard rêveur puis aller rejoindre Mason. Il l'avait vu presque sautiller sur les allées d'herbe, poussé par l'adrénaline. Mais il avait aussi vu son sourire disparaître en voyant que les lèvres de Mason étaient déjà posées sur celles d'une louve. Il avait assisté impuissant, à la naissance de larmes traîtresses au coin des yeux de son louveteau. Il avait même senti son coeur se déchirer. Il l'avait suivi alors que ce dernier courait à en perdre haleine vers la forêt proche. Il n'avait pas pu le rattraper quand Drew s'était pris les pieds dans une racine et était tombé dans la terre humide. Il avait senti les gouttes de pluie glisser sur son visage, créant un rideau épais autour d'eux. Il avait entendu les sanglots, les reniflements. Il avait voulu hurler, aller frapper Mason mais il n'avait pas pu bouger un seul petit doigt. Il était resté, accroupi à côté de Drew, sous l'averse jusqu'à ce qu'une masse obscure s'approche d'eux, soulève le jeune loup et l'emporte.

-_ Est-ce que tu comptes me dire le pourquoi de ta réaction ?_ Demanda soudainement Sheamus qui était apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

\- _Mason n'est pas un type pour lui,_ répondit simplement Wade.

\- _Uwagi ?_ Interrogea le roux.

\- _Uwagi..._ souffla l'Alpha.

**oOoOo**

La bière de CM n'était plus fraîche depuis longtemps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre une gorgée de temps à autre. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas remarqué le goût amer de la bière tiédie sur sa langue. Il y avait une raison bien particulière à cela, et cette raison s'appelait Dolph. CM n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à se maîtriser quand le derrière de celui-ci rentrait dans l'équation. Cela faisait peut-être deux heures, peut-être plus que CM admirait silencieusement l'arrière-train de son compagnon, mais CM était loin de se plaindre, cette émission était bien plus passionnante que n'importe laquelle à la télévision. Alors CM continuait de siroter distraitement sa bière tiède tandis qu'il observait Dolph s'attaquer au nettoyage du tapis de leur salon. À genoux. Et rien que pour cela, CM remerciait Fenrir du plus profond de son âme.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, brisant les rêves et les espoirs de l'Alpha alors que son compagnon soufflait et allait ouvrir. Dolph souffla intérieurement une nouvelle fois en apercevant le visage maussade d'AJ.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux AJ ?_ Demanda Dolph, qui se forçait à rester poli.

\- ...

\- _La moindre des politesses serait de m'adresser la parole_, continua le blond, agacé.

\- ...

\- _Tu sais que je pourrais te claquer la porte au nez, et crois-moi, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque,_ ajouta-il mesquin.

\- _J'ai besoin de parler à CM_, murmura-t-elle indistinctement.

\- _De quoi ? Fais un effort AJ..._ poussa encore Dolph.

\- _Il faut que je parle à CM,_ claqua-t-elle.

\- _Et pourquoi ça ?_ Interrogea-t-il la jeune femme.

\- _En quoi ça te regarde ?_ Grinça AJ.

\- _En tant que Bêta de la meute du Nouveau Monde, je suis amplement qualifié pour recevoir des messages d'autres meutes,_ grigna Dolph, _ce serait idiot de déranger mon Alpha pour rien, tu ne penses pas ?_

\- _Espèce de..._ marmonna AJ. _Appelle CM... maintenant._

\- _Bien,_ capitula Dolph avant de fermer la porte au visage d'AJ.

Le Bêta se dirigea dans le salon où il savait que son Alpha se trouvait - il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait commencé le ménage - et réveilla son amant en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

\- _Ton ex est là,_ dit abruptement Dolph, _elle veut te parler._

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?_ Répondit CM qui glissait déjà ses mains sur les hanches de Dolph.

\- _Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller revoir sa tronche..._ grogna le blond.

\- _Sois gentil Bébé,_ chuchota CM alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur le bras de son compagnon.

\- _Elle a commencé,_ claqua Dolph. _Maintenant debout et fais la déguerpir !_

**oOoOo**

L'annonce avait été faite à tous les Alphas, et déjà ils étaient réunis avec leur Bêta dans la salle du Conseil. CM et Dolph chuchotaient dans leur coin, indifférents aux autres personnes présentes. Roman discutait avec Tamina, attendant patiemment que la réunion commence. AJ fixait les deux représentants de la meute du Nouveau Monde d'un regard meurtrier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue défigurant son visage d'habitude si lisse. Sheamus relisait quelques notes qu'il avait prises depuis le début du séjour, ses fidèles lunettes toujours en place tandis que Wade faisait discrètement des boulettes de papier avec les notes de son Bêta. Justin arriva par la grande porte, visiblement fatigué et s'assit dans son siège, dominant les autres Alpha autour de la table.

\- _Bien,_ commença-t-il expressément, _si je vous ai fait venir en urgence, c'est parce qu'on a un gros problème..._

-_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ Demanda Sheamus, saisissant son stylo.

\- _C'est là le hic,_ répondit le jeune Alpha, _Bo m'a dit ce matin qu'en allant se promener dans la forêt, il avait senti des odeurs inconnues, deux exactement._

\- _Des randonneurs ?_ Proposa Tamina.

-_ Impossible, toute la réserve est fermée,_ réfuta Justin. _Et Bo a pu me spécifier que ces deux odeurs étaient... et bien lycanthropes._

\- _Me dites pas que c'est encore cette meute de débiles du Missouri,_ grogna Wade,_ il faut les menacer combien de fois pour qu'ils comprennent ?_

\- _Bo aurait reconnu l'odeur si ça avait été eux,_ rétorqua Justin. _Je pense que ça a davantage un lien avec ta vis... prémonition._

\- _L'ombre ?_ Déglutit Sheamus.

\- _Tu arrives à gérer ta nouvelle position d'Uwagi Wade ?_ S'interrogea Tamina.

Wade s'étouffa en entendant la question de la louve. Il détestait avoir à penser qu'il était au dessus de toute la hiérarchie lycanthrope. Il avait déjà eu énormément de mal à accepter être un Alpha, puis avoir une meute et maintenant obtenir ce... «don». Pour l'anglais, tout cela ne restait que des rêves. Cela n'entrait pas pleinement dans la réalité. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête disait que ses rêves l'avaient aidé à sauver Justin. Le jeune Alpha le fixait, inquiet, alors que tous attendait une réponse. Son estomac se serra violemment. Il était bien le dernier des égoïstes à refuser ces cadeaux de Fenrir ou de Lycaon.

\- _D'autres rêves dont on devrait avoir connaissance ?_ Changea de sujet Justin.

\- _Rien d'intéressant non,_ répondit Wade.

**oOoOo**

\- _Je t'entends soupirer Dean !_ Craqua Mike alors qu'il marchait loin devant son ami.

Les deux loups avaient été chargés de trouver des plantes pour les onguents en tous genres que fabriquait Cody. Si Mike s'était porté volontaire pour y aller, espérant pouvoir profiter d'une balade romantique dans la forêt avec son petit-ami, il n'avait pas prévu que Dolph lui collerait Dean dans les pattes, dans le vain espoir de les rabibocher. Mike n'avait pas adressé la parole à Dean depuis le jour des combats. Certes, il lui avait hurlé dessus en rentrant dans leur maison mais il n'avait plus décroché un mot au blond depuis. Le début de leur promenade avait été extrêmement silencieuse, sans qu'aucun ne vienne crever l'abcès. Trop rapidement au goût du châtain, le marmonnement de Dean était arrivé à ses oreilles et n'avait pas cessé. Il n'avait finalement pas pu retenir plus longtemps son agacement. Il se retourna face au soudain silence. Dean s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui, regardant ses pieds, comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- _Mike..._ marmonna-t-il encore.

\- _Quoi ?_ Claqua Mike, un peu trop violemment à son goût.

\- _J'suis désolé,_ dit rapidement le blond, tout en évitant de regarder son ami.

\- _Désolé ?_ Répéta Mike. _Désolé de quoi exactement ? De m'avoir fait chier ? D'avoir révélé à tout le monde avec qui je sortais ? Ou d'avoir fait en sorte que mon petit-ami se fasse frapper par mon ex ? Hein ? J'ai pas bien entendu !_

\- _Un peu... un peu tout ça en même temps,_ baragouina Dean.

-_ T'es vraiment con,_ renifla Mike.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dean quand il le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus comme ça. Alors que les deux amis se tapaient virilement dans le dos, Dean se raidit soudainement, reniflant l'air ambiant.

\- _Dean ? Ça va ?_ Demanda Mike, inquiet.

\- _Cache-toi..._ répondit-il, _maintenant._

Le loup obéit instinctivement devant l'air terrifié de Dean. Il grimpa rapidement dans un arbre et n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps avant que deux personnes entrent dans son champ de vision. L'un était grand, musclé avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts tandis que l'autre était légèrement plus petit et plus fin, avec un barbe taillée et des cheveux châtains en bataille. Les deux énergumènes s'approchèrent de Dean qui les fixait, le dos droit.

-_ Mais qui voilà ! Regarde John !_ Chantonna le plus petit._ C'est notre cher Dean !_

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici ?_ Grogna ce dernier.

\- _C'est pas très sympa d'accueillir ses vieux amis comme ça Dean,_ ricana le-dit John.

\- _Je me répète peut-être mais... qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bordel de merde ?_ S'énerva Dean, serrant les poings.

\- _Je sais pas si tu te souviens de la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus tous les trois..._ commença le châtain.

\- _Ouais, ouais, abrège Daniel,_ le coupa Dean, agacé.

\- _Avant que tu nous lâches pour ton enfoiré de nouvel Alpha,_ aboya John en se saisissant du col de Dean, _au moment où tu nous as laissé nous vider de notre sang, on t'avait promis une chose Dean, une toute petite, vraiment très simple, chose..._

\- _Où que tu te cacherais Dean, on saurait te retrouver,_ claqua Daniel.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	14. Chapitre treize

**Helloooo hellooooooo ! **

**Je suis INFINIMENT désolée pour ce temps d'attente monstrueux ! MAIS j'ai une excuse valable u_u**

**J'ai passé un mois dans un état de stress et de fatigue énorme à cause de mes partiels (qui se sont terminés vendredi dernier... amen !)**

**J'étais prise par mes révisions, par les examens, par la fatigue, par le stress... une belle boule prête à l'implosion ! **

**Mais tout va mieux ! C'est terminé ! **

**Je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre et encore toutes mes excuses ! **

NoName ou devrais-je dire... Mar RKO By Metal (J'ai bon ? Pitié dis-oui...) : J'ai hâte de lire ta fiction quand elle sortira ! Surtout si ça concerne un Centon (Mon dieu que je les aime !). Pour ce qui est du groupe Like a Storm, je ne connais pas du tout, mais ça promet d'être intéressant aussi !

Merci à Fantome et Ignis pour vos reviews ! Toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TREIZE  
**

Mike courait à en perdre haleine. Il avait attendu que les deux énergumènes repartent vers la forêt, suivi de Dean avant de descendre et de se mettre à courir en direction des habitations. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, que ces types soient visiblement dangereux, que Dean ait trainé avec eux par le passé, que CM les ait laissés pour mort ou que son ami soit parti avec eux encore plus loin dans la forêt. Mike laissa un soupir s'échapper lorsqu'il vit les premiers chemins de terre battue menant au village. Ses jambes le guidèrent jusqu'à la Maison-Mère, où il entendait tous les Alphas et Bêtas discuter. Se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la salle du Conseil, il fit claquer si brusquement les portes que tous s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, visiblement étonnés de le voir débarquer ainsi.

-_ Dean... c'est..._ tenta Mike, à bout de souffle. _Il... les deux..._

\- _Calme-toi Mike,_ dit doucement Dolph en s'approchant de lui, _respire à fond..._

Au bout de longues minutes où CM soufflait, exaspéré, sous le regard courroucé de Dolph et où tous les autres retenaient leur souffle, Mike parvint enfin à raconter ce qu'il venait de vivre.

-_ Ils sont partis... tous les trois ?_ Répéta Tamina, peu sûre d'avoir tout suivi.

\- _Oui, Dean les connaissait, il les a suivi sous la menace,_ répondit fébrilement Mike.

\- _Les fils de pute..._ jura CM bruyamment.

\- _CM !_ Gronda Justin.

\- _Ces types sont des malades ! Des putain de psychopathes !_ Grogna CM._ Je savais que j'aurais du les buter..._

\- _Qui sont ces types ? CM !_ Cria Roman, agacé.

CM commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, marmonnant et jurant tout bas. Visiblement contrarié, l'Alpha ignora complètement les regards courroucés des autres Alphas et Bêtas.

\- _Dean faisait partie d'un groupe avant de venir avec nous,_ commença Dolph, prenant le relais de son compagnon. _Ce n'était pas une meute à proprement parlé... plutôt un petit rassemblement de loups solitaires. Il y avait Dean... John et Daniel._

Sous le regard pressant de ses amis et collègues, il continua son histoire.

\- _Ces types sont dangereux,_ souffla-t-il, _ce sont eux qui nous ont approchés les premiers. Ils ont voulu nous attaquer, sans raison. Simplement pour le plaisir de détruire une meute stable. Mais Dean n'est pas comme ça..._

-_ Il trainait bien avec eux non ?_ Lançant AJ hargneuse. _Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas recommencer ?_

-_ IL N'EST PAS COMME ÇA !_ Explosa CM. _Dean fait partie de la meute maintenant ! L'attaque s'est très mal passée... pour eux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre n'importe quelle meute établie. Je les ai pas mal amochés... mais je les ai pas tués... j'aurais dû les tuer..._

\- _Ne dis pas ça !_ S'énerva à son tour Dolph. _On a pensé que la raclée qu'ils ont pris les auraient dissuadés de revenir..._

\- _Pas si efficace que ça visiblement..._ grommela Wade, qui n'avait pas réagit depuis le début.

-_ Il était perdu,_ murmura CM, _sans famille, sans personne pour l'aider... Mais il nous a nous maintenant ! Dolph, Mase, Miz.. même Ted et Cody !_

Toutes les personnes présentent s'étaient tues, devant l'étonnante fragilité dont faisait preuve CM à cet instant. Personne n'avait jamais vu l'Alpha dans cet état, la majorité du temps, il le passait à hurler.

\- _Ils vont vouloir se venger donc..._ résuma Tamina, détournant les regards de l'Alpha.

\- _Génial !_ S'exclama Roman. _Ce sont des psychopathes, et ils vont essayer de tuer CM et Dolph, si ce n'est tout le monde !_

\- _Roman..._ gronda Justin, _on est quatre meutes contre deux loups ! Si ces types essaient de faire un truc stupide, du genre nous attaquer, alors quatre Alphas, quatre Bêtas et vingt loups en viendront facilement à bout ! J'en suis sûr !_

-_ C'est vrai,_ acquiesça Sheamus, _on a pas vraiment à craindre sur ce coup là... Bo pourra retrouver leurs odeurs, Mason, Roman, Ryback et Tamina pourront les encercler et les maintenir. Rien d'alarmant..._

\- _Rien d'alarmant ?!_ Rugit Roman. _Est-ce que vous avez passé sous silence la partie « Ce sont des malades ! Des psychopathes ! » ?_

Wade se leva brusquement, sous les regards étonnés des autres loups. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de la réunion, se contentant d'écouter et d'acquiescer de temps à autre. Sheamus remarqua immédiatement le teint pâle de son Alpha. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais alors qu'il se levait pour aider Wade, l'homme bascula en arrière avant de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur le sol marbré de la salle du Conseil.

**oOoOo**

Wade savait qu'il avait du sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il avait quitté la salle du Conseil pour cet endroit. Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Probablement non loin du village, mais rien ne lui permettait de se localiser avec précision. Pas d'amas rocheux, pas d'arbres particuliers, pas de mares ou de rivières. Il aurait pu être n'importe où. L'herbe était jaunâtre à ses pieds, assez haute. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, frappant durement sur son visage. Wade tourna sur lui-même, tentant d'assimiler un maximum de détails. Ce n'était pas comme dans ses rêves, ou comme dans ses visions nocturnes. Ici, il avait pleinement conscience d'être inconscient. Il savait que c'était une vision. Il fallait donc qu'il récupère un maximum d'informations. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait les mener à Dean.

Un craquement le fit se retourner et il tomba presque à la renverse en apercevant deux hommes, un grand blond et un petit châtain, marcher dans sa direction. Les hommes semblaient extatiques, presque surexcités. Ils passèrent à côté de Wade, sans même faire acte de sa présence. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Il n'était pas réellement là après tout. Les deux hommes riaient, Wade en eut froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas un rire heureux, c'était un rire malsain, celui que certains pouvaient avoir en faisant du mal aux autres. Wade les suivit. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans un paysage presque immuable. Soudainement, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Derrière eux, Wade les imita, attendant qu'enfin il comprenne la raison de leur présence ici. Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux, vérifiant que personne ne les espionnait et le grand blond s'accroupit avant de déplacer quelques touffes d'herbe. Wade se pencha, intrigué, et put voir une trappe apparaître sous les monticules de terre déplacés. Lorsqu'elle fut dégagée, le châtain saisit une large poignée et la tira de toutes ses forces. Dans un grincement atroce la trappe se souleva, révélant une échelle qui s'enfonçait loin dans le sol. Les deux hommes entamèrent leur descente, Wade les suivant de près. Arrivé en bas, Wade tenta d'habituer ses yeux à la différence de contraste entre la plaine ensoleillée et ce couloir obscure. Les murs semblaient être faits de béton. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent davantage, suivant le long corridor. Wade mit un temps avant de les suivre. Lorsqu'il le fit, il marcha rapidement pour rattraper son retard. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait dans le noir le plus complet, il n'avait aucune notion du temps dans sa vision. Il laissa son odorat le guider. L'humidité et la moisissure qui rongeaient les murs lui donnaient la nausée. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient prononcé un mot, ils marchaient dans le silence le plus total ce qui ne rassura pas Wade le moins du monde.

Lorsqu'une mince lumière apparue enfin, ténue dans cette noirceur, le coeur de Wade fut plus léger. Il se sentait oppressé depuis qu'il avait du descendre dans les entrailles de la Terre. Un loup-garou...un Alpha de surcroît, claustrophobe ! Personne ne devait jamais le découvrir...

\- _Combien de temps on va devoir attendre encore ?_ Grogna le plus petit. _Je serais d'avis qu'on les attaque pendant la nuit !_

\- _Daniel, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se laisser avoir comme ça ?_ Rétorqua le blond. _Tant que l'on a cette petite merde de Dean, ils continueront les pourparlers. Ils ont beau ratisser la forêt, les plaines, ils ne nous retrouveront pas ici. On va les détruire Daniel... jusqu'au dernier. Sois patient..._

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du couloir, le coeur de Wade battait lourdement contre sa poitrine. Ces types étaient complètement allumés ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un indice, quelque chose qui puisse les aider ! Le dit Daniel s'approcha d'une porte blindée et la déverrouilla. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et celle-ci s'ouvrit. À peine un interstice fut-il dégagé que Wade entendit les grognements hargneux de Dean. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin, l'homme était enchaîné au mur de sa cellule. Son visage était recouvert de blessures, plus ou moins refermées, plus ou moins graves. Wade sentit une rage immense le submerger. Comment osaient-ils ? L'Alpha se retint de se jeter sur les deux hommes. Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

\- _Alors Dean,_ susurra le blond, _comment ça va aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Ta mère connard !_ Aboya Dean avant de cracher aux pieds de son geôlier.

\- _Dean, Dean, Dean..._ souffla-il, _combien de fois il va falloir que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières ? Décidément, ta nouvelle meute a bien trop déteint sur toi !_

La gifle fusa, propulsant le visage de Dean sur le côté. Sa lèvre déjà fendue s'était rouverte, laissant couler de nouveau du sang sur son menton. Dean cracha en sentant l'arrière goût métallique. Il releva la tête et fixa ses kidnappeurs avec mépris.

\- _Qu'est-ce que t'as John ?_ Dit Dean, narquois. _C'est la branlée de ta vie que t'a foutu CM qui te défrise ? T'en peux tellement plus qu'il faut que tu t'en prennes à quelqu'un ? Je suis sûr que Daniel sera ravi de jouer les punching balls, alors si tu pouvais me détacher..._

\- _John, laisse courir,_ dit Daniel en retenant le bras de John qui s'était levé pour frapper leur prisonnier.

\- _Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières Dean,_ chuchota John en s'approchant de Dean, _mais tu ne vas pas forcément aimer ça..._

John se mit à rire, entraînant dans sa folie Daniel. Dean s'était reculé au fond de sa cellule, tirant sur la chaîne qui lui entaillait la cheville. Wade avait un mauvais pressentiment que le regard effrayé de Dean n'aidait pas à calmer. Daniel recula lentement, alors que John s'avançait encore et encore.

\- _Je retourne voir l'informateur !_ Lança Daniel même en sachant que John ne l'écoutait plus.

Le coeur de Wade rata un battement. Un informateur ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un traître parmi eux ? Encore un battement. Il n'y avait aucun indice ! Rien ! Comment était-il censé aider Dean ? Un autre cette fois, plus long. Dean était terrorisé et blessé. John enleva sa ceinture.

Son coeur s'arrêta et ce fut le noir.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	15. Chapitre quatorze

**Helloooo helloooooo ! **

**Voilà un nouveau pitit chapitre pour vous mes petits amours ! **

Mar RKO By Metal : HaHA ! J'ai deviné ! Appelez-moi Sherlock Holmes ! Vu la patience dont tu fais preuve pour mes chapitres, la moindre des choses est de faire pareil pour les tiens ! ;) J'ai écouté Like A Storm, je ne connaissais pas du tout ! Je ne peux pas dire que j'adore parce que c'est très loin de ce que j'écoute d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas détesté, y a tout de même quelques passages que j'ai apprécié ! Pourquoi John-John sadique ? Hmmm et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi lui coller obligatoirement un rôle de gentil ou de niais quand il peut être divin en psychopathe hein ? (Oh doux sadisme quand tu nous tiens !) Avec notre cher et adorable Daniel je-suis-un-fou-mais-je-me-soigne Bryan ! Un duo de choc ! XD Hahaha qui est la taupe ? Bonne question ! Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! ;)

Ignis : Oui ça devient complexe, mais tu me connais depuis le temps, quand tout va trop bien, c'est qu'on est pas loin du tombé à pic ! Accroche ta ceinture ! ;)

Fantome : Tu trouves que c'était sadique ? T'es pas au bout de tes peines !

**Allez, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE  
**

Petit à petit, l'obscurité qui envahissait l'esprit de Wade disparue. L'Alpha grogna, lorsqu'une douleur sourde résonna dans sa boîte crânienne. Il papillonna des yeux, tentant de fixer son regard droit devant lui. Des formes floues finirent par se distinguer, et Wade put reconnaître les visages des autres Alphas et Bêtas. Si AJ et CM paraissaient vaguement agacés, il sut lire dans le regard de son Bêta une réelle inquiétude. Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit soudainement et Wade se détesta pour ce qu'il faisait endurer à son meilleur ami.

\- _Wade ! Wade ! Tu m'entends ?_ demanda le Bêta en réalisant que l'anglais se réveillait.

Wade grogna pour la forme, et tenta de se relever avec difficulté. Ses bras furent saisis par Roman et Sheamus qui le soulevèrent avec aisance et le déplacèrent jusqu'à un endroit plus confortable que le sol marbré de la salle du Conseil. On lui tendit un verre d'eau et des barres chocolatées que Wade regarda avec dégoût. Il avait cette horrible sensation sur la langue, un mélange de terre et d'amertume. Il fallait qu'ils leur racontent à tous ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, alors qu'il était inconscient. Wade s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- _J'ai... j'ai eu une vision_, commença-t-il, incertain.

\- _D'ici, ça ressemblait à une crise d'épilepsie,_ le coupa CM avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Dolph.

\- _C'est vrai que les yeux révulsés et la bave aux coins des lèvres, c'est pas le plus charmant..._ tenta de plaisanter Sheamus.

\- _Ils ont Dean..._ continua Wade, faisant fi de la remarque de CM.

\- _Où ça ?!_ Demanda brusquement Dolph.

\- _J'en sais rien..._ souffla Wade.

\- _Comment ça t'en sais rien ? Tu vois le futur et t'en sais rien !_ Explosa CM. _À quoi ça sert alors ton putain de don Wade !_

\- _Tu crois que ça m'amuse !?_ Hurla à son tour l'anglais. _Je ne choisis pas ce que je vais voir ! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir enchainé dans un bunker, à la merci de ces deux malades mentaux ?!_

\- _Dans un bunker ?_ L'interrompit Justin, surpris par la révélation.

\- _Oui, je ne sais pas où j'étais, ni quand ça se passait,_ expliqua Wade. _J'ai suivi Daniel et John jusqu'à un bunker. Dean était là..._

\- _T'as pu récupérer des indices ?_ Pressa Dolph. _Quelque chose ? N'importe quoi !_

\- _Il n'y avait rien,_ souffla Wade._ Juste ce bunker..._

Wade dut baisser les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard blessé de Dolph. Dieu qu'il détestait décevoir les gens comme ça. Le blond semblait sur le point de craquer, ses grands yeux bleus mouillés de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ressentait Dolph en cet instant. Mais l'idée qu'un des siens puisse lui être enlevé lui retournait l'estomac. Dean était son ami, et ceux qui le détenaient méritaient de souffrir...

\- _J'ai besoin d'air,_ dit soudainement Dolph avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

CM le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, sans un mot. Les autres se tenaient mal à l'aise, ignorants ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils ignoraient aussi qu'un traitre se cachait parmi eux. Wade ne pouvait pas leur dire. Ainsi, il avait peut-être une chance de coincer la personne qui allait les trahir. L'anglais sortit de ses pensées en sentant la poigne ferme de Justin sur son genou. Ce dernier le regardait, peiné, probablement aussi perdu que lui.

\- _Je vais demander à Bo de trouver l'odeur de Dean, ou des deux malades,_ dit-il avant de se retourner vers Tamina, AJ, Roman et Sheamus, qui étaient en retrait, _plus personne ne se balade seul, on va mettre en place des groupes de recherches, pour ratisser plus rapidement les alentours._

Les quatre hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle du Conseil. Wade tenait toujours sa barre chocolatée, qui ne le tentait pas le moins du monde. Dans un léger bruissement, Justin s'assit à côté de lui. Dans un monde idéal, Wade aurait probablement rougi de cette proximité. Mais Dean manquait à l'appel et l'Alpha se sentait inutile...

\- _Arrête de te flageller comme ça !_ Grogna brusquement Justin.

\- _Qu.. Quoi ?_ Bafouilla Wade.

\- _Tu fais toujours ça ! Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler bon Dieu !_ Répondit Justin. _Tu as un don extraordinaire..._

\- _Un don inutile ! À quoi est-ce qu'il me sert s'il ne m'envoie que des rêves sans aucun indice pour sauver la vie de mon ami ?!_ S'énerva l'anglais.

\- _Aucun indice ? Le fait de savoir que Dean est encore en vie, enfermé dans un bunker est déjà une grande avancée !_ S'emporta Justin. _Tu te rends pas compte ? On aurait pu le penser mort dans un fossé, ou s'angoisser à retrouver son corps dans la rivière ! Mais il est vivant Wade... grâce à toi... on le sait._

Le regard azur de l'anglais se perdit dans celui noisette de son ami. Ces deux orbes dans lesquels il aurait aimé se plonger entièrement. Justin avait toujours eu cette intensité dans le regard que Wade aimait penser qu'elle n'apparaissait que pour lui. Une chaleur bien connue gronda dans son estomac, avant de se répandre dans ses membres. Wade savait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici très vite, avant qu'il ne fasse une énorme bêtise. Une bêtise qui consistait à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Justin, roses et fines. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça ! C'était une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, mais Justin n'avait pas lâché son regard. Comment pouvait-on être aussi hypnotisant ?

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui l'arracha à sa contemplation. Wade se releva brusquement, se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Il murmura dans sa barbe des paroles que Justin ne comprit pas avant de sortir en furie.

Comme d'habitude, sa meilleure défense était la fuite.

**oOoOo**

Marchant férocement en direction de sa maison, Wade décrocha son téléphone.

\- _Sheam' ?_ répondit-il.

\- _T'es toujours avec Justin ?_ Demanda le Bêta.

\- _Non, je viens de sortir... J'ai failli faire une grosse connerie Sheam',_ souffla Wade.

\- _On parlera de ça plus tard okay ?_ Dit Sheamus avec douceur.

\- _Ouais... t'as tout raconté aux gars ?_ Changea de sujet Wade.

\- _Non, je t'attendais pour leur parler,_ infirma Sheamus.

-_ Réunis-les alors, j'arrive tout de suite,_ dit Wade avant de raccrocher.

Le chemin jusqu'à leur maison fut court et Wade débarqua dans le salon où tous ses loups étaient réunis. Leurs visages étaient grimaçants, trahissant leur inquiétude grandissante. La plupart trituraient le tissu fragile des canapés, suspendus aux lèvres de leur Alpha.

\- _À partir de maintenant,_ commença Wade,_ plus personne ne se balade seul... et... où est Drew ?_ Demanda-t-il soudainement en réalisant qu'un de ses gars manquait à l'appel.

Tous les loups s'entre-regardèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise. Un silence lourd de sens s'imposa dans le grand salon, alors que Wade fixait furieusement sa meute qui ne répondait toujours pas.

\- _Heath !_ Hurla Wade faisant sursauter son ami. _Où est Drew ?_

-_ Il est sorti..._ murmura le rouquin, les yeux fixés sur le parquet.

\- _Sorti ?_ Répéta l'Alpha. _Et où est-il sorti exactement ?_ Demanda Wade la voix tendue.

\- _Euh... Il..._ bafouilla Heath, _c'est à dire que tu vas pas trop aimer ça..._

\- _HEATH !_ S'énerva Wade.

\- _Il est parti rejoindre Mason okay ?!_ Avoua le roux.

Tous les loups rentrèrent instinctivement le cou en entendant leur Alpha grogner de frustration et de rage. Ils savaient bien qu'ils avaient fait un boulette... une énorme boulette. Mais Drew avait semblé si déterminé à rejoindre Mason... et si heureux. Qui étaient-ils pour l'empêcher d'aller s'amuser ?

\- _Je lui avais interdit de sortir ! D'aller voir ce connard !_ S'énerva davantage Wade, à bout de souffle.

\- _Wade,_ tenta d'apaiser Sheamus, _ils ne savaient pas... je t'en prie calme-toi !_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_ Demanda Antonio, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors.

\- _Plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il va faire !_ Grogna Wade, marchant furieusement dans la pièce.

Soudainement, Wade s'arrêta, le visage pâle. Il se retourna vers son Bêta qui le fixait, perdu. Ce n'était pas possible... Il lui avait interdit... Ça ne pouvait pas arriver... L'Alpha ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec fracas avant de fixer le ciel devenu étrangement sombre. Un orage. L'homme sortit et se mit à courir, sourd aux grondements de tonnerre et aux premiers éclairs qui fendaient le ciel. Rien n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Tout était flou, comme au ralenti. Les premières gouttes de pluie le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il leva de nouveau la tête, regardant avec horreur le ciel du même gris que son rêve. Il prit un raccourci, coupant à travers les maisons, se dirigeant vers l'orée du bois. Les rafales s'étaient intensifiées et la pluie battait dorénavant son visage par puissante vague. C'était aussi froid que dans son rêve. Wade reconnut les arbres et les buissons. Son coeur se serra brusquement. Il était quelque part par là, enroulé sur le sol humide, le coeur brisé. Wade tendit l'oreille, essayant de faire abstraction de la pluie qui continuait de tomber avec violence.

Un sanglot.

Wade suivit le chemin en terre qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Il était là, recroquevillé derrière une grosse racine sur laquelle il avait trébuché. Ses cheveux recouverts de boue et de branches. Wade s'approcha lentement et quand il fut assez près, se baissa pour récupérer son loup dans ses bras. Drew s'accrocha à son cou, le serrant avec force, le visage enfoncé dans son t-shirt trempé.

-_ Je suis désolé... je suis désolé..._ marmonnait le jeune loup.

\- _Chut,_ le calma l'Alpha, _je suis là, tout va bien maintenant..._

\- _Il... Il..._ tenta Drew.

\- _Pas besoin de me dire,_ le coupa Wade, _c'est fini maintenant... tout va bien..._

La route jusqu'à la demeure sembla être la plus longue que l'Alpha ait jamais parcourue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit difficilement la porte de sa main libre, sa meute attendait toujours dans le salon. Les loups se jetèrent sur eux, poussant des cris affolés devant leur air misérable. Ezekiel se dépêcha d'allumer un feu pour les réchauffer, tandis que Seth courut leur chercher des couvertures. La main de Drew serrait toujours le t-shirt de Wade, refusant de lâcher prise. L'Alpha s'assit dans le canapé, mais fut confronté à un problème de taille. S'ils n'enlevaient pas leurs vêtements, ils allaient tomber malades. D'un regard, Antonio comprit le problème et monta à l'étage chercher des vêtements secs et chauds.

\- _Drew..._ chuchota Wade, _Drew s'il te plaît il faut que tu enlèves ces vêtements..._

\- _Non ! Non !_ S'agita le jeune loup. _S'il te plait ! Me laisse pas !_

\- _Je ne te laisse pas Drew, je te promets..._ répondit doucement l'Alpha, _on est tous là. Il faut que tu nous laisses nous occuper de toi. Tu vas tomber malade sinon..._

Le regard que lui lança Drew lui brisa de nouveau le coeur. Wade tenta de lui rendre un sourire bienveillant, qui lui ferait comprendre qu'ils étaient tous une même famille, et qu'ils prendraient tous soin de lui. La main de Drew se desserra lentement avant de finalement lâcher le t-shirt de Wade. Drew s'écarta et fut immédiatement pris en charge par Antonio et Seth qui se chargèrent de le déshabiller et de lui faire enfiler des vêtements propres avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture et de le frotter vigoureusement. Sheamus aida Wade qui récupéra ses vêtements des mains tendues d'Ezekiel.

Lorsqu'il sentit son corps commencer à se réchauffer, Wade souffla de fatigue. Ça allait être une longue soirée.

Et demain...

Il avait quelqu'un à tuer.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	16. Chapitre quinze

**Coucou ! :D **

**Encore une fois j'ai sauté une semaine, je sais je crains, j'étais malade :( **

**Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, il me reste un chapitre d'avance, après ça, il faudra s'attendre à une publication assez anarchique ! **

**(Vous m'en voyez navrée sincèrement)**

Ignis : Oui tu as raison, être un Uwagi n'apporte pas que des bonnes choses !

Mar RKO : Une fic avec John-John méchant ? Hmmm Jettisonsoul de Youni ! Certes ce n'est pas un perso principal de l'histoire, mais il est loin du John-John niais et au coeur d'or qu'on a l'habitude de lire ! Et puis, un peu d'originalité que diable ! Si toutes les fics montrent un John trop gentil pour être réel, autant s'en démarquer ! Soit Dolph est bizarre, ou tout simplement sensible ! Question de point de vue !

Fantome : Les fins de chapitre sadiques pas forcément, mais les ascendeurs émotionnels oui ! ;)

**Merci à vous pour ces superbes reviews ! Ça me fait chaud au coeur à chaque fois !**

**En tout cas, très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUINZE  
**

Une goutte d'eau tombant sur son front le réveilla brusquement. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne parvint pas à reconnaître sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais eu de plafond en béton grisâtre et empestant la moisissure. Ni à Chicago, ni à Spiro Mounds. Sa tête était atrocement douloureuse, comme un lendemain de pleine lune. Il papillonna des yeux, analysant les fissures à côté d'une misérable ampoule qui éclairait piètrement la pièce. Une autre goutte tomba sur son front, le forçant à se relever. Son sang pulsait contre ses tempes, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni quel jour on était... tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'arrivée de John et Daniel. Ces deux grands malades... Il les avait suivi pour les éloigner du village, pour les éloigner de Mike qui était caché juste au dessus de lui. Il avait parcouru la forêt avec eux, les avait écouté débiter des paroles sans queue ni tête. Ils voulaient sa peau, ils voulaient lui faire du mal, blesser ses amis, son Alpha. Au bout de vingt minutes, John c'était retourné vers lui, cette lueur malsaine qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Il réprima un frisson d'horreur. Combien de fois avait-il croisé ce regard fou sur lui ? Beaucoup trop. Et le revoir là, après tout ce temps où il s'était enfin senti chez lui, où il avait trouvé une famille, même des amis ! John avait toujours eu cette fascination malsaine pour lui, il avait trouvé en Dean un défouloir, la matérialisation de tous ses fantasmes les plus tordus.

Avant d'être accueilli par CM et Dolph, Dean avait été un de ces loups solitaires dont tous se méfiait, et à raison. La grande majorité des loups solitaires étaient des inadaptés sociaux, des grands malades qui ne parvenaient pas à contenir leurs pulsions. Si certains étaient acceptés par pitié dans une meute, ils n'y restaient jamais plus de quelques semaines. Tout le monde disait que c'était la Lune qui les avait maudits pour leur vie passée. Ils devaient alors passer celle-ci seuls, au bord de la folie, souvent perdus dans leurs plus sombres désirs. Dean n'avait jamais réussi à trouver sa place. Dans sa meute d'origine, à Cincinnati, il avait grandi sous l'autorité d'un Alpha tyrannique. À sa majorité, ce dernier lui avait imposé de se soumettre à lui, complètement. Ce jour-là, il avait craqué. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le visage hésitant entre le rouge et le bleu de son Alpha que Dean avait relâché la pression de ses mains sur la gorge de son chef. Il était parti ce même jour, délaissant ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il avait erré, des semaines, volant dans divers magasins de différentes villes afin de survivre, dormant à même le sol, parfois sur du béton, parfois sur de la terre humide. C'est à Lafayette qu'il avait croisé la route de John et Daniel. S'il avait su, il aurait passé son chemin sans demander son reste. Mais en voyant ces deux loups solitaires qui avaient réussi à s'associer et à se serrer les coudes, Dean avait cru qu'il trouverait enfin une meute, une qui l'accepterait comme il était... anormal.

Tout aurait pu être parfait, sauf que rien ne l'était. Daniel était un être abject, se repaissant de la douleur des autres. Et John... John aimait bien Dean. C'était là où le bât blessait. Dean avait voulu partir, les laisser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à les quitter, à chaque fois qu'il tentait, John était là au tournant. Les punitions avaient finies par le décourager. Il les suivait, faisait ce qu'ils lui demandaient de faire, sans plus se rebeller. John et Daniel avaient finalement entendu parler d'une meute puissante à Chicago. C'était Daniel qui avait convaincu, sans trop de difficultés, John d'aller s'attaquer à cette meute, de tuer l'Alpha et son Bêta et de soumettre les autres loups. Ils avaient été trop confiants, trop sûrs d'eux, à tel point qu'ils étaient allés attaquer la meute en plein jour, sans aucun plan établi. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Dean si ces deux malades fonçaient directement dans la gueule du grand méchant loup. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance. Leur Alpha, un petit homme aux cheveux noirs de jais avait mis à terre Daniel avant que ce dernier n'ait pu lever le poing tandis qu'un autre type aussi massif qu'une maison s'était chargé de maintenir fermement John au sol, qui hurlait des insanités, tenant de se défaire de la poigne du géant. Savamment caché, Dean avait jugé que c'était le parfait moment pour fuir loin d'ici, et laisser ces deux malades à la meute. Mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné, trois autres loups se tenaient devant lui, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine. Un petit homme aux cheveux châtains coiffés en crête était entouré par un autre légèrement plus petit que lui aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et au regard bleu profond et un autre qui devait à vue de nez faire sa taille aux cheveux blonds et à l'air renfrogné. Ils l'avaient saisi sans ménagement et l'avaient amené devant leur Alpha et ce qu'il jugea être son Bêta, un homme aux cheveux presque blancs, au vu de la proximité qui les liait.

Dean avait fermement cru que son heure était enfin venue. D'un côté, cela le soulageait. Il ne serait plus seul, il ne serait plus coincé avec ces deux malades. Il pourrait enfin rejoindre... le Paradis ? Si tant est qu'il existait. Les yeux clos, il attendait que l'Alpha mette fin à ses souffrances, comme il avait vu son propre Alpha le faire des dizaines de fois dès qu'un loup lui avait fait affront. Il sursauta quand une main douce glissa sur son front, écartant les longues mèches blondes qui lui cachaient à moitié la vue. Il ouvrit les yeux, le Bêta le regardait avec compassion, un large sourire accroché sur le visage, tandis que les autres loups riaient du comportement de leur Alpha, qui semblait grogner pour la forme. Ils lui avaient demandé de rester avec eux. Dean avait failli fondre en larmes, mais si sa vie lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on ne lui avait rien imposé. Il avait le choix. Le choix de rejoindre une meute puissante, ou de repartir sans qu'un mal ne lui soit fait.

John et Daniel avaient été trainés à l'écart et de ce que Dean avait pu comprendre, il y avait eu beaucoup de sang versé. Il avait décidé de son propre chef de rester avec eux. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert que le géant qui était revenu les poings ensanglantés s'appelait Mason, que le petit châtain qui s'était empressé de soigner ce dernier s'appelait Michael, même si tout le monde le surnommait Miz, que les deux loups qui avaient accompagné Miz pendant sa capture étaient Cody et Ted, l'un allant de paire avec l'autre et que l'Alpha de cette meute rocambolesque était CM et que son Bêta Dolph était aussi son compagnon. On lui avait rapidement expliqué que Mason était un Ulani et que Miz était un Adog, c'était pour cela qu'il avait été repéré si facilement, Miz l'avait entendu dès le départ. Chose surprenante en revanche, on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel loup, qu'il avait un don lui aussi. Alors qu'il avait toujours pensé être anormal, il était simplement un Gawas, comme beaucoup d'autres loups partout dans le monde. Une vague de soulagement l'avait parcouru en entendant cela. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait toujours réussi à trouver de la nourriture aisément en pleine forêt, pourquoi il arrivait à deviner quand il allait se mettre à pleuvoir, pourquoi il arrivait à saisir les changements d'humeur des autres sans y penser. Il n'était pas anormal, il n'était pas un monstre. Il était simplement... Dean, Gawas de la Meute du Nouveau Monde.

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il repensait à tout cela. Il grimaça soudainement quand une douleur vive frappa ses côtes. Dean inspira profondément, tenant de chasser la douleur alors qu'une voix retentit de l'autre côté d'une porte blindée.

\- _Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer !_ Fit une voix que Dean devina aisément provenant de Daniel.

\- _Je donne ma langue au chat..._ grogna John.

\- _J'ai eu une petite visite, quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider..._ continua mystérieusement Daniel.

\- _Et comment ton informateur a su qu'on était là espèce de gros crétin ?_ Cria John. _Je croyais que personne ne viendrait nous chercher ici !_

\- _J'en sais rien et je m'en branle !_ Hurla à son tour Daniel. _Mais ce que mon informateur m'a dit c'est que ce fils de chienne de CM risquait d'être vraiment très distrait d'ici 5 jours..._ continua-t-il soudainement plus calme.

\- _5 jours ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans 5 jours ? Une kermesse géante ?_ Demanda ironiquement John, lassé du petit jeu de Daniel.

\- _Dans 5 jours, c'est la Lune Rousse !_ S'extasia Daniel.

\- _Oh !_ S'exclama soudainement John comme si la réponse était évidente.

Dean se maudit de ne pas avoir suivi sérieusement ce qu'avait tenté de lui apprendre des dizaines de fois Miz. Il ne se rappelait rien sur la Lune Rousse ! C'était probablement extrêmement important à cet instant ! Il tendit l'oreille pour saisir la suite de la conversation mais les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés de la porte. Dean tenta alors de s'approcher, avant de s'apercevoir que ses jambes étaient cadenassées au mur de sa geôle. Il ne pouvait aller nul part.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	17. Chapitre seize

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! **

**Alors voici le nouveau chapitre, mais je vous préviens, c'était le dernier que j'avais en avance, du coup, la publication des prochains risque d'être approximative ! :/ **

Chris : Effectivement, Johnny-Boy n'est pas un saint ! Et c'est plutôt tant mieux ! Ça lui donne tout de suite plus de relief comme personnage, même si son côté candide est absolument trop adorable (Oui moi aussi j'ai fondu devant FnI ! Je l'avoue !) Ahah, seul l'avenir nous dira pour Dolph ;) C'est une très bonne question que tu soulèves là, quand est-ce que je vais finir un pdv ? Hmmm JAMAIS ! MWAHAHAHAAA ! Il y a tellement de personnages que je considère comme principaux qu'il m'est impossible de rester concentrée sur les mêmes personnages chapitre après chapitre, pour toi comme pour moi, ça deviendrait lourd à la longue, alors que là, on est constamment dans un suspense haletant ! Et j'adore torturer mes lecteurs, c'est une sorte de tradition ;)

Ignis : Je pense que tu vas apprécier la Lune Rousse ! Même si je ne peux rien révéler :x

**Bonne lecture ! Et joyeuse saint Valentin ! (Célibataire ou en couple !)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEIZE  
**

\- _Idiot en quatre lettres ?_ marmonna Heath assis sur un des fauteuils du salon, fixant ses mots croisés du jour.

\- _S-E-T-H,_ répondit Ezekiel avant de recevoir un coussin dans la tête.

Trois coups sur leur porte d'entrée leur fit relever sèchement la tête. Heath se dirigea prestement vers le seuil, priant intérieurement pour que leur visiteur ne soit pas Mason. Ils avaient difficilement retenu Wade d'aller arracher la tête de l'autre homme, mais si celui-ci se jetait dans la gueule du loup ! Mais Heath n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte que Seth était déjà en train d'ouvrir celle-ci, révélant un Roman encore le poing en l'air. Une seconde plus tard, Seth était sorti et la porte était déjà refermée. Sheamus sortit la tête de la cuisine.

\- _Y a pas quelqu'un qui a toqué ?_ Demanda-t-il, malheureusement trop tard.

**oOoOo**

Les deux hommes avaient marché sans vraiment savoir vers quelle destination, préférant laisser leur inconscient les mener là où bon leur semblait. Ils avaient parcouru les allées du village, croisant rarement leurs amis. Par prudence, tout le monde restait terré dans les grandes maisons et il n'y avait que les groupes de recherche qui parcouraient la forêt et les alentours en quête désespérée d'indices pour retrouver Dean. Mais rien. Pas une trace. Pas une odeur. La pluie de ces derniers jours avait lavé tout ce qui aurait pu rester de la présence de Dean dans les sous-bois. La recherche du bunker n'avait rien donné non plus, frustrant CM qui atteignait presque un point de non-retour. Toutes les cartes existantes du territoire avaient été sorties, de la plus ancienne à la plus récente, sans qu'aucun bunker n'apparaisse sur celles-ci. Les visions de Wade ne les avaient pas plus avancés non plus. En d'autres termes, ils pataugeaient dans la semoule.

\- _Alors, comment tu t'en sors ?_ Dit Roman, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

\- _Ça me tue de le savoir prisonnier quelque part..._ souffla Seth, _et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider !_

\- _Justin a tout prévu,_ lui répondit Roman, _il y a des groupes qui patrouillent constamment..._

\- _À quoi ça me sert d'être un Agow si je ne peux pas m'en servir lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire ?!_ S'énerva le plus jeune. _Dean avait raison, les Gawas sont bien plus utiles !_

\- _Et Dean ne voudrait pas que tu te morfondes comme ça !_ Dit le Bêta en secouant Seth.

Le plus jeune avait les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres pincées. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Dean était séquestré et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi inutile. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis et ses nerfs étaient sur le point de céder à chaque seconde de la journée. Il avait eu besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais sans quoi il allait devenir fou enfermé dans cette maison avec toute sa meute. Il était parti comme un fou, mais peu importait que Wade l'engueule, il étouffait.

\- _Ouais, t'as raison..._ abdiqua Seth, les épaules basses.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, laissant leurs pensées vagabonder où bon leur semblaient. Sans le réaliser, ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande Maison-Mère. Silencieusement, Roman invita Seth à entrer, tandis qu'il grimpait déjà le perron de la bâtisse. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon, où des dizaines de cartes étaient étalées au sol et sur les murs, certaines bariolées de feutres colorés, d'autres partiellement hachurées. Et au milieu de ce bazar sans nom gisait Justin, étalé sur le canapé, les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un fluo toujours coincé entre ses lèvres, la respiration lourde. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis, masquant la moitié de son visage. Justin était loin de son image quotidienne d'Alpha dans cet état là.

\- _Je vais nous faire un thé,_ chuchota Seth en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, _réveille-le avant qu'il ne se brise le dos sur ce canapé..._

Le plus jeune disparut dans la cuisine alors que Roman se baissait au niveau de son Alpha. Les horribles cernes qu'il se trainait sous les yeux prouvaient qu'il avait passé la nuit à étudier ses cartes, sans même prendre le temps de se reposer correctement. Roman passa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et chef, tentant de le réveiller en douceur. Dieu que son Alpha pouvait être irritable le matin ! Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber dans celui de son Bêta. Il tenta difficilement de se relever du canapé sous le regard amusé de Roman qui préféra fuir dans la cuisine avant de se faire grogner dessus par son Alpha. Seth fouillait dans les différents placards, sans véritablement trouver ce qu'il désirait. Il se retourna en entendant Roman entrer.

\- _Où est-ce que vous rangez vos tasses ?_ Demanda-t-il quelque peu gêné. _Et votre thé ? Impossible d'en trouver dans cette fichue cuisine !_

\- _Du thé ? Tu t'es cru chez la Reine Elizabeth ?_ Plaisanta Roman._ En Amérique, on boit du café ! Pas des plantes avec de la flotte !_

\- _Et je te signale que le café est fabriqué à partir de graines ! Gros malin !_ Claqua Seth vexé en récupérant les tasses que Roman lui tendait en souriant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à boire du thé hein ? J't'en foutrais du café de mes deux !_

\- _Est-ce que vous auriez l'obligeance de ne pas vous engueuler dès le début de journée ?_ Grommela Justin en débarquant dans la cuisine.

\- _Désolé,_ marmonnèrent les deux hommes de concert.

Le silence entre les trois hommes s'étira et ne fut brisé que par le bruit de la cafetière en marche. Justin somnolait encore visiblement, tandis que Roman et Seth se regardaient en chien de faïence, gênés d'avoir mis de mauvaise humeur l'Alpha.

\- _Hum, Justin ?_ Tenta doucement Seth. _Où en sont les recherches ?_

\- _On a pu délimiter 5 secteurs de recherches,_ bailla l'Alpha, _malheureusement, ratisser la zone prend du temps..._

\- _Du temps qu'on a pas,_ râla Roman.

\- _Je vais avoir besoin de Drew sur ce coup-là_, trancha soudainement Justin, _dis-lui qu'il doit checker les différentes zones le plus rapidement possible. AJ est rapide, mais pas autant que Drew !_

\- _C'est à dire que ça risque d'être difficile pour l'instant..._ tenta Seth.

\- _Comment ça ?_ Demandèrent l'Alpha et son Bêta.

\- _Disons qu'il y a eu un léger soucis de compatibilité entre Drew et Mason,_ tâtonna Seth incertain, _et pour l'instant, Drew est instable..._

\- _Co..._ S'étouffa Justin avant de prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations dans l'espoir vain de se calmer. _Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait toujours des putain de drames chez vous ? On se croirait au Jerry Springer Show !_

-_ Je... euh..._ bafouilla Seth, légèrement tremblant devant l'Alpha furieux.

\- _Roman prépare-moi ce foutu café le temps que je me douche,_ claqua Justin. _Ensuite, on va tous voir ce cher Wade !_

**oOoOo**

Trois coups légers avaient été frappés sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre délicatement, laissant apparaître Wade sur le seuil de la chambre. L'homme laissa son regard glisser à travers cette dernière, espérant trouver son ami, mais elle semblait désespérément vide. Wade fronça les sourcils, entrant dans la pièce, et appela son ami qui n'était nul part en vue. Un grognement indistinct se fit entendre. Wade tendit l'oreille, essayant de trouver d'où pouvait provenir le son. Il approcha à pas de loup vers le fond de la chambre, et tendit la main vers le placard. Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit, Wade y aperçut Drew, savamment emmitouflé dans une couverture, les jambes repliées contre son torse. L'Alpha souffla doucement et s'approcha avec prudence, forçant Drew à se décaler pour laisser de la place à l'anglais, qui ferma la porte derrière lui en s'asseyant difficilement.

\- _Hey..._ murmura-t-il, essayant de ne pas briser l'atmosphère ambiante.

-_ Hmmm_, lui répondit Drew dans un vague grognement rauque.

-_ Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?_ Demanda simplement Wade. _Je crois que Sheam' est en train de cuisiner et ça lui ferait plaisir que tu descendes manger un morceau..._

\- _Je suis désolé..._ souffla Drew après quelques minutes de silence où Wade attendait patiemment un geste de son ami.

\- _Tu n'as pas à être désolé,_ sourit l'anglais.

\- _Si,_ le coupa Drew, _tu m'avais interdit de sortir le voir et j'ai désobéi... je suis un idiot..._

\- _Ne dis pas ça !_ Le gronda Wade.

\- _C'est con... j'l'aimais bien..._ marmonna le plus jeune.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Wade se contenta de serrer l'épaule de son ami, qui lui rendit un sourire, le remerciant silencieusement. Les deux hommes restèrent assis sans bruit, profitant simplement d'être à l'abri du monde pour quelques instants mais la réalité vint les rattraper lorsqu'un doux fumet arriva jusqu'à eux. Le ventre de Wade émit un bruyant mécontentement, faisant rire Drew. Les deux hommes se levèrent de concert, quittant leur bulle confortable, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, où les autres membres de la meute piaillaient joyeusement. La table était recouverte de plats à moitié entamés et tous les loups fourraient allègrement des portions monstrueuses de nourriture dans leur bouche. Wade souffla d'amusement en les voyant faire avant de prendre sa place en bout de table, juste avant que Sheamus ne dépose deux assiettes fumantes devant lui et Drew.

-_ Je vous en ai sauvé !_ Dit-il en rigolant.

Les autres râlèrent pour la forme, sans pour autant cesser de vider les différents plats de nourriture. Sheamus quitta enfin ses fourneaux et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, en face de Wade. L'homme avait l'air épuisé, comme la plupart des autres membres de la meute. L'inquiétude au sujet de Dean les rongeait tous de l'intérieur. Le coeur de l'Alpha se serra davantage.

\- _Tu as pu avoir Chaleen au téléphone ?_ Demanda Wade à son Bêta qui piquait du nez à table.

\- _Hum ? Oui, elle va bien,_ répondit le rouquin, _elle s'ennuie à Londres sans nous ! Elle dit que le loft est trop grand pour elle même avec son ventre rond ! Elle t'embrasse d'ailleurs et m'a demandé comment allait Justin..._

-_ Justin ?_ S'étonna Wade. _Oh ! Elle va pas recommencer avec ça !_

-_ En parlant d'amourette de loup,_ coupa Antonio, _Seth s'est pas enfui avec Roman tout à l'heure ?_

\- _Seth et Roman ?_ S'étouffa Wade en essayant de manger son pancake. _Ils sont ensemble ?!_

\- _Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, on y est presque !_ Ricana Ezekiel dans son thé.

\- _Mais ! Et comment tu sais ça toi d'abord !_ S'exclama Wade, pointant Antonio de sa fourchette.

\- _Me l'ha detto l'ucellino..._ répondit mystérieusement l'italien.

\- _Rah !_ S'énerva l'Alpha. _Comment ça se fait que je sois le dernier au courant de tout dans cette baraque ?!_

-_ P'tete bien que tes nouveaux pouvoirs sont carrément pourris ?_ Tenta Heath la bouche pleine.

La sonnette retentit alors que Wade allait répliquer. L'Alpha grogna bruyamment contre ses loups impertinents avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Beugla-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'un de ses interlocuteurs n'était autre qu'un Justin passablement agacé.

\- _Bonjour à toi aussi Wade,_ claqua Justin, les bras croisés sur son torse. _Il faut qu'on parle... maintenant._

Avant que Wade ne puisse s'excuser platement de son honteux comportement, un grincement que l'Alpha reconnu comme étant celui du portail retentit. L'anglais leva la tête et se stoppa net en voyant l'intrus qui s'était avancé sur l'allée pavée et qui maintenant n'osait plus faire un pas devant le regard noir de Wade. Justin se retourna, ainsi que Seth et Roman qui l'avaient accompagné. Un hoquet étranglé sortit de la gorge du plus jeune loup tandis que ses yeux écarquillés se reposaient sur son Alpha, dont les muscles s'étaient tendus à l'extrême, comme s'il avait été près à bondir sur une proie... et pas n'importe quelle proie.

\- _Mason..._ gronda Wade d'une voix sourde.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	18. Chapitre dix-sept

**Helloooo hellooooooooooo ! **

**(Par pitié ne me frappez pas !) **

**Je sais que ça fait au moins 2 mois que je n'ai rien publié, et croyez-moi, je m'en veux autant que vous devez m'en vouloir ! Mais ces derniers mois ont été horribles avec mes études, entre mes examens, mes devoirs hebdomadaires, mes exposés, et j'en passe ! **

**Avec les vacances, j'ai enfin une période de répit ! Je ne promets pas que la publication sera régulière, mais je vous assure qu'à partir du 10 mai, elle sera beaucoup moins longue ! (J'aurais passé mes partiels et je serais en stage, dooonc BEAUCOUP plus libre !)**

**En attendant, j'espère que vous allez me pardonner et ne pas me bouder trop longtemps ! **

**Voilà un petit chapitre qui fait (un peu) avancer les choses ! (Mais pas trop quand même, croyez pas que je me suis ramollie !)**

**Des gros bisous, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT  
**

Dans toute la vie de Justin, jamais il n'avait vu pareil bordel. Et c'était peu dire.

À la seconde où Wade avait vu Mason arriver sur l'allée, Seth s'était tendu et s'était dirigé vers son Alpha, poussant sur son torse pour le faire rentrer dans la maison. Mais l'Alpha n'avait pas reculé d'un centimètre. Voyant le norvégien pâlir et paniquer, Justin s'était demandé ce qu'avait bien pu faire Mason pour pousser à bout Wade. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries ! Seth avait appelé à l'aide, hurlant les noms de Sheamus et Ezekiel, qui étaient apparus l'instant d'après et avaient encerclé leur Alpha pour l'empêcher de sortir. C'était à cet instant précis que tout avait plus ou moins dérapé. Lui qui était simplement venu pour engueuler Wade, le voilà qu'il s'était placé entre l'anglais et Mason, qui regardait toujours la scène, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, tandis que Wade proférait des insanités alors que sa meute entière le retenait à grand peine. Il lui fallut même ordonner à Roman de s'interposer et retenir l'Alpha en usant de sa force.

Justin avait déjà vu Wade agacé, grognon, grincheux. Parfois, il l'avait entendu brailler, cracher, s'énerver. Mais jamais par Fenrir, il ne l'avait vu dans une telle fureur. Et s'il l'avait trouvé magnifique à chacun de ces moments, ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Wade était un concentré de puissance, un pur sang. Un Alpha et un Uwagi. Il était au sommet de la hiérarchie, de la chaîne alimentaire. Il était bien plus fort que n'importe quel Alpha. Des types comme ça, il n'en arrivait même pas un à chaque génération. Aux yeux de Justin, il était un don de leurs dieux. Il était le genre de loup qui lui donnait envie de tendre le cou et de se laisser dominer. Un comble pour un Alpha. Justin se secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer ! Roman le ramena sur terre en lui demandant d'agir à son tour, Wade n'ayant visiblement pas la volonté de se calmer sous peu. Justin prit alors une grande respiration, gonflant largement ses poumons.

\- _WADE, ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE BORDEL DE MERDE !_ Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Justin ne misait pas vraiment sur sa stature d'Alpha pour raisonner l'anglais, mais bien mal lui en pris. Il hurlait et voilà qu'une seconde plus tard, Wade arrêtait d'essayer d'assassiner Mason. L'arrêt fut si brutal que tous les loups, qui poussaient dans le sens contraire, tombèrent en arrière, emportant avec eux Wade. Il y eut un concert de gémissements quand la masse informe de bras et de jambes tenta de se relever en même temps. Justin s'avança alors que Wade, sous la pile de corps, finissait de mettre debout à son tour. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui semblait toujours d'une humeur massacrante alors que Mason s'enracinait à quelques mètres de là. Justin sentait la tension grimper de nouveau.

\- _Avant que quelqu'un ait de nouveau la brillante idée de s'entretuer_, claqua-t-il, _et je vais le demander très gentiment... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ?!_

Un brouhaha sans nom s'abattit sur Justin que ne parvint même pas à saisir trois mots de l'histoire que tentait de lui expliquer la meute entière. L'Alpha se frotta les yeux, sentant poindre une migraine. Il leva une main, faisant taire les loups devant lui, et se tourna finalement vers Mason, qui semblait parfaitement s'intégrer au décor.

\- _Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Wade veut te tuer ?_ Demanda le plus calmement possible Justin.

\- _Je... euh..._ bafouilla Mason à cause des trop nombreux regards posés sur lui,_ je voulais voir Drew..._

-_ ... Et ?_ Insista Justin.

-_ Il m'a posé un lapin hier !_ Eructa sans trop le vouloir Mason, qui gérait visiblement mal la pression.

\- _Un lapin ? UN LAPIN ?!_ S'énerva Drew alors qui s'extirpait de la masse grognante sur le seuil. _Moi je t'ai posé un lapin ?_

\- _Je... je t'ai attendu hier ! T'es jamais venu !_ S'offusqua Mason de la colère de Drew.

-_ Je SUIS venu hier tête de gland !_ Cria Drew en s'approchant dangereusement de Mason. _Tu l'aurais peut-être remarqué si t'avais pas été occupé à rouler des pelles à l'autre gourdasse !_

Mason recula soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, comme si Drew lui avait décoché une droite en personne.

\- _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_ Hasarda Mason, qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

\- _La poufiasse que tu embrassais avec passion hier !_ Répéta Drew. _La black aux cheveux tressés ! Tu en embrasses tellement que tu les oublies au fur et à mesure ?_

\- _Euh... c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !_ S'exclama l'Ulani en attrapant le bras de Drew._ Je peux expliquer ça ! C'est un..._

Moins d'une seconde plus tard et Mason se retrouvait à terre, la lèvre inférieure ouverte, du sang jaillissant de la plaie. Il semblait que rien n'avait bougé, et pourtant, le souffle court de Drew prouvait le contraire.

-_ Ne mens pas Mason,_ gronda Wade derrière, _j'ai rêvé de tout ça._

\- _Je ne mens pas !_ S'exaspéra Mason. _Elle m'a embrassé ! J'ai été surpris mais je l'ai repoussé immédiatement !_

-_ Tu sortais avec Alicia ?_ Demanda Justin, qui tentait de suivre tout cet imbroglio.

\- _Oui et non..._ marmonna Mason,_ on prenait du bon temps ensemble, c'est tout. J'avais un bouquet à la main, pour toi... mais elle a cru qu'il était pour elle. Elle venait à peine de revenir, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je ne voulais plus qu'on se voit qu'elle m'embrassait déjà._

\- _Voilà qui est donc réglé !_ S'exclama Roman sous le silence gênant et étendu de Drew.

La plupart de la meute de Wade leva les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer dans la grande bâtisse. Roman aida Mason à se relever avant que celui-ci ne quitte la propriété, l'âme visiblement en peine. Justin regarda quelques instants le loup partir avant de se retourner et sursauter en voyant que Wade s'était approché de lui.

\- _Tu voulais me parler il me semble ?_ Sourit l'anglais, dont la mauvaise humeur s'était miraculeusement envolée.

\- _En réalité... j'ai besoin de Drew._

**oOoOo**

\- _Alors ?_ Demanda doucement Sheamus alors que tout le monde était parti s'occuper ailleurs. _Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que tu m'expliques ton comportement irrationnel de ces derniers jours ?_

\- _Sincèrement ?_ Souffla Wade. _J'en sais rien. La moindre petite chose me met en rogne. Une seconde ça va, la suivante j'ai envie de déchirer la gorge de cet en... de Mason. Et puis toute la colère s'en va. J'y comprends rien..._

\- _Et si on se rendait utile pour se changer les idées ?_ Proposa joyeusement Sheamus à son Alpha.

**oOoOo**

\- _Oh sérieusement ?_ Renifla CM. _Qu'est-ce qu'Harry et Ron foutent sur mon paillasson ? En quête de la pierre philosophale peut-être ?_

\- _Du calme Snape,_ railla Wade, _on est venu pour vous parler Dolph et toi..._

L'américain les regarda de pied en cap avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer. Wade et Sheamus allèrent s'assoir dans le canapé du salon, attendant que le Bêta descende.

\- _En quoi est-ce qu'on peut vous aider ?_ Demanda CM lorsque Dolph fit enfin son apparition.

\- _Je suppose que Justin vous a dit que Drew était parti ratisser les différentes zones,_ commença Wade, _on aimerait savoir ce qu'on peut faire de plus..._

L'Alpha de la Meute du Nouveau Monde grogna détournant le regard. Dolph sentit immédiatement le changement d'humeur chez son compagnon et tendit la main dans sa direction. Mais CM s'était déjà relevé, faisant face à Wade, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

-_ Dors !_ S'énerva CM.

\- _Euh.. je... quoi ?_ Bégaya Wade, perdu.

\- _Dors ! Fais des siestes ! Prends un somnifère ! J'en ai rien à carrer !_ S'irrita l'homme. _Tu peux même demander à Edna Everage de t'assommer avec une poêle pour ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Peu importe comment tu t'y prends mais fais en sorte d'être inconscient..._

\- _CM..._ s'inquiéta Dolph, se levant à son tour.

-_ Bordel Wade !_ Continua l'Alpha, ignorant son compagnon. _Tu es là à me demander ce que tu «peux» faire ? Est-ce que tu as oublié que tu étais un putain d'Uwagi ?! Au lieu d'être là à user le cuir de mon canapé, tu devrais être en train de rêver de Dean._

Sur ces paroles, CM quitta précipitamment la pièce, laissant les trois loups stupéfaits. CM avait entièrement raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait depuis tout ce temps ? Déjà trois jours et pas une seule de ses visions n'avait été complète, encore moins utile ! Justin avait étudié toutes les cartes de la région, délimité 5 secteurs de recherche, organisé des groupes pour les parcourir nuit et jour, et lui tentait de tuer un loup avant de pleurnicher et d'aller se tourner les pouces chez l'Alpha qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Wade se releva doucement, la tête baissée de honte. Il sortit sans même oser regarder Dolph qui devait être dans le même état que son Alpha.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire... Dormir.

En espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil...

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	19. Chapitre dix-huit

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (si vous en avez) ! Je suis (une nouvelle fois) sincèrement désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour publier ce chapitre, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire... **

**J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! :D **

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

La nuit avait été éprouvante pour Wade. Si d'ordinaire, la température élevée de l'Oklahoma ne l'empêchait pas de dormir, il n'avait pu trouver sommeil cette nuit-là. L'Alpha s'était retourné encore et encore dans ses draps, le corps brûlant de fièvre. Sur les premières heures du jour, Wade s'était finalement endormi, épuisé. Il s'était réveillé à peines quelques heures plus tard, dans un état second, le corps trempé de sueur, tremblant de froid alors qu'il frôlait la combustion spontanée. Il avait alors glissé de ses draps mouillés, se relevant avec difficulté et s'était dirigé en vacillant vers la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec son Bêta. Une fois qu'il avait atteint le lavabo, son reflet dans le miroir l'avait presque effrayé. Son visage était recouvert de transpiration, de larges gouttes tombant de son front jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez, ses yeux étaient cernés de violents sillons qui, avec son teint livide, lui donnaient un air cadavérique. Wade se passa alors le visage sous l'eau froide, se tenant fermement d'une main pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air frais du matin. La chaleur qu'il ressentait menaçait de le faire imploser à tout instant. Les jambes tremblantes, il avança dans le couloir silencieux et descendit avec précaution l'escalier. Les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée furent exténuants. Wade tituba, maladroitement, s'accrochant aux meubles du salon afin de ne pas trébucher et s'écrouler à terre.

Il fallait qu'il sorte. C'était vital. Wade ignorait pourquoi malgré tout. Son corps brûlait et ses seules pensées étaient tournées vers ce qui l'attendait dehors. Une fois sur le seuil, l'Alpha respira pleinement l'air humide des premières lueurs du jour. Son engourdissement se dissipa légèrement alors qu'il avança d'un pas dans l'herbe mouillée. Un autre pas puis un second, Wade sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Ses forces lui revenaient petit à petit, lui permettant de continuer d'avancer jusqu'à la clôture. Lorsque ce fut fait, Wade inspira fortement une nouvelle fois. Le brouillard qui consumait son esprit commençait à se lever. Il y avait au fond de lui une pulsion qui l'appelait, qui le tentait. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'il continu à avancer. C'était elle qui lui brûlait le coeur et lui tordait les entrailles. Un frisson parcouru son corps alors qu'elle se fit plus pressante mais plus cajoleuse aussi. Elle caressait l'Alpha de sa voix de velours, de ses doigts de fée, attirant, intriguant pour le faire céder.

Et Wade céda.

Il avança davantage, sans jamais s'arrêter, traversant les allées dans ce village encore endormi. La pulsion était là, tapie au coin de son oreille, lui promettant les plus purs délices s'il s'en remettait à elle, s'il continuait de marcher. Mais alors que le brouillard s'estompait, que ses jambes reprenaient de leur vigueur, que sa force déferlait dans ses membres, le feu qui le consumait brûlait avec davantage de passion, léchant chaque recoin de son âme. Il fut un moment où Wade ne se contenta plus de marcher, il se mit à courir, fendant à travers à la village, là où la perfide le menait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant l'immense Maison-Mère. C'est alors qu'il sut que c'était là qu'il devait être. Il enjamba les marches du perron et ouvrit la porte sans penser un seul instant aux occupants endormis.

Le salon dégageait une odeur suave, entêtante, qui contaminait chaque pore de sa peau, menaçant de l'étouffer. Ce poids sur sa poitrine, ce frisson qui parcourait son corps, cette brûlure au fond de ses entrailles, qui se mêlaient à la sensation d'étourdissement que lui procurait cette senteur, Wade avait la solution sur le bout de la langue, mais tout était trop ici, l'entourant, le collant avec ferveur, le trainant avec force encore plus près.

Alors que Wade tentait de reprendre pied, il l'entendit. Sa pulsion.

\- _Wade ?_ susurra-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'il la voit maintenant. Tout était trop, trop fort, trop grisant. Wade leva alors les yeux et il la vit. Elle était là et elle le regardait avec passion. Elle l'avait appelé du plus profond de ses tripes. Sa pulsion avait un nom, le plus beau de tous.

Justin.

L'anglais hoqueta sous le déferlement de désir qu'il ressentit, Justin dut le sentir aussi, par un miracle inconnu, puisqu'il vacilla du haut des escaliers d'où il était apparu. Wade devait probablement avoir l'air d'un fou, alors qu'il venait de débarquer ne portant qu'un simple jogging, sans chaussures ni t-shirt mais l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il n'avait pas lâché Justin du regard.

L'autre homme n'avait pas bougé du haut de ses marches, lui aussi ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama lâche, retombant subtilement sur ses hanches dénudées. Wade n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. Justin était la huitième merveille du monde, surpassant de loin toutes les autres. Ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés encadrait son visage fin. Il était absolument parfait. Ses yeux noisettes, sa bouche charnue, son torse sculpté, tout dans les moindres détails respirait la perfection. Est-ce que Justin réalisait à quel point il était splendide, là, en haut de ces escaliers, songea Wade. Ou à quel point le voir ainsi rendait fou de désir l'Alpha anglais ? Depuis tout ce temps, depuis le premier jour. Son sourire lorsqu'il était entouré de sa meute, sa moue lorsqu'il était contrarié, sa grimace lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait, son froncement de nez quand quelqu'un disait quelque chose d'absurde. Et tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient à la surface. Toujours plus beau. Toujours plus désirable. On avait pas idée de faire pareille merveille et espérer que Wade ne tomberait pas dans ses filets.

À la seconde où Wade avait débarqué à Spiro Mounds pour la première fois, il sut qu'il était perdu.

Justin semblait être fait de marbre, immobile à sa place, et fixait toujours avec ferveur Wade qui s'était déplacé au pied de l'escalier. Sa main droite agrippait fermement la rampe, blanchissant ses jointures sous la pression. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée et Wade remarqua les quelques gouttes qui glissaient langoureusement sur le torse du plus petit.

Ils étaient dans le même état. Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Il devait. Il le fallait. Wade monta sur la première marche de l'escalier, agrippant la rampe en bois. Justin mima son geste, reculant à son tour d'un pas, pénétrant à nouveau dans le couloir qui menait aux différentes chambres de la Maison-Mère. Le jeu continua ainsi, Wade montant marche par marche, Justin reculant à la même cadence, jusqu'à ce que Wade réalise qu'il avait atteint le haut de l'escalier et que Justin butait contre la porte de sa chambre. Wade avança lentement dans le couloir, acculant davantage Justin qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur. Justin était face à lui, haletant avec difficulté, et son odeur, mon dieu son odeur, flottait partout, l'enivrait et le rendait fou.

Wade ne contrôlait plus rien, comme si le loup en lui avait décidé de prendre les rennes. Il était le chasseur, et Justin était sa proie. Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Une maigre voix au fond de son esprit lui hurlait que rien de ceci n'était normal, qu'il devait s'enfuir à toute vitesse avant de faire une énorme erreur. Mais le loup se fichait bien des incertitudes humaines qui cohabitaient en Wade, surtout quand le souffle de Justin se mélangeait si délicieusement avec le sien. Wade baissa le regard dans celui de son partenaire. Justin semblait vouloir fondre sur place, alors que son corps était recouvert d'épaisses gouttes de sueur qui glissaient langoureusement sur son torse jusqu'à disparaître sous son jogging. Wade trouvait ce spectacle absolument passionnant.

\- _Wade... Wade..._ répéta Justin, ramenant l'Alpha à la réalité.

\- _Hmm ?_ gromela l'anglais, reportant son attention sur Justin.

\- _Je t'en prie..._ supplia-t-il, tendant son corps crispé vers Wade.

Saisissant la supplique de Justin, Wade combla la maigre distance qui les séparait et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de l'américain. Rapidement, des bras encerclèrent son cou, le forçant à coller davantage son corps et à saisir avec ferveur les hanches de Justin. Le contact fit gémir ce dernier et Wade profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour laisser sa langue caresser celle de son amant. Leurs baisers étaient fiévreux, avides de combler ce manque qui les rongeait de l'intérieur. Rapidement, Wade ne put se contenter que de la bouche de Justin. Il lui fallait plus. Beaucoup plus.

La porte de la chambre fut ouverte à la volée, laissant les deux hommes entremêlés vaciller jusqu'au lit où ils s'écroulèrent. Wade soupira lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Justin épousant le sien. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme aimantées, laissant les mains des deux hommes parcourir leurs corps déjà transpirants. La voix encore humaine de Wade qui peu de temps avant l'avertissait avait complètement disparue, laissant entièrement sa place aux gémissements de Justin qui résonnaient dans son esprit. Wade n'avait qu'un seul désir, un désir profond et violent, que son loup réclamait avec ardeur : celui de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre Alpha. Ses mains glissèrent sur les côtes de Justin, le faisant frissonner de plaisir et se rapprochèrent de l'élastique de son jogging, passant subtilement en dessous.

Tout cela prenait bien trop de temps. Il fallait qu'ils ne soient qu'un. Maintenant. Wade arracha brusquement le vêtement de Justin, qui hoqueta sous la surprise. L'anglais se releva légèrement, sous le regard désapprobateur de Justin, et se débarrassa à son tour de son jogging avant de revenir tout contre l'américain. Sous le nouveau contact, les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert. À coups de frottements et de baisers humides, Wade entreprit la tâche délicate de faire perdre la tête à son amant, qui s'agitait déjà sous lui. Les sons que Justin produisaient étaient une mélodie à ses oreilles. Wade dut réfréner son loup de succomber immédiatement à la tentation, prenant son mal en patience pour préparer convenablement Justin. Au bout d'interminables minutes, où Justin le suppliait de venir en lui, l'Alpha fit plier l'homme à l'intérieur de Wade.

Rapidement, ils ne furent plus qu'un mélange indistinct de bras et de jambes entremêlées, de cris et gémissements, de griffures et de suçons. Mais la pulsion était encore là, les amenant toujours plus loin, sans jamais les rassasier. La tête de lit fut pulvérisée, les oreillers éventrés, les meubles retournés. Wade passa des heures à vénérer le corps qu'il possédait entre ses mains et qui s'accordait si bien au sien.

La nuit succéda au jour, et peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aurore, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent au milieu des draps déchirés.

oOoOo

C'est une drôle de sensation qui le réveilla, une sensation plaisante, qu'il connaissait bien. La sensation d'une langue mutine glissant le long de son torse, s'approchant inexorablement de son... Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa immédiatement, tombant sur des mèches blondes platines. Son bras partit se perdre dans la chevelure. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le tableau. Wade n'avait pas de tatouages recouvrant la totalité de ses bras, il essaya de se lever, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'était pas maître de son corps, ou du moins de ce corps qu'il semblait visiter. Il sentit ce bras, qui n'était pas le sien mais qui ne lui semblait pas totalement étranger non plus, tirer sur ces mèches platines étalées sur son ventre et observa avec stupéfaction le visage de Dolph apparaître dans son champ de vision. Sa respiration était chaotique, confuse alors qu'il sentait le souffle et les lèvres de Dolph contre les siennes. Wade voulait reculer, repousser Dolph mais ce corps ne lui obéissait pas.

Devant lui, Dolph murmurait quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Tout était confus. Le blond était recouvert de sueur, les pupilles dilatées, les yeux hagards. Son hôte semblait inquiet, puisqu'il plaça une main sur le front de Dolph, avant de le décaler de lui et de se lever. Il s'approcha alors d'un bureau au fond de la pièce, surmonté d'un immense miroir où Wade pu croiser non pas son regard, mais celui de CM. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi mal en point que Dolph, aux vues des cernes qu'il avait sous ses yeux et de la dilatation plus qu'étrange de ses paupières. CM sursauta et sembla s'agiter alors que Wade était perdu face à ce spectacle. CM commença à fouiller le cabinet, à la recherche de quelque chose qui semblait important sur le moment. Il arrêta cependant lorsque deux mains glissèrent sur son torse nu et qu'une bouche avide s'empara de son cou. Les mains se firent plus baladeuses, déconcentrant CM qui se retourna et se saisit avec avidité des lèvres de Dolph. Il le repoussa quelques instants plus tard et se retourna vers le bureau, au grand soulagement de Wade, qui ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à tout cela. CM ouvrit un tiroir et tira au grand dam de Wade une paire de menottes. Dolph semblait ravi. CM se rapprocha alors, faisant basculer Dolph sur le lit. Penché au dessus de ce dernier, CM attacha un des poignets de son amant à la tête de lit puis recula, semblant se concentrer à nouveau sur les papiers étalés sur le bureau.

Derrière lui, Wade entendait les cris camouflés de Dolph. CM releva le visage vers le miroir, observant son amant qui se débattait et se tortillait sur leur lit comme un beau diable. Wade parvint à déchiffrer un « _Désolé _» sur les lèvres de l'Alpha. Au bout de longues minutes, où CM avait vidé chaque tiroir de ce bureau maudit, il parvint enfin à tirer un minuscule calepin recouvert d'écritures manuscrites. L'Alpha tourna les pages rapidement, semblant savoir ce qu'il recherchait déjà. Presque à la fin du manuscrit CM s'arrêta.

Le coeur de Wade rata un battement, alors que sous ses yeux la page était griffonnée à l'encre rouge :

« _Lune Rousse,_

_ou Lune des Amants, _

_connue pour son effet aphrodisiaque incontrôlable_

_sur les Alphas et leur compagnon._

_Prévoir au moins 24h d'enfermement complet, _

_loin de tous dangers extérieurs._

_Alphas à leur point le plus vulnérable. _»

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	20. Chapitre dix-neuf

**Hello, hello ! **

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! **

**Par pitié, ne me tuez pas ! T-T Je sais que ça fait 4 mois ! **

**La suite ici maintenant, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! **

**Love, love, love ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

CM était sorti presque en courant de sa maison, tenant fermement le calepin contre lui. Dehors, les premières lueurs commençaient à faire leur apparition. L'Alpha se mit à marcher en direction du centre du village, slalomant entre les maisons endormies. Wade voyait tout cela à travers les yeux d'un CM visiblement paniqué et affaibli. L'homme semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à marcher au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de sa maison. Wade se demanda si cela était lié à la Lune Rousse, si le lien qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la nuit jouait aussi dans l'autre sens. Si cette pulsion l'avait forcé à venir jusqu'à Justin, pouvait-elle empêcher CM de s'éloigner de Dolph ? Des voix le tirèrent de sa réflexion. CM - et Wade, spectateur involontaire - s'était arrêté près de ce qui semblait être la maison des louves de la Grande Plaine. L'américain tendait l'oreille, essayant de capter les voix alentours. Inconsciemment, Wade retenait aussi sa respiration, dans l'espoir de percevoir quelques bribes de ce qui semblait être un rendez-vous clandestin. CM s'approcha lentement, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, là où avait lieu la conversation.

\- _Il s'impatiente..._ prononça une voix que Wade ne sut reconnaître, _il va falloir nous donner quelque chose immédiatement..._

\- _Les effets de la Lune Rousse ont sûrement déjà commencé_, coupa une deuxième, féminine. _Je t'ai dit que je te servirai CM sur un plateau et c'est bien ce que je compte faire !_

\- _Ne te fâche pas ma douce..._ cajola la première, _j'ai une entière confiance en toi... tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Bien sûr !_ S'offusqua la seconde. _Ces imbéciles sont trop occupés à se courir après la queue pour s'intéresser au cycle lunaire. J'arriverai à attirer CM à l'écart sans le moindre problème et vous pourrez lui tomber dessus comme il vous plaira..._

\- _Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?_ Demanda la première voix. Wade pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part.

\- _Je trouverai une excuse, et je lui ferai payer ce qu'il m'a fait,_ cracha la femme. _Il ne peut rien me refuser, surtout pas après m'avoir abandonné comme il l'a fait, la veille du Sacrement..._

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans le crâne de Wade. AJ. C'était AJ. Elle était la taupe depuis le début. Elle avait vendu CM par soif de vengeance. CM, lui aussi déboussolé, tituba en tentant de fuir de là et trébucha malencontreusement. Wade jura, le visage dans l'herbe et pria Fenrir pour qu'ils n'aient pas été entendus. Mais lorsque deux silhouettes apparurent dans son champ de vision, il put enfin apercevoir le visage carnassier de celui qu'il reconnut être Daniel.

La seconde suivante, Wade sut que CM était en danger de mort.

**oOoOo**

En ouvrant les yeux, Wade ne savait plus où il était. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses souvenirs lui reviennent en masse. La Lune Rousse. Le Rêve. CM. AJ et Daniel. La trahison. _Justin_.

L'Alpha se redressa silencieusement, ignorant le corps endormi à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Il ramassa ses affaires, s'habillant à la hâte et sortit de la Maison-Mère à la recherche de CM. Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit précis où le Rêve avait pris fin, malgré le poids que la Lune Rousse s'amusait à placer sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Arrivant sur les lieux, Wade ne croisa personne mais il put apercevoir que l'herbe avait été foulée encore récemment. L'anglais eut un haut-le-coeur lorsqu'il découvrit la mare de sang encore fraîche à l'endroit exact où CM s'était placé peu de temps auparavant. Il scruta les alentours, espérant apercevoir deux ombres se faufilant au loin, mais rien. Pas une âme qui vive. L'odeur de sang flottait dans l'air, lui donnant la nausée. Fixant l'herbe humide, Wade décela une traînée qui s'éloignait non pas vers la forêt mais vers la rivière. L'Alpha suivit le chemin, ne relevant le regard que pour éviter les obstacles.

Arrivant près du bord de la rivière, le coeur de Wade rata un battement alors que ce dernier découvrait une masse à moitié immergée. Wade s'approcha rapidement et reconnut un corps. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas CM, mais plutôt l'homme qu'il avait vu en rêve. Pourtant, la masse de cheveux noirs baignant dans l'eau glacée lui laissa penser le contraire. Wade retourna le corps inconscient. À la vue de CM, Wade dut retenir un haut-le-coeur. L'homme baignait dans son propre sang, le visage tuméfié, presque méconnaissable. Wade s'empressa de chercher le pouls de CM. Les secondes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'un maigre signe de vie tressaute sous les doigts de Wade, qui soupira de soulagement.

Le plus délicatement possible, l'Alpha souleva son ami, prenant soin de soutenir son cou et sa colonne pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Il n'était pas très loin de sa propre maison, avec sa meute à ses côtés, il pourrait le soigner plus simplement que de le laisser dans l'eau glacée. Jamais Wade n'avait parcouru cette distance aussi lentement. Son coeur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine alors qu'il passait la barrière de bois blanc qui clôturait la maison de sa meute. Avec difficulté, il tambourina à la porte, laissant du sang maculer la peinture, jusqu'à ce que le visage d'Ezekiel apparaisse sur le seuil et le laisse entrer, choqué.

\- _Wade !_ S'écria Ezekiel. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... Est-ce que c'est CM ? Il est..._

\- _Il est vivant... vivant,_ répéta Wade dans un état second, _réveille les autres et va chercher Sheamus ! VITE !_

Il n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit son ami lui obéir. CM perdait encore du sang, il fallait qu'il stoppe l'hémorragie au plus vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sheamus débarquait dans la maison les bras chargés de bandages et de compresses, poussant légèrement Wade pour atteindre CM. Son Bêta ne put retenir un hoquet horrifié en le voyant ainsi avant de soigner cette boucherie. Wade recula, les mains ensanglantées, et se tourna vers ses loups, qui étaient regroupés dans le salon, fixant avec effroi le spectacle.

\- _CM a été attaqué..._ souffla Wade, _je l'ai vu en rêve mais... il était déjà trop tard quand je suis arrivé..._

\- _Tu sais qui a fait ça ?_ Demanda Antonio inquiet. _Ce sont eux n'est-ce pas ? Ces deux malades ?_

\- _L'un d'entre eux,_ avoua l'Alpha, _mais il n'était pas seul, il était avec la taupe..._

\- _Attends un peu,_ le coupa Heath,_ une taupe ? Il n'a jamais été question d'une taupe ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement Wade ?_

\- _Je savais que Daniel et John étaient aidé par quelqu'un, sans jamais savoir qui réellement. Ces rêves ne me donnent que ce qu'ils veulent bien m'accorder !_ Ragea Wade. _C'était tellement évident pourtant..._

\- _QUI WADE ?!_ S'énerva Seth, sous le coup du stress. _Qui a bien pu nous trahir pour laisser ces deux monstres faire ça à CM ?!_

\- _AJ,_ confessa Wade. _AJ nous a trahi pour se venger de CM et de Dolph. Elle a... elle a utilisé la Lune Rousse comme prétexte, sachant que CM serait vulnérable à ce moment-là._

Le silence accueillit la révélation de Wade. Les loups avaient pâli en entendant cela, mais Wade ne leur laissa pas le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

\- _J'ai... J'ai besoin que vous alliez réveiller tout le monde, toutes les meutes,_ ordonna Wade. _Ramenez Dolph ici au plus vite. Drew j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, c'est extrêmement important. Ils ont toujours Dean..._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_ Demanda Drew alors que les autres partaient en courant.

\- _Tu as parcouru les zones où AJ était passée ?_ Questionna l'anglais.

\- _Oui, oui, on a balisé tout le terrain ensemble,_ réfléchit Drew, _...pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce qu'elle était là quand j'ai eu ma première vision de Dean dans le bunker,_ réagit Wade, _elle devait savoir où il se trouvait ! Elle y est allée dans l'idée de passer un marché avec Daniel et John. Réfléchis bien Drew, est-ce que tu as parcouru tout le terrain qu'AJ a balisé ?_ Insista l'Alpha

\- _Oui... je crois..._ marmonna l'écossais, _à moins que... Les cartes !_

Drew courut le plus vite possible dans la maison que partageait Wade et Sheamus, rapatriant les cartes des zones balisées. Il les étendit sur le sol, poussant son Alpha qui le regardait faire, étonné.

\- _Il y a une zone que je n'ai pas parcouru !_ S'écria Drew. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi con ?!_

\- _Quelle zone Drew ?_ Pressa Wade

\- _Celle tout au nord, à côté d'une plaine,_ expliqua le loup, _AJ m'avait assuré qu'elle l'avait passé au peigne fin, mais qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres que des pierres et une plaine à n'en plus finir. Je ne me suis douté de rien... Je... J'ai pas douté d'elle..._

\- _Drew,_ dit Wade soudainement plus calme,_ j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu cherches l'odeur d'AJ, elle est très certainement partie vers cette zone. La trappe du bunker est en plein centre d'une plaine dont l'herbe est haute, jaunie par le soleil. J'ai besoin que tu cours, que tu cours encore plus vite que d'habitude... Trouve-la et reviens nous prévenir._

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Drew n'était plus là.

* * *

**_À suivre... _**


End file.
